Around the World with the Wacky Racers
by Pearl27
Summary: There they go! The Wacky Racers are going global as they race through certain parts of the world. Three new racers join the adventure too and as always Dick Dastardly will do what he can to delay them so that he can win
1. Intro

Introduction

**And here they are! The group of daredevil globetrotters wheeling their way in the Wacky Races! They're racing through parts of the world competing to win the title of 'World's Wackiest Racer'. **

**The cars are approaching the starting line: first is the Turbo Terrific driven by Peter Perfect, now it's the trusty professional mechanic Christopher Scott in the Tropical Convertible, next Rufus Ruffcut and his partner Sawtooth in the Buzz Wagon, maneuvering for position is the Army Surplus Special, right behind them is the Ant Hill Mob in their Bulletproof Bomb, and next is ingenious inventor Pat Pending in his Convert-a-Car. Oh! here's the lovely Penelope Pitstop, the Glamour Girl of the Gas Pedal, next is the charming Nurse Bridget Swan, the Resourceful Girl of the Gas Pedal with her partner Arista, and now it's the amazing Vanessa London, the Extraordinary Wizard of the Gas Pedal with her cute clever sidekick Crystal. Next we have the Bouldermobile with the Slag Brothers Rock and Gravel, lurching along is the Creepy Coupe with the Gruesome Twosome and right on their tail is the Red Max and there's the Arkansas Chuggabug with Luke and Blubber Bear. Sneaking along last is that Mean Machine with those double dealing do badders Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley and even now they are up to some dirty trick. But fortunately for the others Vanessa and Crystal are one step of them. And they're off all except Dick Dastardly who's chained up at the moment. There they go: on the way out globetrotting Wacky Races!**

New Characters

**Christopher Scott in the Tropical Convertible**

A slim man with brown hair wearing a bright green shirt, black trousers and boots with bright green goggles; he's a fast professional mechanic. He will help his fellow racers on and off the track. Sometimes he will eat during the race. The Tropical Convertible converts to all sorts for land, air, and water to help him get by and fend off others.

**Nurse Bridget Swan and Arista Labrador retriever in the Reliable Turbo**

A charming, kind nurse with long fair hair wearing a royal blue blouse, blue gloves, white pants, shoes and cap and her loyal black Labrador retriever wearing a blue collar and matching diamond identification tag; Bridget is a smart girl who will use her head to get out of situations and help her fellow racers and Arista is as smart and helpful as her owner and runs at the speed of light when they use Lighting Power. The Reliable Turbo is filled with all sorts of gadgets to help them and the others out as well as fend off others. The male drivers are very chivalrous towards her rarely attacking her car and even allowing her to pass them up. Muttley has a crush on her thus preventing Dick from doing any harm to her.

**Vanessa London and Crystal Cat in the Magic Rocket**

A clever cunning wizard with long raven hair tied in pigtails by lavender bands wearing a violet tank top, lavender rose shorts and short boots and her equal intelligent cunning and witty white cat wearing a pink collar that can transform into whatever she needs. Vanessa will use her magic powers and her own strength to help her, Crystal and the others. Vanessa commands the Magic Rocket to transform into anything she wants to help them get by and fend off others. Crystal is the only animal that talks clearly and can understand the others. She can transform into any wildcat to help Vanessa and the others. Vanessa and Crystal are the rivals to Dastardly and Muttley as they foil their plots to delay the others. The male drivers are very chivalrous towards her rarely attacking her car and even allowing her to pass them up.


	2. Race to Costa Rica

**Here come our Wacky Racers as they leave Guatemala behind them and head for the finish line in Santo Domingo, Costa Rica. Peter Perfect takes an early lead with Christopher Scott in second position and the Creepy Coupe third. In fourth position are sneaky Dick Dastardly and Muttley.**

"But not for long! It's time for flying shredder power!" He fires a flying shredder that cuts the leaders' car to pieces

There goes Dastardly as he takes the lead laughing along with Muttley.

"No problem for a mechanic." with quickness Chris fixes his car, Peter and the Gruesome Twosome's car

"Thanks Christopher."

"Thanks a lot."

"Yes indeed."

"You're welcome."

**The race goes on as the amazing Vanessa London and her partner Crystal come up to challenge Dick Dastardly for the lead.**

"Not if I smoke her out!" He activates a smoke cloud

"That's what he thinks." Vanessa pulls out a fan which covers the Mean Machine and then fires tacks which take them out completely

"Curse you Vanessa!"

**I guess that put you out of the race huh Dick?**

"Oh yeah? When I'm through I'll be the only one to win this Wacky Race!" Muttley laughs his laugh

**And now Vanessa takes the lead with the Arkansas Chuggabug in second position and Penelope Pitstop in third position. Nurse Bridget Swan and Arista passes the Army Surplus Special, resorts to balloon power and flies over the leaders. She takes the lead. The racers now reach Honduras where someone is excepting them. And that someone is Dick Dastardly. Now what are you up to?**

"Just a simple road block, since the land has some rivers, a big roaring river will stop them in their tracks."

**And how are you going to do that?**

"Simple by using realistic paint."

A painting of a large roaring river came to effect

"Here they come."

They hid in the bushes only to find that they all made it across without stopping.

"Drat them! They got past, but so can we."

Instead they sank to the bottom

"Curses!"

Muttley laughed his laugh

**The racers continued each looking for an opening. Christopher finds one and zooms ahead followed by Peter Perfect and Rufus Ruffcut. Professor Pat Pending changes his Convert a Car into Pogo Power and bounces his way to the lead. The Army Surplus Special uses Bazooka power to gain ahead on the leaders, Vanessa resorts to a bubble gum bomb and gums up their works as she zooms ahead.**

**Meanwhile in the Dastardly Deed Department;**

"This time, I have a better road block. Okay Muttley drop that cement block right in the middle of the road."

Muttley from the helicopter dropped it exactly on mark.

"I like to see them get past this."

"Hey Segre, look! There's a giant cement block in the middle of the road."

"Then we'll blast our way through, fire!"

A missile destroyed it completely and the others make their way. A chunk of it fell on the Double Zero destroying it and one chunk fell on Dastardly.

"Curses! Foiled again!"

Muttley laughed

**The racers now enter Nicaragua, the Red Max takes to the air and passes Penelope Pitstop and now is about to pass Christopher.**

"Not if I stop him."

He puts the propeller in reverse which forces Red Max into last place.

**Peter Perfect puts on the speed with Multiple Wheel power followed by Professor Pat Pending shifting to sail power and the Slag Brothers using Double Club Power. The Gruesome Twosome is catching up with Dragon Jet Power, Rufus Ruffcut uses pulverize overdrive and Penelope uses sail power. It looks like the Ant Hill are shifting to Getaway Power**

"All right youse mugs, on the double."

**And they're coming up fast on the leaders. It looks like Nurse Bridget is coming up with something.**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Arista?"

She nodded

"Right, let's show them our Lighting Power!"

Arista goes to the front ties her leash to the car and does some stretching. Once done, she takes off at great speed

**Wow! Look at them go and they pass everyone in a flash leaving them in the dust.**

Everyone coughed until the smoke clears.

"What in tarnation was that?" asked Luke

"It was almost like a missile passed." said Sergeant Blast

"Or maybe it was a jet." said Peter

Professor checks his telescope "its Bridget….and Arista who's running? That amazing just like at the speed of light."

"I do declare Arista is an amazing runner."

"She told me that she was a good runner but not that good. She was being modest after all." said Crystal

"I hate to admit youse guys but that dog beats our Getaway power in a second."

**That's amazing, Nurse how can Arista run so fast?**

"Arista loved running ever since she was a puppy. She's been training ever since and she's a seven time winner of the Varsity Track Team."

**I see that's very impressive Arista.**

"Thank you."

"It's going to take more than that kind of fire power to make me give up." said Vanessa and she takes off

"Vanessa's right." said Rufus "Let's go."

"Right, the Red Max does not give up that easily."

**The others are now trying to gain on Nurse Bridget. Now here's Dick Dastardly planning another dirty deed**

"What in the world is that?"

**That's Nurse Bridget with Arista pulling them at high speed**

"I'll stop them with this glue gun!"

Muttley gasped and took it away from him.

"Muttley! Come back with that glue gun!"

Muttley gave him a grenade instead.

"Oh no!"

It exploded.

"Is that what I get for all those years?"

Muttley laughed.

**Now everyone in Santo Domingo eagerly waits for the finish of the race. Nurse Bridget is still in the lead with the others in hot pursuit. Christopher shifts to jet pack power as well as the Professor. Dick Dastardly is pouring it on to catch Nurse Bridget.**

"This time, I'm giving her a sweet surprise with this chocolate sauce ray."

Muttley bit his hand and took control of it pouring it over the Double Zero.

**And, Nurse Bridget wins! Professor Pat Pending is second and Christopher third. What an exciting finish!**

"Drat you Muttley! We could have won if you didn't…" he noticed Muttley disappear "Muttley?"

He was rushing to Nurse Bridget with a box of chocolates as she received the trophy and Arista receiving a medal.

"For me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Thank you Muttley, that's very sweet of you." She patted him on the head as he smiled proudly and snickered


	3. Speeding to Spain

**Today's Wacky Race is going from Portugal to Pamplona, Spain. The charming Nurse Bridget is in the lead with Peter Perfect in second place and the Ant Hill Mob in third place. The Double Zero is in last place and hanging on barely. Did you get a bad start Dick?**

"Yes, we were supposed to get ahead once we sabotage the others' cars but a certain female and her cat sabotaged ours!"

**I guess that's Vanessa and Crystal as they are neck in neck with Penelope Pitstop.**

"Look Muttley, that sign there. 'El villiano: The Spanish Robber' that gives me an idea, Muttley fetch my disguise kit."

Muttley snickered and then Dick changed to a disguise.

"With this disguise, we'll scare those Wacky Racers away."

**Did you forget the last time you dressed as a bandit? Remember Deadweed Dick and then you got arrested and it took you two days to get out of prison to race again?**

"I won't fail this time. Quick Muttley we'll head them off at the entrance to Spain."

**Now let's check on the other Wacky Racers. The Creepy Coupe won't let Christopher Scott pass**

"Come on guys, move over. Guess I'll have to fly over them."

**Christopher converts to a bicycle with wings and flies over the Gruesome Twosome.**

"Hey look, he flew over us."

"Well two can play at that game."

**Little Gruesome shifts to Dragon Wing Power and they follow Christopher. Peter Perfect is in the lead with Rufus Ruffcut in second place and The Arkansas Chuggabug in third place but Vanessa puts the freeze on them.**

She uses an ice spell and freezes them completely and zooms ahead. Nurse Bridget stops.

"Oh dear, time to use the defroster; I'll set it to warm and they'll be as good as new."

In about 2 minutes they were back to normal.

"Thanks Nurse."

"You're welcome."

**The Arkansas Chuggabug and the Reliable Turbo are back in the race. Vanessa shifts to Spring Power and springs into the lead as they almost to Spain. But wait! According to our radar, something's holding them.**

"It's not what, it's who."

"Who are you?" asked Rufus

"Just look to the left, senor."

"It's El villiano, the Spanish Robber."

"That's right. Okay Wacky Racers, you better turn around or I'll rob each of you blind."

"Oh no you won't." said Vanessa as she made a hammer appear and hammered him to the ground

Muttley laughed.

**The race continues as Vanessa is still in the lead with the Creepy Coupe creeping up behind her.**

"Let's be careful Vanessa, the Creepy Coupe is right behind us."

"Don't worry Crystal, I'll push them back."

**Vanessa blows up a hurricane and blows the Creepy Coupe to last place. They hit number 9, which hits 3, which hits 1, which hits 7, which hits 10, which hits 11, which hits 6, which hits 8 and then hits 4. They're all out for repairs except numbers 5 and 12; the lovely Penelope Pitstop and the charming Nurse Bridget Swan with her partner Arista.**

"Whoops! Sorry about that, boys!"

**Vanessa is in the lead with Nurse Bridget second and Penelope third. The ladies now come to Madrid but there's another road block.**

"Danger this is El villiano territory. Go back or else."

"Why that is downright unfriendly."

"We better be careful."

"Relax; it's just to scare us away. He's probably nowhere near."

"Oh si?" he appeared from the sign along with Muttley "Now vamanos."

"No senor, you're the one who has to go." Vanessa got up from her seat

She used a few karate moves on him and sent him flying. Muttley laughed

"That was amazing Vanessa."

"I got a black belt in karate. One can't always rely on magic. Now to make these signs disappear."

The signs were gone in a flash

"Let's hurry and go, the boys are coming." said Crystal

**Now, the race continues as they have a few more miles to Pamplona. Vanessa still holds the lead but the Army Surplus Special is gaining on her followed by Professor Pat Pending who converts to rocket power and rockets to the lead. But it seems Dick Dastardly found a shortcut and is now in the lead.**

**Everyone in Pamplona is waiting for the finish of the race. The judge and police officer Senor Ramos watches for the winner.**

"Here they come, its car number 3 driven by Pat Pending and the Double Zero driven by…. El villiano?"

"We're almost there at the finish line Muttley. Nothing can stop us now."

But a strong rope pulled them back.

**Professor Pat Pending wins! Vanessa London is in second place and The Army Surplus Special comes in third place. And as for Dick Dastardly,**

"We finally got you El villiano. You're going to spend a long time in la prision."

"Oh drat, drat and triple drat!"

Muttley laughs as Dastardly is escorted away.


	4. The Racing Scene to Orleans

**Listen to that roaring engine cry; it's the Wacky Racers passing by! They're off to the finish line in Orleans, France and look who's leading, that despicable dirty Dick Dastardly.**

"You were expecting Sylvester Stallone?"

**Right behind him in second place is Vanessa.**

"I'm ready with the oil can."

"You may fire, Crystal."

A few squirts of oil and the Double Zero is stopped in their tracks

"Pretty slick right Dick?" They laugh as they take the lead

"Drat you Vanessa! Drat you Crystal! I'll get you both for this!"

**Vanessa is now in the lead with Penelope Pitstop in second place and Peter Perfect third place. The others are bunched up looking for an opening. The Slag Brothers find one and zoom ahead followed closely by Rufus Ruffcut and Nurse Bridget. Christopher is making his move using airplane power and flies into the lead. What's this, a helicopter? That could only mean its Dick Dastardly up to another of his tricks.**

"You guessed right."

**What are you planning to do?**

"I'm going to drop this speeding dry land torpedo towards those Wacky Racers."

**Uh-oh this will be catastrophic! **

"Yikes! A torpedo! This calls for slide power!" Christopher quickly draws out a slide that takes the torpedo up and back to Dick Dastardly blowing up the helicopter.

"Curses! Foiled again!"

Muttley laughs and receives a knock on the head

**The Wacky Race goes on as Number 10 the Buzz Wagon splashes it's way to the lead with Number 3 using surfboard power, Number 11 using speedboat power while towing the Ant Hill Surfers. The racers now come to Limoges.**

"And I'm all ready here."

**Oh no! Not you again Dick Dastardly, now what are you up to?**

"I'm going to give those Wacky Racers a better tour of Limoges. Have you set up all the shortcut signs Muttley?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"And here they come."

Two shortcut signs were left at the entrance.

"Two shortcuts; let's go left Sawtooth."

"I'll go right." said Christopher

**I see; Dick Dastardly has planted shortcut signs all over Limoges leaving all the Wacky Racers to go about Limoges. According to our radar scope everyone has gone from shortcut to shortcut going all around Limoges. Numbers 3, 9, 11, 4 and 6 are in the western part while numbers 1,2,7,8 and 10 are in the eastern part. Numbers 5, 12 and 13 are in the botanical gardens. **

"It's so lovely here."

"Indeed botanical gardens are lovely and so relaxing."

"Don't you find it odd that we've been taking shortcuts and haven't gotten out of here?"

"Yes and according to the map we should out by now."

"This could only mean that we've been shanghaied."

"And we know who does this sort of thing."

"First, we must get rid of those shortcut signs and then get back in the race."

"Right!"

**Thanks to the girls, the racers finally get back into the race with only 300 miles to Orleans. Dick Dastardly is now in the lead.**

"This race is in the bag Muttley nothing can stop us."

A flash of lighting destroyed their car completely.

"Where did that lighting came from?"

"It came from me, Dastardly."

Vanessa and the other Wacky Racers appeared. They all looked angry

"Oh, hi guys. I see you found your way out." He chuckled nervously

"You forgot something back at Limoges." said Professor Pat Pending

"What's that?"

"Your shortcut signs." said Red Max

They threw them at Dick and left to finish the race. Muttley laughed.

**Now for the finish of this Wacky Race and here they come! Vanessa is the winner with Penelope Pitstop in second place and Nurse Bridget comes in third. And look what the dog dragged in, an unconscious Dick Dastardly. He took some hard hits with those shortcut signs didn't he Muttley?**

"Uh-uh." he laughed


	5. The Super Switzerland Sprint

**Today the Wacky Racers are heading for the finish in Bern, Switzerland where the entire population has turned out to see the finish of the race. Number 4 the Red Max is in the lead with neck and neck for second position are number 6 the Army Surplus Special and number 2 the Creepy Coupe. In third position is the charming Nurse Bridget. But wait a minute; Dick Dastardly is still at the finish line. Why's that?**

"Just cast your eyes behind me."

**A slingshot, so you're using that to get ahead."**

"That's right!"

He goes in reverse and zooms ahead.

**Wow, the Double Zero is passing everyone like crazy!**

"Nothing can stop us Muttley! As long as we keep going straight we'll win in no time!"

But Dastardly falls into a river.

"Drat! At least we got ahead of those slowpokes and now for some plotting to make sure we have the lead."

**Meanwhile, Peter Perfect is in second place but here comes pretty Penelope Pitstop who's making some tea.**

"Hi there, Pretty Penny."

"Hi y'all Peter."

"I see your making some tea."

"Yes, would you like some?"

"Yes please." He took a cup and sip some "Ah, this is delicious Penny."

"Thank you."

**Meanwhile in fourth position Christopher decides to have a snack.**

"Fresh baked croissants; just perfect."

"Hey Chris pass me some of that."

"Okay Luke, coming at ya!"

He caught them "Many obliges."

**The Slag Brothers are rocking along but the Army Surplus Special is coming up fast and takes second position followed by Nurse Bridget. The Gruesome Twosome is catching up with Dragon Power with Red Max hot on their tails. Meanwhile, in the Dastardly Deed Department;**

"I like to see those Wacky Racers get through this field of firecrackers. Here they come."

"Oh dear a field of firecrackers, I'll put them out." Nurse Bridget used her hose and doused them all out

Everyone went on their way.

"Curses! Drat and phooey!"

**According to our radar scope the Wacky Racers are going along the trail with Professor Pat Pending using the river is splashing his way through towing Christopher as he skies behind. They are now crossing the border to Switzerland and about to come into the town of Basel.**

"And here I am!"

**Dastardly! Now what are you up to?**

"That's the problem; I don't know what to do."

"Hey you! I'm the law around here and you better not be causing trouble here!" A man of Swiss descent came up with a gun

"Who me? Of course not sir but I believe a bunch of cars should be coming here and cause some trouble."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, here they come."

"I see thanks for the information, I'll stop them!"

"Just the plan I needed. Let's hurry and get ahead."

"Stop right there!"

Everyone came to a halt.

"What's wrong sir?"

"I won't allow any trouble here in the town!"

"But we're not here to cause trouble, we're racers just racing through to get to Bern."

"Racers? You're not troublemakers?"

"No, I assure you none of us will cause any trouble."

"That no good man lied to me."

"Let me guess; was it a sneaky-looking guy with a dog?"

"Yes."

"Of course, he's the real troublemaker always stopping us."

"I see, well I won't stand for that! I'll guide you through myself."

"Wow, thanks."

**So with a guide, the racers continue their way. Only 500 miles are left to enter into Bern. Dick Dastardly is in the lead and it looks like he's going to win.**

"We're almost there Muttley."

But suddenly their motor was torn off.

"What's going on? We're slowing down."He went outside "My motor! Who stole my motor?"

"I did you liar!"

Dastardly was wrapped up in rope

**Now the Wacky Racers are coming up; Numbers 4, 8, 5 and 9 are neck in neck. It looks like it's going to be a photo finish. Just a minute folks, so our Wacky Race winner is Red Max, Penelope comes in second and the Arkansas Chuggabug comes in third. **

"I hope you like Basel because you'll be staying there for quite a while."

"Drat, drat and drat and a double drat!"

Muttley laughed


	6. Race to Venice

**Clear the highway, here they come! Hear those Wacky engines run! It's the Wacky Racers heading for the finish line in Venice, Italy. Each one is determined to be a winner as they desperately try to pass one another. Number 1 the Slag Brothers are in the lead, the Ant Hill Mob is in second place and the Creepy Coupe is in third place. In fourth place is Dick Dastardly who's determined to pass the leaders. **

"All right Muttley, fire the bombs."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." he snickered and from the outside he landed perfect shots which send the drivers flying

"Got them!"

But before he could pass, the Slag Brothers' bits of car parts fall and crush them.

"Drat!"

**The Slag Brothers still hold the lead with Red Max in second spot and Rufus Ruffcut in third place. But Peter Perfect is moving up fast and takes the lead followed by Vanessa and the Arkansas Chuggabug. Vanessa makes her move to make Peter Perfect not so perfect.**

Crystal fires three corks that block Peter's exhaust pipes which make his engine explode and he zooms back to last place.

**The racers are now crossing the border to Italy and are about to enter Milan.**

"Here they come. Muttley, let's get into our painter disguises." They changed into Italian painters"Stop a right there."

Everyone came to a stop

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no, no; I would like to paint a portrait of all of you racers as a memento of your visit here in Milan."

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

"I don't know."

"Well, painting takes some time and we can't be late."

"We're in no rush, let's do it."

"Okay, we'll do it."

"Good, very good."

Unknown to them that Dastardly is planning to drop quick drying cement on them. I wonder how they'll get out of this.

"Now everyone stand right on that X mark."

As everyone was about to stand on the mark, Muttley asked Bridget for a painting of her and Arista.

"Drat that Muttley and his crush! At least I'll get the others out of the race."

Vanessa looked up

"This is too easy."

"All right now," he pressed the paintbrush that activates the quick drying cement but Vanessa created a pathway that directed the cement onto Dastardly.

"And now," with two chisels, black and white paint "Voila, a Dastardly Villain!"

Everyone applauded

"Good job Vanessa, for the statute and for thwarting Dastardly."

"Thanks Professor, now let's go finish the race."

Muttley presented his painting to Bridget, an excellent one

"This is amazing. You're quite the artist, thank you. Let's go Arista."

Everyone drove off.

"Muttley, find a chisel and get me out of this!"

Muttley laughed

**The racers leave Milan behind and continue their battling for the lead. They go through from city to city and have 500 miles to go before reaching Venice. Christopher Scott has the lead with Peter Perfect in second place and the Creep Coupe third. Dick Dastardly is far behind.**

"Drat! We'll never win at this rate! It looks like it's time to use a dastardly weapon."

**Dick Dastardly switches to Rocket power and goes into the lead. With that burst of speed, he'll win. Wait a minute it's going off course, Dick Dastardly took a turn right in front of the finish line. And here come the others, Christopher Scott is the winner, Peter Perfect second and the Creepy Coupe comes in third. **

**Meanwhile, in the middle of the Adriatic Sea,**

The duo paddled their way back to Venice

"Drat! Drat, drat and a double drat!"

Muttley snickered


	7. Heading Home for Rome

**There goes the Wacky Racers headed for the finish line in Rome. They're lead by the despicable, dirty, Dracula of the drag stretch Dick Dastardly.**

"You left out dashing and devastatingly handsome."

**And it looks like Peter Perfect is going to pass Dick.**

"These tacks should stop him." Dick threw some tacks

They punctured Peter's tires and then his car

"Oh fiddlesticks."

**And now Christopher Scott has moved up to challenge Dick Dastardly for the lead and it looks like he's going to pass Dick.**

"Over my dishonest body he will. You know what to do Muttley."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

By using a fishing line with lasagna as bait

"Wow that lasagna smells terrific."

He takes the bait and ends in the air dangling like a fish

"Uh-oh, why did I have to fall for that old trick?"

"Don't worry Christopher, I'll help you." Penelope picks up her umbrella "Here, grab onto my little ol' umbrella."

Christopher swings and grabs it. He lands safely

"Thanks Penny."

"You're welcome Christopher."

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a goody good do gooder. It looks like I'll have to come up with some dirty tricks."

**All the racers are holding a steady pace with Nurse Bridget in last place.**

"We need a plan to get ahead."

Bridget started thinking

"I've got it! I'll just switch to Rocket Booster power. Get your goggles and helmet on Arista because we're going to blast off."

They put on helmets and goggles as it appears

**Wow look at them go and pass the pack! They're way out in front now and the first to reach Bologna. It looks like Dick Dastardly has come up with something.**

"Indeed I have, this high-speed missile will take out those Wacky Racers."

**Oh no, look out Nurse Bridget!**

"Oh my! It's true that we can escape that missile easily but everyone else and the city will be in danger. Quick Arista, bring out the pipeline."

A giant pipeline was brought which directed its' course back to Dastardly.

"Oh no!"

It exploded and sent Dastardly in the air

"Muttley! Do something!"

Muttley was ready with a trampoline which caught Dick but he pierced through it and fell flat to the ground. Muttley laughed

**The racers leave Bologna and are heading for Florence. Nurse Bridget is in the lead but here comes Vanessa who uses Magic Carpet power.**

Vanessa is filing her nails and Crystal paints them.

"Just perfect."

**Vanessa flies into the lead with Nurse Bridget in second place and Professor Pat Pending in third place. The racers now come to Florence but wait there's a fogbank. That's strange for fog to appear in Italy in this time of year.**

"It's all going according to my plan."

**But how did you do it, you fiend?**

"Diabolically simple, by using a fog machine that covers the entire city, the others will get lost giving me enough time to get ahead."

"Just as I thought, Dick Dastardly!"

"We have to stop that fog machine."

Crystal transforms her collar into a bazooka and blasts away. It destroys the fog machine.

"The fog machine! It's destroyed!"

"And guess who destroyed it."

"Curses! Drat you Vanessa and Crystal!"

"Now to help the others."

"That won't be necessary, look."

**How about that! Nurse Bridget and Professor Pat Pending use Beacon Power to guide the others through the city.**

"All right, they all made it, now to make the fog completely disappear and get back in the race."

The fog disappeared and Vanessa zooms ahead.

**It's now the final lap folks, Vanessa is in the lead with Peter Perfect second and Rufus Ruffcut third. The others are bunched each looking for an opening. The Ant Hill Mob finds one and uses Pogo Power, the Chuggabug runs barefoot followed by Penelope Pitstop. Red Max uses extra propeller power, the Army Surplus Special uses bazooka power, the Slag Brothers are gaining on them one foot at a time and the Creepy Coupe uses Dragon Breath power. Yes folks it's anybody's race! But wait, here comes Dick Dastardly and pasts everyone. He's now neck in neck with Vanessa for the lead. It's only 500 yards left till the finish line. Vanessa and Dick Dastardly are still neck in neck followed by Peter Perfect and Rufus Ruffcut. It looks like this is going to be a photo finish.**

"Did you say photo finish?"

**They're approaching the finish line and it is indeed a photo finish. Vanessa London is the winner with Peter Perfect second and Rufus Ruffcut third. And what do you know, Dick Dastardly stopped to get his picture taken. Oh the big ham!**

Dastardly and Muttley laugh together.


	8. The Vienna Dash

**Today our Wacky Racers are racing in Austria and heading for the finish in the national capital Vienna. Each one is determined to be a winner and as just as determined to stop them is sneaky Dick Dastardly and his snickering sidekick Muttley. **

**In the lead is number 3 Professor Pat Pending, in second position is Christopher Scott and the Red Max is in third place and everyone's friend Dick Dastardly is in last place. **

"But not for long!"

He shot out a traffic stop light which forced everyone to stop

"What's the matter? Trying to see if it will say 'go'?" he laughed

"Aw shoot, he tricked us."

"Just stay where you are guys, I'll put a stop to him."

Vanessa put a brick wall in front of them and they crashed right into it.

"Drat!"

"Really Dastardly, you need to learn when to stop."

Everyone laughed as they speed along

"I'll show them, I'll stop them all or my name isn't Dick Dastardly!"

**Professor Pat Pending is still in the lead but Christopher takes to the air with airplane power and flies into the lead. But here comes Peter Perfect and he is pouring on the power and comes in first. Neck in neck for fourth position is number 13 the amazing Vanessa London and number 8 the Arkansas Chuggabug.**

"It's time to go fishing and I'm gonna catch a catfish."

With a freshly caught fish, Luke casts his bait towards Crystal. Crystal notices, take a whiff and a lick.

"Freshly caught salmon dangling from a fishing line, the old fishing trick as expected from a hillbilly. I'll show him, he can't catch this cat." She takes the bait and speeds off with it

Luke reels it in "I've gotcha!" but the Chuggabug is pulled along off the road "She's got us! Blubber, hit the brakes!"

Blubber hits the brakes which shoots Luke off his seat and smack into a tree. Crystal eats the fish

"Thanks for the fish, see ya!" she dashes off laughing

"Darn cat! Get her Blubber!"

"Oh no you won't." she transform her collar into a big pink feather and starts tickling him.

"Uh-oh, I forgot that Blubber is ticklish."

She continued tickling him as he continued laughing

"I have to admit it; he's pretty cute when he's laughing. I'm done now and now I have to get back in the Wacky Race before Vanessa gets worried." Crystal speeds off

"We gotta get back in the race too Blubber, let's go." They sped off as well

**While Crystal hitches a ride with number 4 the Red Max, Dick Dastardly is up to one of his tricks.**

"Here they come Muttley, plant the dynamite."

Muttley did so and awaited the signal as he snickered

"Now Muttley!"

He pushed the plunger but it didn't go off and everyone went on their way

"What happened? The dynamite didn't go off." He went to check "Now what went wrong?" it exploded "Drat!"

**The race continues as the racers reach Salzburg. Red Max takes to the air and reaches Vanessa.**

"I'll take it from here Max. Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

Crystal jumps and lands safely.

"Oh there you are Crystal. I was starting to get worried but I know you will always make your way back."

"Yeah, it's a long story about the delay, I'll tell you about it later. Did I miss anything?"

"No nothing much happened as yet."

"Indeed, nothing has happened as yet."

**Now what are you up to Dastardly?**

"A short announcement: Attention the Salzburg Zoo is offering fifty thousand dollars for the safe return of a rare snow white reindeer."

"Fifty thousand? Did you hear that Serge?"

"Find that rare snow white reindeer and the reward are ours!"

"Not if Red Max zooms in first!"

"I'll cut in the fifty grand too." said Christopher

"We'll cut in the fifty grand too and still win the Wacky Race." said Rufus

"That's what he thinks." he put up a snow white reindeer dummy

"There it is! Quick Meekly, let's get him."

"Right Segre!"

"Ready with the cage of the angry bear?"

Muttley nodded snickering and released the bear.

"All right now we've gotcha!"

"Um Segre, that's no reindeer."

"No kidding, it's an angry bear. Let's get out of here!" They went off in a flash

Red Max comes up laughing "The Great Red Max will catch that reindeer! I haven't lost my touch that was one of my perfect landings." then he heard a roar "Something tells me that wasn't the rare snow white reindeer."

The bear threw him back

"What's wrong Max, a reindeer giving you trouble?" Christopher laughs as Max flies past him "I'll get that reindeer."

"Not I get to it first."

"There it is! I'll lasso it."

Christopher made a perfect catch

"I got it." He looked closely "Wait a minute; it's just a stuffed reindeer."

"What? Aww what a disappointment!"

"Oh well, let's get back in the race."

They went off

"Curses! My trick was exposed."

The bear roared behind making him run from it

"Muttley! Do something!"

Muttley laughed.

**It's now the final lap of the race. Peter Perfect is out in front with Rufus Ruffcut in second place and the Creepy Coupe in third place. Here comes Dick Dastardly passing the entire pack and it looks like he's going to win the honest way**

"You bet your bonnet sister! I'll win this race even if I have to cheat!"

But the Mean Machine runs out of fuel and just right in front of the finish line

"Oh no!"

**And here come the rest of the cars: The winner is Peter Perfect, Rufus Ruffcut comes in second and the Creepy Coupe third.**

"I can't believe it! We ran out of fuel! Drat, drat and drat and a double drat!"

Muttley laughed, as Dick was about to give him a knock on the head he quickly used a hard hat

"Ouch!"

Muttley continued laughing


	9. Dash to Berlin

**Today the Wacky Racers are racing through Germany and heading for the finish line in the national capital Berlin. Penelope Pitstop is in the lead with Nurse Bridget Swan in second place and Vanessa London in third place. The others are holding a steady pace as they reach the city Frankfurt but there's no sign of the Double Zero.**

"I'm right here."

**What are you up to Dastardly?**

"Giving them an offer to lure them and then trap them all so that I'll win this Wacky Race." He put up a sign "Free Frankfurter Crown Cake how could they resist."

The girls stop

"Free Frankfurter Cake, let's try some."

'Yes we should it's very delicious."

"Okay."

"Here come the girls, all right Muttley lower the cage."

However Vanessa puts it to a stop.

"Curses! Foiled again by that female wizard!"

The girls enjoy the crown cake and get back in the race. But the others fall for it and get trapped.

"Gotcha!"Dastardly laughed "Now to eliminate those female Wacky Racers and I'll win this race!"

Dastardly and Muttley went off in a flash

"How do we get out of this cage?" asked Christopher

"Don't worry; I have a steel cutting saw with me. You know what to do Rufus."

"Right Professor."

Rufus cuts the bars through

"Now let's get back in the race."

They hurriedly went off.

**The ladies of the gas pedal are now passing through Bad Hersfeld and heading for Eisenach where they pass by Wartburg Castle. But Dick Dastardly is already there and has another sneaky idea.**

"All right Muttley pour the glue on the road."

Fortunately they noticed it

"Uh-oh, someone spilt glue on the road

"Luckily I have a de-glue spray can."

"I have an idea, if I use my fans and your de-glue spray, we can clean up this little ol road"

"Yes, good thinking Penelope."

"Vanessa, can you adjust the height of the fans?"

"Of course."

Together they cleared the road and went on their way.

"Drat! Drat, drat and a double drat! But let's get the others."

All the others get stuck. Luckily Professor Pat Pending uses his de-glue gizmo and unstuck the others.

"Triple drat!"

Muttley laughed earning a knock on his head.

**The racers leave Eisenach behind and coming into the final lap. But wait a train's coming, it looks like no one can get through**

"Did you say no one?"

The train comes to a stop and Penelope comes out

"Thanks boys."

"Drat you! Drat, drat and a double drat!"

He gets run over by the other cars

**Only 1000 miles left till the finish line, Penelope still holds the lead with Nurse Bridget second and Vanessa third. The Creepy Coupe is creeping up on the leaders followed by Peter Perfect but here comes the Army Surplus Special passing them all. Now Christopher shifts to motorbike power and takes the lead. It's anybody's race at this point but here comes Dick Dastardly pouring it on determined to pass the pack.**

"It looks like we'll have to go into overdrive."

**Dastardly has gotten a great burst of speed but the Double Zero rams into the other cars. What a chain reaction, it looks like no one will finish.**

"Not if I can help it."

Christopher quickly fixes his car and the others in a flash. Everyone hurries along except for Dick Dastardly.

**The racers are coming to the finish line. The winner is number 5 Penelope Pitstop, Nurse Bridget in second place and Vanessa London in third. **

"Oh who wanted to win this Wacky Race anyway?" Dick was furious then he cried "I did! I wanted to win this race! Why don't I ever get to win a race?"

Muttley laughed


	10. The Speedy Romania Travellers

**Today our Wacky Racers are wheeling their way from Budapest, Hungary to the finish line in Bucharest, Romania. The Army Surplus Special is in the lead with the Creepy Coupe in second position and Professor Pat Pending in third position. Wait a minute, there's a helicopter. Don't tell me that's Dick Dastardly**

"Well, it's not your grandmother."

**Now what are you up to?**

"Just look below."

**A giant firecracker with wings?**

"That's right! I'll give those Wacky Racers the firework display that they have never seen!"

**Uh-oh this will be more than catastrophic!**

"Uh-oh Segre, there's a firecracker with wings heading straight for us!"

"Yikes! Quick, someone think fast!"

"I'm on it!'

Professor brings out a giant pipeline that diverts it back to the helicopter and what a firework display. Everyone stopped to watch it.

"Don't you just love fireworks?" said Vanessa

"They are pretty." said Penelope

"And amazing." said Peter

"This is just awesome." said Christopher

"Best firework display I've ever seen." Luke

"Neat huh?" said Rock Slag

"Yeah, yeah." said Gravel Slag

Not far from them Dastardly landed on the ground.

He coughed "Drat!"

Muttley snickered as he floated down gently by parachute.

**According to our radar scope the Wacky Racers are bunched up and then peel off. They now pass through Szolnok and enter the border of Romania. The Army Surplus Special is still in the lead with Rufus Ruffcut in second place and the Ant Hill Mob in third place. Let's check up ahead in Oradea; it looks like Dick Dastardly has come up with another plan.**

"Indeed, this large brick wall should stop them!" Dick Dastardly zooms ahead

"Hey Serge, there's a large brick wall up ahead."

"Plow right through it!"

They smashed through the brick wall and everyone managed to get across.

"Did that plowing hurt you Serge?"

"What do you think?" Serge appeared from the cannon

**Meanwhile Dick Dastardly is in lead and arrive in Cluj-Napoca. But unknown to him, a pair of eyes watches him.**

A small sprite dressed in green clothes and wings. He giggled

"They look like perfect easy targets to play pranks on."

"Drat! I meant to stall them but they're getting ahead. I'll have to be more dastardly."

He drove through a net which repelled him backwards into a wall.

"Wow! What a kooky yet clever booby-trap! I wished I thought of it!"

"That was made by me; Aldo the sprite!"

"A sprite eh? You could be of some help for me." he chuckled

"Sure why not, I've played some tricks for a while."

Little did Dastardly knew that the sprite was going to double cross him as he crossed his fingers behind his back

"Here they come Aldo. What plan do you have?"

"I'm going to play this tape. This tape will play music which will cause them to stop and make them dance Romanian folk dances."

"That sounds like fun. Play that tape."

He plays the tape and the music makes Dastardly and Muttley do the folk dances instead.

"Don't forget the costumes."

He dressed them in the folk dancing costumes

"Drat you! You let the others get away!"

"Cheer up and enjoy the dancing. See, the dog is enjoying it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttley snickered

**The Wacky Racers go along their way through city to city battling for the lead. The Army Surplus Special holds onto the lead with the Ant Hill Mob in second place and the charming Nurse Bridget in third place but here come the Slag Brothers making their move to pass her.**

Rock smacks the umbrella down forcing Nurse Bridget to stop as they go on ahead.

"Oh dear, I can't see anything."

The Professor stops

"Don't worry Nurse, I'll help you."

He uses a gizmo that straights the umbrella

"That's better, thank you Professor."

"My pleasure Nurse Bridget."

They speed off

**The racers now come to Sibiu.**

"All right, I've got a good one. What appears to be straw on the road is actually a giant hole and they will all have a great fall."

"Simple yet sneaky; I like it, I like it! But there better be no slip ups!"

"Don't worry this is foolproof."

"Here they come, let's watch the fun."

But everyone got through without falling.

"What the- They all got through! Aldo, you dum-dum!"

"I was sure it would work. Why don't you try it? Maybe you'll get across."

"I will."

Dastardly got in and drove only to fall into the trap. Aldo and Muttley laughed.

**And now from Rimnicu Vilcea to ****Pitesti ****drive the Wacky Racers. The Army Surplus Special is a cinch to win with the Ant Hill Mob in second place and the Arkansas Chuggabug is steaming along in third place.**

"All right Aldo, this plan better go well or you're through!"

"Don't worry this will work."

**What has Aldo come up with this time?**

"When the Wacky Racers cross this line altogether, it will activate his trap and cover all the Racers in cold ice cream with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry to top it all! Oh boy, they'll get a sweet surprise!" He laughed

"Here they come!"

"Oh boy I can't wait!"

But nothing happened and everyone passed safely

"Aldo! You dum-dum sprite! Why I ought to-"

Everything fell on Dastardly

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

They started eating and laughing.

**Now it's the finish line and here they come. The winner is the Army Surplus Special, the Ant Hill Mob finish second and the Arkansas Chuggabug comes in third. It was a great race!**

Dastardly crosses the finish line last as usual.

"When I get my hands on that sprite, he's going to get it!"

That's when Dastardly saw Vanessa, Crystal and Aldo laughing

"Good work Aldo."

"Thanks Miss Vanessa, anything for you."

"You know each other?'

"We're good friends. When I need someone to pretend to be a villain's friend and prank them, I call Aldo."

"You mean to tell me you were working together just to make me lose?"

"After that giant firecracker attempt, I could not take any chances."

"You're despicable!"

"Look who's talking Mr. Despicable Sore Loser." said Crystal "Don't you know, all is fair in love and racing."

They all laughed while Dastardly grew furious "Drat, drat and double drat!"


	11. The Great Greece Dash

**Today, the Wacky Racers are now getting ready to race in Greece from Thessaloniki to the national capital Athens. And they're off! In the lead is Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific the highest in mechanical engineering.**

Parts of the engine flew out but Peter catches them in a basket and puts them back in.

**Sailing along with the breeze in second place is number 5 the lovely Penelope Pitstop and in third place is number 3 Professor Pat Pending. But wait the Double Zero with those double villains Dick Dastardly and Muttley had managed to get into the lead**

"Good thing we found that sneaky shortcut, right Muttley?" he laughed

Muttley laughed

"And now to delay those slowpokes."

He zoomed ahead

**And now the Wacky Racers enter the little town of ****Katerini. Dick Dastardly must have a trick up his sleeve.**

"That's right! This remote control metal spinning top will take those Wacky Racers out for a spin. And here they come, watch the fun!**"**

He pushed the button but the top went flying into the sky

"What happened? That top was supposed to go straight not fly and now they're all getting away!"

Muttley found a note and gave it to Dastardly

"A note?"

'Dear Dastardly I tampered with your spinning top so that you will not put me and the others out of action. Sincerely, Vanessa London.'

"Oh, I hate that meddling female!"

A small side note dropped

'PS, look up.'

Dastardly looked up and the top dropped down. It took him for a spin

"Help, help! Muttley, stop me, stop me!"

Muttley pulled out a STOP sign and used the hand sign for stop. He laughed.

**The Wacky beat goes on as the Army Surplus Special is in the lead.**

"Hey Segre, Christopher is right behind us."

"Don't worry Meekly, I'll push him back."

Sgt. Blast fired rushing water pushing Christopher back.

"That should slow him down."

Christopher pulls out water cannon and blasts his way while converting to Surfboard power.

"Cowabunga!"

"Yikes!" Sergeant Blast ducked as Christopher zoomed ahead

**With a clever strategy, Christopher surfs into the lead as the racers come into Larissa. It looks like Dastardly has come up with another trick.**

"Indeed I have. All right Muttley release the cannonball."

Muttley nodded snickering and the cannonball rolled right towards the others.

**Look out Christopher, that giant cannonball is heading towards you!**

"Don't worry, Giant cannonball in the corner pocket."

Christopher brought out a steel pool stick and tapped the cannonball backwards.

"Oh no!" Dastardly ran for it but got ran over

Muttley laughed

**The race continues as the racers continue to battle for the lead from Volos to Lamia. Number 1 the Slag Brothers in the lead with the Creepy Coupe in second place and Rufus Ruffcut in third but here comes the Ant Hill Mob using jet skate power and jet skate into the lead. The racers are about to come to Thivai.**

"Hurry up with those train tracks Muttley, here they come."

A fake railroad was built and the signal rang

"This should stop them in their tracks."

But Dastardly got ran over by a train then the racers.

"Drat!"

Muttley laughed.

**Now the Racers are coming into the home stretch in Athens. It's the Ant Hill Mob in the lead with the Slag Brothers in second place and Rufus Ruffcut in third. Dick Dastardly is way behind and unable to pass.**

"It looks like we'll have to go over them."

Dastardly successfully goes over everyone but the finish line sign stopped him.

**It's the Ant Hill Mob finishing first, the Slag Brothers come in second and Rufus Ruffcut takes third place.**

"Muttley! Get me down from here!"

**And as usual the Mean Machine crosses the finish line last.**

"Drat, double drat!"

Muttley laughed


	12. The Dublin Derby

**Through the valley and over the vale, the Wacky Racers hit the trail! They're heading for the finish line in Dublin, Ireland. Dick Dastardly is in the lead but here comes Vanessa determined to pass him.**

"Okay Crystal you know what to do."

"Right."

Crystal transforms the collar into a jet pack and lands on the Double Zero. She tampers the gas tank spilling out all the fuel causing the Double Zero to slow down.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know."

Crystal jumps back to Vanessa

"See you later Dastardly!"

"So long!" they laugh together

"Drat you Vanessa and Crystal! Drat, drat and a double drat!"

**Vanessa is in the lead with the Creepy Coupe second and the Slag Brothers in third. But here comes Red Max making his move and what a performance, he's now in the lead. Steaming up the road in fifth place is the Arkansas Chuggabug which bothers Nurse Bridget and Arista.**

They both started coughing. Arista holds a pea shooter, puts an injection inside and shoots away. Upon contact the boiler explodes leaving them stranded as Nurse Bridget zooms ahead.

**Professor Pat Pending converts to airplane power and flies into first place as the racers come to Newry. But wait a minute, there's a car running at top speed heading for the racers.**

"It's all going according to my plan!"

**What is exactly your plan, you villain?**

"That is a remote control car bomb loaded with dynamite!" He laughed

**Uh-oh, quick Professor do something!**

"I am I am!"

The Professor switches to magnet power and turns it around right back to Dick Dastardly

"Yikes! Gang way!"

Dastardly and Muttley run for their lives but get hit and sent flying

"Quick Muttley do something!"

Muttley spins his tail thus it acts like a propeller and catches Dastardly.

"Nice work Muttley, its back to the drawing board to stop those Wacky Racers!"

**And now out of Newry and into Dundalk come the Wacky Racers. Here comes the Arkansas Chuggabug coming up fast with Tiger Power and spring into the lead.**

"Not bad, but how about we show them real tiger power?"

"You just read my mind Crystal. Give it all you got."

Crystal jumps out and changes into a tiger and a leash tied to the front.

**Wow, Vanessa is roaring ahead with her own Tiger Power.**

They are right behind the Chuggabug. Crystal roars scaring them out of their seats and they take the lead as they land back.

"See you later boys!" Vanessa laughs

**Now with Vanessa in the lead the Wacky Race goes on. Meanwhile, while Dick Dastardly is catching up by using a shortcut a pair of eyes watches him.**

It was a leprechaun.

"Hmm, a trespasser eh? I'll stop him."

Dastardly drove through a string which dropped a huge piece of peat on him.

"Wow, what a keen booby-trap! I wished I thought of it."

"This is Liam the leprechaun's territory and now I'll trap you for trespassing."

"Now wait a minute Mr. Liam sir, you wouldn't want to trap me would you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"How about trapping the strangers polluting good ol Ireland?"

"Well where are they?"

"I'll show you." he laughed

**The Wacky Racers now leave Drogheda and are coming into the final lap. Dick Dastardly managed to sneak into the lead with his new companion.**

"So here they are. I'll stop them!"

"You do that!"

Dastardly went off.

Liam pulled out a gun out of his hat and started shooting causing the others to stop

"We're under attack! Private Meekly fire!"

A cannonball was fired

"All right youse mugs let him have It." the Ant Hill Mob fired

Liam put up a shield and continued firing

"Now everyone stop." Vanessa's voice wasn't heard so Crystal transformed her collar into a big horn and blew into it. The sound stopped the firing

"That's better. Is that you Liam?"

"Well, if it isn't Vanessa and Crystal! How have you been lassies?"

"Just fine, but why are you shooting at me and the other Wacky Racers?"

"You mean these are the Wacky Racers? Oooh! That no good trespasser lied to me!"

"Don't tell me, it was a sneaky looking guy with a dog?"

"That's right."

"Well, I wasn't expecting the Hooded Claw to do something like this. That was Dick Dastardly and Muttley."

"You mean the fellows who obstruct every race?"

"You got it."

"Well then, let's get going. I'll show them what happens when they mess with a leprechaun."

"You've got it."

Everyone speed off

**It's now only 100 yards left for the finish line and it's Dick Dastardly all the way.**

"We're going to win Muttley!" He laughed

But then a missile came towards the Double Zero and hit it sending Dastardly and Muttley up, up and away.

"Nice shot Crystal."

"Naturally."

"The rest is up to you Liam."

"With pleasure."

Dastardly and Muttley landed in Liam's net.

**Here come the Wacky Racers, it's going to be close and it's Vanessa London finishing first with Professor Pat Pending second and the Creepy Coupe comes in third. Meanwhile, back in Liam's territory,**

Liam locked them in a house

"Enjoy your stay." He laughed

"Drat, double drat!"

Muttley laughed


	13. London Street Railways Race

**Today our Wacky Racers are waiting to wheel their way in England from Newcastle to the finish line London. And they're off! Taking an early lead is the pretty wizard Vanessa London and her partner Crystal in the Magic Rocket. In second position is Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific and in third is the Ant Hill Mob. There's no sign of the Double Zero. Wait a minute there's the Double Zero but its going in reverse and heading straight for the other cars. Dastardly must have flipped his lid.**

"Flipped like a fox, ma'am. That is a remote controlled dummy full of dynamite."

**Oh no! Look out Vanessa!**

"Oh my gosh! I'm starting to think that Dastardly wants to do us in."

"Not if I send it back to its owner."

Vanessa turns it in reverse and it heads back for Dastardly and Muttley.

"Yikes! Every man and dog for himself!"

It reached them and exploded on contact sending them up, up and away.

"Muttley! Do something!"

Muttley blows a balloon and grabs Dastardly's hand

"Good work Muttley. That wizard and the rest of those Wacky Racers won't have it so easy the next time."

**At this point Christopher Scott is in the lead.**

"Uh-oh, the Red Max is gaining on me. I'll switch to motorbike power."

He does so and speed off

"Oh no you don't Christopher."

**Red Max fires away and punctures Christopher's tires. Right behind him neck in neck for second place is number 5 Penelope Pitstop and number 12 Nurse Bridget and in third place the Creepy Coupe who's determined to pass them by going into Dragon Power.**

The Dragon comes out but Arista acts quickly and douses the Dragon's breath with a hose making him yelp in fear and back into the belfry.

**The racers now come to the city of Leeds.**

"Here they come Muttley, set up the barricades."

The barricades were set up

**What a dirty trick Dastardly has blocked the entire road. But here comes the Buzz Wagon.**

"I'll get by quicker than you say 'suffering sawdust'."

All the barricades were completely destroyed and turned to sawdust.

"Blast their blades! They buzz sawed my barricades! It looks like I'll have to think of something else."

**While Dastardly thinks of other tricks, the racers are holding a steady pace: the Ant Hill Mob is in the lead, Professor Pat Pending in second place and Red Max in third. But wait a minute, there's no sign of numbers 5, 12 and 13. Here they are but the cars are empty. Oh how cute! The girls are out to tea.**

The girls were drinking tea and eating scones and Battenberg cake.

"Delicious."

"Indeed, nothing like tea time to relax from racing."

"Yeah, it's great to be in England."

"Another scone Arista?"

"Yes, please."

**In fifth position Peter Perfect has some tea**

"Ah, nothing like tea time on such a nice day."

**Christopher Scott in fourth position is eating fish and chips.**

"Nothing like fish and chips in jolly old England."

**Meanwhile in the Dastardly Deed department, may I ask what you're doing Dastardly?**

"Ask away miss."

**All right, what are you up to?**

"The road looks normal to you doesn't it?"

"**Yes."**

"But I have placed land mines on the road and colored it for camouflage!" He laughed "And here they come, watch the fun!"

Upon contact, the boys were sent flying.

"Oh my! The boys are in trouble!" said Penelope

"Quick, lay out these mattresses." said Bridget

The girls laid out three mattresses and the boys landed safely

"Is everyone all right?" asked Vanessa

"We're just perfect, thank you." said Peter

"Yeah, thanks girls." said Christopher

"What happened?" asked Penelope

"We must have been ambushed by someone." said Sergeant Blast

"And that someone is right over there!" Vanessa pointed out Dick Dastardly

"Uh-oh, let's get out of here!" Dastardly and Muttley ran off

"Arista, fetch!"

Arista went off and fetched them both

"Drat!"

Everyone was closing down on the finish line

**And here they come. The winner is number 8 the Arkansas Chuggabug, Penelope Pitstop comes in second place and Peter Perfect comes in third. I wonder what happened to Dick Dastardly? Here he is along with his partner Muttley tied up to a lamp post.**

"Drat them!"

"Don't worry folks, we'll set them free for the next race. That is, if we remember." Crystals imitates Muttley's laugh


	14. The Scottish Sprint

**Today's Wacky Race finds our Wacky Racers racing in Scotland heading for the finish line in Aberdeen and what a Wacky Race it is. So far it's Christopher Scott in the lead making some hot spicy gumbo. **

"Delicious."

**Steaming up the road in second place is the Arkansas Chuggabug and in third place is the Army Surplus Special. Up ahead is those two troublemakers Dick Dastardly and Muttley.**

"Here they come Muttley, put the grass over the hole."

A giant hole was made to trap the racers but everyone got through.

"What happened? Everyone got through." He went over and stomped on it only to fall down

"Muttley! Give me a hand!"

He applauded and laughed

**The racers are now bunched up. Each driver keeping a steady pace and is looking for an opening. Dick Dastardly found a shortcut and is leading as they approach Loch Ness Lake**

"The name gives me an idea."

They parked

Meanwhile the Racers approached Loch Ness only to see the signs.

"Danger, this is the home of the Loch Ness Monster, no trespassers. Go back or else."

"Oh boy, I knew this would happen. We just had to cross the lake named after the monster of the lake."

"Nonsense Christopher, the Loch Ness Monster is just an urban myth." said Peter

"You think so eh? He's real."

"He might appear this second."

"I'll believe it when I see it Gruesome."

Then the Loch Ness Monster appeared. Actually it's Dastardly and Muttley in disguising growling

"Go back, go back."

"That's the Loch Ness Monster? I thought he was bigger."

A shadow overlooked the fake monster. It turned around to see the real Loch Ness Monster; he was green about 30 feet tall and frowning a huge frown

"Get out of my lake you fake!"

"Yikes! The Loch Ness Monster!" They swam off

"You haven't lost it Cyrus."

"That was a good scare

"Thanks lads, now everyone all aboard I'll get you all across faster than you can say 'bob's your uncle'"

"Thank you."

"I guess he's not so bad after all." said Christopher

"Do you believe it now Peter?"

"Yes Penny, I do believe it."

**Thanks to the Loch Ness Monster, the race continues. The racers are fighting for the lead, so far it's the Ant Hill Mob first, the Army Surplus Special second and Penelope Pitstop third.**

"These wires across the road should stop them. Brace yourself Muttley here they come."

However, Dastardly is wrapped up in his own trick.

"Drat!"

**The racers are bearing down on the final stretch, it's Rufus Ruffcut in first place, Christopher Scott and Professor Pat Pending third and running last is Dick Dastardly who's planning a strategy to get ahead.**

Muttley whimpers and covers his eyes

"Don't worry; I perfected Rocket Power, we're sure to win." They take off

**Dastardly has now passed the pack and is fourth place. Wait a minute; he lost the Rocket, now he's lost control.**

The Double Zero hits the Convert-a-Car which sends the drivers flying, the Convert-a-Car hits the Tropical Convertible which send the driver flying which hits the Buzzwagon and sends its' drivers out.

**Wow, what a crack up! The drivers were thrown out of their seats and are landing safely but in the wrong vehicles.**

Dastardly and Muttley lands in the Buzzwagon, Christopher lands in the Convert-a-Car, Rufus and Sawtooth land in the Tropical Convertible and the Professor lands in the Mean Machine.  
"There's the finish line and we're in the lead."

**You're forgetting something Dick. If you cross the finish line in the wrong car, you'll be disqualified.**

"Oh no, you're right."

He hit the brakes and they got sent flying in the air

**And here we go again folks. The drivers are back in their own cars but no one has crossed the finish line. The Army Surplus Special is sizzling along but seeing no room to pass hits the brakes. They hit Dick Dastardly which hits Professor Pat Pending who rams into Christopher Scott who slams into Rufus Ruffcut who crosses the finish line first. Number 11 comes in second and number 3 third.**

**Oh, what a smashing finish! Some of these cars are a real mess after this race. Say Muttley, where's Dastardly?**

He appeared from the cannon mouth.

"Double drat!"

Muttley snickered


	15. Dashing in Denmark

**Today's Wacky Race takes over water in Denmark as they head for the national capital Copenhagen. But wait, one of the racers' switched to submarine power. It can only be, it is: sneaky Dick Dastardly and Muttley the menace. We all know this means no good for the Wacky Racers.**

"To eliminate the competition, I'll use my rotor route router."

He shreds the bridge leaving it impossible for the others to pass

**Well the problem is nothing to Professor Pat Pending and Christopher Scott, they take the water like ducks. Now it's the Ant Hill Mob moving up.**

"All right youse guys, all together. Stroke, stroke, stroke."

They rowed their way to third

**Now it's Vanessa London. How are you going to cross, Miss Vanessa?**

"To make it easy for me and the others, I'll use Sea Serpent Power."

With a snap of the fingers, the Magic Rocket becomes a light pink sea serpent. Vanessa and Crystal rides on the head.

"All abroad the Sea Serpent Express!"

**And now the others make their way all expect number 4. Too bad, Red Max has dropped to last place.**

But Max lassos the serpent's tail and drags behind

"Now this is drag racing." he laughed

**The Creepy Coupe is running second with the Slag Brothers bashing their way to third and Nurse Bridget sailing into fourth place.**

"Drat! It's those Wacky Racers! They're the ones who forced me to be a bad guy. Just look at what they're making me do, use these flying sharp point pencils. I don't really want to do it but…" he laughed as he pressed the button "Go get them!"

They flew as fast as dragonflies towards the Wacky Racers. The Creepy Coupe used Dragon Breath power and burned them to dust.

"Drat! I'll have to find a better way to stall them."

Dastardly stopped at an intersection

"Let me have a look at that map, we're supposed to go this route but we'll cheat and go right so that way we'll stop them before they reach the finish line."

Dastardly did so while the others went straight on. However Penelope Pitstop stopped at the intersection.

"Oh dear which way should little ol' me go?" Penelope checked the map "On the right is where my cousin Arnold is. I'll pay him a little visit." Penelope took the same route as Dastardly

**Meanwhile on the right road, it's the charming Nurse Bridget and Arista out in front with a comfortable lead so she relaxes by having a mud pack facial while Arista eats biscuits.**

**Off the road is number 4 Red Max who's having starting trouble.**

He spins his propeller but no good, a second time and nothing. When they say 'third time's the charm', it wasn't for Max as his propeller chases him.

**And there goes number 4 back in the running.**

Dastardly and Muttley continue their way

"We'll get there in no time Muttley, who says good guys always win?"

Muttley pointed out that Penelope was following them.

"Oh no, don't tell me that's Penelope Pitstop."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Drat! I'll have to stop her first before I get to the others."

Suddenly the Mean Machine crossed through a line which sounded an alarm

"What's going on?"

"Freeze!" A man with dark hair wearing a straw hat, blue shirt, red pants and boots came up holding a gun "I'm Arnold and you're trespassing on my land!"

"Well, Arnold I'm actually Danish myself." Dastardly faked a Danish accent "I came to warn you that a troublemaker is coming to destroy your land."

"Whoever it is, that person's going to regret it."

He chuckled "Just what I needed."

He took off

"So that's the trespasser."

"Hi there Cousin Arnold, long time, no see."

"Well if it isn't Cousin Penelope! Good to see you. I didn't know you were in Denmark."

"The little ol' Wacky Race is in Denmark so I thought I say 'hi'."

"Say, is anyone else following you? Any trespassers?"

"No."

"I have the feeling that I had been shanghaied. Luckily I had a trap."

Suddenly there was the sound of a crash. The Mean Machine fell into a pit.

"Drat! Stopped by a well dug pit!"

"Bet you didn't expect that did you?" Arnold laughed

"It serves you right for lying to my cousin."

**Now the Wacky Racers are coming into the final stretch. It's the Chuggabug running barefoot to first place, the Ant Hill Mob second and the Slag Brothers third. It seems Penelope has come up with an idea**

"Indeed I have, with this rubber band and two posts; I made a little ol' slingshot. It will give me the extra speed for the final stretch." She went back to her car "Here goes." She reversed stretching the rubber and it pushed her forward at high speed

"Whee!"

**Number 5 snaps ahead, Penelope's passing everyone as if they were standing still and takes the lead. They're approaching the finish line and its Penelope Pitstop first, the Arkansas Chuggabug second and the Ant Hill Mob third.**

**And as for Dick Dastardly,**

Arnold locked him up in a shed

"Drat, drat and drat and a double drat!"

Muttley laughed, as Dastardly was about to hit him he bit his hand

"Ouch!"

Muttley continued laughing


	16. The Netherlands Rally

**As the Wacky Racers leave Brussels, Belgium and head for the finish line, the entire city of Rotterdam, Netherlands turns out for the finish of this race.**

**So far it's Vanessa London leading followed by Dick Dastardly and it looks like he's going to pass.**

"Not if I can help it." Crystal fires a pepper shot

It the Double Zero making Dastardly and Muttley which pulls them way back and hit the others

"Oh boy, I'm sure glad I'm here and not back there."

"Curses! Foiled by that wizard's pesky cat."

"I say, we've done it again." said Peter

"Well, another race, another crash, another day of work." said Christopher as he gathered his tools

"Oh dear, my hair's as a perfect mess as my car." said Nurse Bridget

"Mine too, I always knew that accidents can be dangerous." said Penelope

**Vanessa London is building up a tremendous lead as she reaches Antwerp, Uh-oh it looks like she's having engine trouble.**

Vanessa opens the hood "Here's the problem; a little feminine tinkering will do the trick." She removes her hair bands and joined them together to make a bobby pin and tinkers a bit. "There that fixed it."

**With a little feminine ingenuity, Vanessa is back in the running as they leave Antwerp and heading for the border to Netherlands. But wait; the Double Villains are up to no good.**

"Here they come Muttley, now when I say 'now'; you lit the fuse of my Mean Missile making it impossible for the others to cross."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

However Muttley lit the rocket

"No, not 'now' now, gang way!"

They ran for it but it hit them leaving a medium sized canyon. Dastardly passed out while Muttley laughed.

**The Wacky Racers meet Dastardly's massive depression; fortunately the sweet resourceful Nurse Bridget arrived first.**

"I'll just use my instant bridge."

**Now the Racers rolled across rapidly and enter the Netherlands. Nurse Bridget is in the lead followed closely by the Arkansas Chuggabug and it looks like they're going to pull past her.**

As Blubber was about to grab the umbrella Arista bits his paw.

"Ouch!"

Arista growled and let go but the teeth remained. Blubber was quite surprised. Arista smiled widely to show that she was using fake teeth and her real teeth is still intact.

**You're one dog who doesn't use her real teeth Arista?**

She nodded. She retrieved her fake teeth and giggled.

**Now Peter Perfect comes up and takes the lead. Meanwhile Dastardly and Muttley are up to their tricks.**

"They'll be here soon. When the Wacky Racers approach, they'll be blow away with this Cyclone Machine. Here they come Muttley, now!"

Muttley pushed the button but the cyclone took them for a spin instead

"Yikes! Help, help!"

**The racers are now approaching the finish line and the winner is number 8 the Arkansas Chuggabug, the Creepy Coupe second and in third place is the Slag Brothers.**

**And now coming up fast to finish last is our perennial loser Dick Dastardly.**

Since parts of the Mean Machine were destroyed they had to run back.

"Drat! Lost again!"

Muttley laughed


	17. Stockholm or Bust

**As the Wacky Racers are heading from Oslo, Norway to Stockholm, Sweden they are led by the Dracula of the drag stretch and degradation Dick Dastardly.**

"I resent that remark!"

**Well do you deny it?**

"No, I just resent it."

**Penelope Pitstop is going to make her bit for the lead using Umbrella Power.**

She uses her fans to build air into her umbrella and floats up gently

**What a clever move. Penelope is now in the lead.**

"Oh you think so? Here's a clever trick."

Dastardly used a billboard and coming out of another one returning into the lead

"See, Cheaters always wins."

Then he went into a tree

"Well, not always."

**The racers are now in Sweden. They are all bunched up each looking for an opening. Rufus Ruffcut finds an opening and zooms ahead but there's a sharp turn up ahead. He makes it.**

A tree fell in the process. Nurse Bridget stops

"Oh dear there's a tree blocking the way. Good thing I have my own buzz saw."

**And Nurse Bridget cuts her through. Rufus Ruffcut is in the lead, Nurse Bridget in second place and the Creepy Coupe third. Meanwhile, Dick Dastardly is up to one of his tricks.**

**What are you up to Dastardly?**

"I'm going to have a blast."

The bombs are released but fortunately Vanessa catches the bombs with a net and sends them back to Dastardly

"Drat!" They exploded making him faint in the process "Call me when the bombing is over Muttley."

Muttley laughed

Vanessa and Crystal laughed

"Oh boy, did he ever have a blast." Crystal laughs

"I wish he would give up on those tricks and win fair for once, just goes to show you that some people never learn. Anyway, time to get ahead Crystal."

"Right."

**Vanessa is using Cheetah Power and takes the lead. Professor Pat Pending uses Spring Power and is coming up fast. The racers come to Karlstad.**

"Drat! It's those Wacky Racers! This time I have the perfect plan to stop them. With these mechanical arrows they will take out their tires." He laughed "Go get them!"

He activated them with a touch of a button and they went straight towards

"Mechanical arrows at 3'o clock!"

"I'll stop them."

Vanessa freezes them and diverts them back to the Mean Machine where they completely destroyed them.

"Drat! Double Drat!"

**Vanessa holds the lead with the Creepy Coupe in second place and Peter Perfect in third place. Christopher Scott converts to Jet Rocket power and rockets into the lead. Peter Perfect is moving up but Crystal uses tack power**

Crystal puts tacks in a pea shooter and fires away taking out Peter's tires and his car

"Oh fiddlesticks, this will delay me a while."

**Penelope Pitstop is in fourth place but the Arkansas Chuggabug is coming up. Penelope thinks fast and uses a bottle of Super Stick Mucilage and the Chuggabug is glued to the road.**

**The racers come to Orebro.**

"Pull Muttley pull. There that should do it."

**Excuse me Dastardly**

"Yes?"

**What is that?**

"That is an instant crusher. When a car comes by it will snap and crush that car!" He laughed "Here they come."

But everyone got by, the trap did not work

"What happened?" he went to his trap and jumped up and down "Why won't it work?" It worked and crushed him

Muttley laughed

**The racers leave Orebro and are heading for Vasteras. Rufus Ruffcut takes the lead with the Creepy Coupe second and the Ant Hill Mob third. But the Slag Brothers are bashing their way through and they take the lead. They are now in Vasteras and it's now the final lap. Meanwhile Dastardly is up to another of his tricks.**

"Hurry Muttley pump faster."

A giant ball was pumped up.

"Perfect." He pushed "Let's see them get by this!"

Rock Slag whacks it back to Dastardly.

"Yikes!" He got bounced and flattened

**The racers are now heading for the finish line, its neck in neck and the winner is…. Just a minute; so our Wacky winner is number 1 the Slag Brothers, the Creepy Coupe second and the Crimson Haybailer third.**

Muttley got his master back into shape

"I should have won this race Muttley. The next time it will be me who will the winner."

Then the giant ball came back and they ran for

"Drat, drat and a double drat!"

Vanessa and Crystal laughed

"I'm sure having a ball will cheer Dastardly up."

They continued laughing


	18. The Finland Finish

**Clear the highway, step aside watch those Wacky Racers ride! They're off racing in Finland from Oulu to Helsinki. So far it's Peter Perfect out in front with a long lead but here comes the Reliable Turbo.**

"Really? Where, where?"

"Fasten your seatbelts Arista; we're going to zoom ahead."

"Whee!"

They zipped right past Peter leaving smoke which makes him sneeze blowing away his car

"Oh shucks!"

**Nurse Bridget has the lead followed closely by Dick Dastardly who's determined to pass.**

"All right Muttley, time to use Tack Power."

"Nu-uh." He growled angrily

"Oh right I forgot you have a crush on her. Fine, I'll use Tack Power on the other cars."

He throws them onto the highway. Luckily Penelope notices

"Oh dear, someone spilled tacks onto the road. Good thing I have my little ol' vacuum cleaner."

It cleans up the road perfectly and everyone continues.

"Can I at least pour on extra power to pass her?"

Muttley gave it some thought "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Thanks Muttley. Now let's go."

Dastardly is coming up but Arista notices armed with a peashooter uses an injection which destroys the Double Zero.

"Curses! Foiled by that nurse's pesky canine."

Arista giggles.

**Professor Pat Pending converts to Triple Dribble and bounces into the lead. Vanessa is close behind and now makes her move.**

She fires a sticky pink substance which flies over the Professor

"Ha, missed me."

It lands onto the ground and get the Professor stuck

"What am I stuck to?"

"That's my sweet, stretchy, sticky taffy, strawberry flavor. You can tell how sticky it is by the sticky situation you are in." she giggled "Ta-ta!" She zoomed ahead

"And to think I like eating taffy."

**Vanessa now takes the lead followed by Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect as they now come to Tampere. It looks like the Dastardly Deed Department is ready for an ambush. **

"Here they come Muttley, plant the sign on the road."

A sign was left.

"A sign and it says 'Column Right."

"Could be a detour or a trap anyway, let's go."

The others took the turn which lead to the harbor. There they boarded a transport boat which Dastardly sent off

"There they go Muttley, Bon Voyage Wacky Racers!" He laughed

Muttley laughed

"Not all of us left to jump ship Dastardly.

"Drat! It's Vanessa and Crystal!

Vanessa drops a crate of fish onto him.

"Hey look the others are coming back."

It was thanks to Nurse Bridget instant motor that got them back to land

"That's the resourceful nurse for you. Now let's get going."

**The racers are coming into the final stretch, The Surplus Six is leading but Peter Perfect takes the lead away from Segre and Private Meekly. Everyone is at their heels and Dastardly is up to one of his tricks.**

"This gift wrapping machine shall wrap this race in a nice package. Here they come. Muttley, aim it at the cars. No wait not me!"

Dastardly was now wrapped in a blue and green gift.

"Muttley! Help!"

Muttley laughed.

**And here they come. The winner is number 9 Peter Perfect, the Army Surplus Special comes in second and Penelope Pitstop third**. **Well, well, look what the dog brought in.**

Muttley snickered as he held his boxed in master.

"Stop that snickering and get someone to cut me out of this box."


	19. The Russian Derby

**Here are the Wacky Racers racing in Russia from St. Petersburg to the national capital Moscow. For now they are creeping at a snail's pace and for a good reason. Part of this area is a War Zone and the slightest sound will cause both sides to fire. It's the Army Surplus out in front.**

"Look Serge, we're almost out."

"Good, it's not easy keeping this quiet."

Finally everyone crossed threw quietly and safely

"Now that we're out, on the double, double Meekly!"

"Right Segre!"

**Now its Vanessa London Pogo-a-going her way to first, Christopher Scott converts to Bicycle Power and is cycling into second place, Penelope Pitstop is now in third place gaining speed with Hair Dryer Power. Burning up the road and neck in neck for fourth place is Nurse Bridget Swan and Peter Perfect and hot on their trail is Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth.**

They extinguish the flames

**Red Max uses Extra Propeller Power and the Ant Hill Mob gain momentum with Machine Gun Power. Pat Pending tries to pass the Gruesome Twosome but turn on Dragon Flame Power. Now the Professor puts the freeze on 2 while the Chuggabug roars ahead with Barefoot Bear Power. There's no sign of the Double Zero. Oh, here they are planning an ambush.**

"This steel ball pendulum shall knock the competition. Here comes a car, down the alley for a strike."

It missed and sent Dastardly down the alley with a strike. Muttley laughed

**The Wacky beat goes on as number 8 the Chuggabug is in the lead, number 7 the Ant Hill Mob second and number 2 the Creepy Coupe third.**

**Meanwhile Dastardly takes a shortcut to sneak into the lead.**

The Double Zero comes to a stop

"What have we here? A pile of army surplus." he chuckled evilly "Just perfect, let's borrow them for a while eh Muttley?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he laughed

After they left a soldier came along

"Uh-oh our surplus is gone. I better report to the Chief."

Dastardly has come to the front awaiting the racers

"All right Muttley fire the cannonballs."

He fired away, it didn't hit the racers but it forced everyone off the road and into hiding.

"I thought we left the War Zone."

"We did but someone's interfering with our race."

"Excuse me," A Lieutenant and a soldier came up "Has anyone here seen a mountain of surplus?"

"No sir, but the person firing at us must be the culprit."

"I see. Private John, contact the others and bring that fellow in."

"Yes Sir." He went off

Dastardly and Muttley snickered "They're probably too scared. We might as leave and leave some traps in case they tried to leave."

"Hold it!" A group of ten soldiers appear

"Uh-oh."

They jumped at him and after a few minutes of wrestling Dastardly chained up"We're taking you in for stealing surplus."

"I was only borrowing."

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge."

Muttley laughed while the men took him

"We got him Lieutenant."

"Good. Sorry for the inconvenience folks."

"No problem, thanks for the help Lieutenant."

"I wonder who took the surplus."

"I won't tell." said Vanessa

"Neither will I." said Crystal

They laughed

**Now the racers are bearing down on the final stretch, it's going to close and the winner is number 12 Nurse Bridget and Arista in the Reliable Turbo, the Army Surplus Special second and Professor Pat Pending takes thrid place.**

**Meanwhile back at Home Base**

"All right pal, your bail is here to spring you out."

"Really? It must be Muttley come to spring me out."

"Actually it's a young woman."

"Oh no, don't tell me-"

"That's right, it's me."

"Vanessa!"

"You owe me quite a lot for this."

"Drat, double drat."

Vanessa laughed


	20. The Mongolian Desert Derby

**Roaring through the Gobi Desert, the Wacky Racers wheel their way in Mongolia and head for the finish line in Ulan Bator. For now the cars are just inching along through the sand.**

**But wait a minute. Dick Dastardly is still at the finish line. Why's that?  
**"With my cannon power, I will be up in front. Okay Muttley, lit the fuse."

The fuse was lit; soon they were shot ahead of the others

**Wow, the Double Zero soars into the lead.**

"Naturally, I like to start out with a bang."

Then he fell into the deep sand

"Drat!"

Muttley snickered earning a horn into his mouth and it going off. He grumbled

**Meanwhile Nurse Bridget dashes through the sand in second place, Peter Perfect in third place is dragging up a sandstorm. Vanessa London, Penelope Pitstop and the Arkansas Chuggabug are sailing along with the breeze. And there goes the Ant Hill Mob on the run with Getaway Power. The Creepy Coupe is being spirited away with Christopher Scott hitching a ride.**

**The racers now come to Dalandzadgad. It looks Dastardly's ready to plan an ambush.**

"With my sandstorm machine, we'll blow the competition away. Here they come Muttley, switch it on."

However it won't start. Muttley pressed it twice but no good and everyone crosses through

"Drat you Muttley! You let them get away!"

Finally it worked and took Dastardly for a spin. Muttley snickered

"Drat!"

Then he saw a stall displaying magic carpets

"Free Magic Carpets eh? Just what I need."

**The Wacky Racers dash through the winding road. The Ant Hill Mob is first followed by Vanessa London. Uh-oh, she's has an overheated engine. Vanessa switches to Rain Cloud Power.**

The refreshing rain cooled the engine

**Now Vanessa is back in the running. Peter Perfect is purring along but Rufus Ruffcut cuts through and takes third place.**

Half of the Turbo Terrific is taken off so Peter makes up by running.

**Here's Dick Dastardly up to another of his trick. What are you using the Magic Carpets for?**

"It's very simple, using these Magic Carpets, I'll bury the competition in a sandstorm! Here they come now Muttley."

The Magic Carpets were hooked to a machine which used them to stir up wind blowing the sand about creating a massive sandstorm. It covered the Wacky Racers completely.

**Uh-oh, Dastardly's plan worked! The racers don't stand a chance in that sand!**

The Professor rises out of the sand "I beg to differ. It's the sand that doesn't stand a chance, against my Vacuum Cleaner Power!"

The Professor converts and clears the sand away allowing the others to continue their way. He also sucked up the Double Zero in the process.

The racers now approach the finish line

**And here they come to Ulan Bator. Number 11 is in the lead, number 13 second and number 9 third. But wait, what's that in the sky? It's Dastardly and Muttely on a flying carpet**

"You were expecting a flying saucer? This time I'm going to win this race!"

However a quick draft blows them back

**Our Wacky winner is Christopher Scott, Vanessa London comes in second and Peter Perfect comes in third**

**I wonder, where's Dick Dastardly?**

Dastardly and Muttley appeared out of the sand.

"Double Drat!"

Muttley snickered.


	21. The Chinese Crash or Dash Race

**Here they are! The Wacky Racers are lined up for the race in China from Wuhan to the national capital Beijing. Dick Dastardly's a car length ahead of the other Wacky Racers and the race hasn't even started yet.**

Muttley snickered as he painted the finish line allowing Dastardly to get a head start

"Well it is the racer's edge."

Suddenly they are pulled back

**What's this? Dastardly has been moved far behind, as if by magic.**

"When there's magic, it's just me."

**Giving Dastardly a late start Vanessa?**

"That's right."

"That was the last straw! Ever since that pesky wizard and her pesky cat came along, I've no luck in stopping the Wacky Racers. If I'm going to win, Vanessa London has to be stopped."

**And there they go! The Ant Hill Mob takes the lead with Penelope Pitstop second and Red Max third. Vanessa London uses Wind Power and she takes the lead.**

**Meanwhile Dastardly is ready to plan an ambush.**

"Here she comes, let's get to our disguises."

They dressed as Chinese peasants and stopped Vanessa

"Excuse us pretty lady and pretty cat would you some tea?"

"Sure, I was getting thirsty."

"Me too."

The minute they came out they grabbed them

"Hey, put me down!"

"Not a chance!"

They were locked in a shed, same for their car. Dastardly laughed

"Now with you out of the way, stopping those Wacky Racers will be easy." He laughed as they drove off

However the shed was opened

"Never underestimate the power of a hair pin."

"He has got some nerve to lock us up like that."

"Don't worry he's going to get it."

They freed their car and drove off.

**Each car is jogging for a position; number 7 is leading with number 9 second and number 11 third as they reach Kaifeng. What are you up to Dastardly?**

"I'm going to use this Slow Motion Gas Machine. That will slow them down for sure."

"Wow, what a dastardly trick."

"Thanks Vanessa." He turned around "Vanessa?"

"Nice try D.D but you can't lock me up that easy."

Vanessa froze Dastardly with an ice spell. Muttley laughed but Crystal trapped him in a cage.

"Now let's get rid of this machine and get back to racing."

**Now with Vanessa back in the lead, the Wacky Race continues. The Slag Brothers are clubbing their way to second place, Penelope Pitstop is in third. Numbers 9, 7, and 3 are bunched and unable to pass is Christopher Scott in the Tropical Convertible but he has a strategy. He hijacks their cars and takes fourth place. The Wacky Racers are now approaching the Yellow River but those Doubles Zeros are ready and waiting.**

"Lower me down Muttley; I'll snatch Vanessa from the race."

He swung like a trapeze artist down

"Uh-oh, here comes D.D. Duck!"

They avoided him and he grabbed Penelope.

"Drat! Wrong one!"

"Help!"

"Oh dear Penelope's in trouble. Quick Arista, switch to Rope Action."

Arista pushed a button which released a strong rope grabbing Penelope's foot.

"Good now to pour on power."

With a great burst of speed, the Reliable Turbo brings down the Helicopter. Arista had a mattress ready which caught Penelope but Dastardly wasn't lucky.

"Are you okay Penny?"

"Oh yes, that was amazing Bridget, thank you ever so ever. Now I have to get back to the Wacky Race." She ran off

"Come on Muttley let's go."

**The racers have reached the Yellow River but how will they get across? Red Max easily flies ahead towing the Ant Hill Surfers, The Gruesome Twosome use Alligator Power, Christopher Scott and Professor Pat Pending use Speedboat Power. Vanessa uses Sea Serpent Power and carries the others across.**

**According to our radar scope the Wacky Racers are all bunched up each looking for a position as they reach ****Shijiazhuang. **

"Here comes Vanessa. This time I'll stop her with my glue gun."

The minute Vanessa passes by, she gets stuck.

"Uh-oh, we're stuck."

"And here comes those bad news twins."

Dastardly laughed "I like to see you two get out of this one."

"For now, let's run for it." They got out, Vanessa turned the car into a light pink cube, unstuck it and they ran for it

"Let's go find my Grandmother, she'll help."

**While Vanessa escapes from Dick, let's check on the others. Christopher Scott is leading while eating some Chinese noodles.**

"Delicious."

**The Buzzwagon second and the Convert-A-Car third, everyone is holding a steady pace. But wait a minute, numbers 5 and 9 have disappeared. Wait a minute here are the cars but where the drivers? Oh how nice, Penny and Peter are out for lunch.**

"Thank you for lunch Peter."

"You're welcome my dear."

Vanessa found her Grandmother.

"Grandmother, I 'm here."

"Oh Vanessa, how are you my dear?" She hugged her "Hello Crystal." She patted her

"Good to see you Grandmother."

"We need your help; we're being chased by a dastardly villain."

"Is that so? Don't worry, Grandmother has a plan."

Dastardly and Muttley were searching carefully.

"Where could they be?"

"Oh D.D! Looking for us?"

"Ah-ha! This time I've got you."

However a giant ball of twine went straight for them

"Yikes!" They ran for it

"Thanks Grandma."

"You're welcome."

**The Racers have one mile away to the finish line. It's Number 11 first, Number 5 second and Number 4 third. Vanessa is catching up to the pack.**

"Okay Crystal time to use our secret weapon."

"Archery Power?"

"Yep, Archery Power."

The Magic Rocket transforms to a bow and arrow. The string is pulled back and the arrow soars ahead

**Number 13 snaps ahead and passes the pack. Vanessa now changes back to the Magic Rocket and lands safely. And it's Vanessa London finishing first with Christopher Scott second and Penelope Pitstop a close third.**

The crowd went wild as Vanessa and Crystal waved to the crowd**  
**

**Listen to that crowd cheer! Vanessa, Crystal and the Magic Rocket are sure popular in China. But what happened to Dick Dastardly?**

The ball of twine rolls in last. As Vanessa receives the trophy and Crystal gets a medal, Dastardly and Muttley approach them; they were completely wrapped up in twine

"I despise you." They left to get some aid

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's a sore loser."

"Especially if it's Dick Dastardly."

Vanessa and Crystal laughed


	22. The Hong Kong Rally

**Roaring along to Hong Kong, the Wacky Racers are led by number 13 the lovely wizard Vanessa London and Crystal. However she's being pursued by villainous Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley.**

"All right Muttley; let's give Vanessa the phony photographer bit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Muttley dressed as a photographer with a camera and brought to the front of the Magic Rocket

"Well what a surprise, a photographer and you want to take my picture?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Just a minute." Vanessa made a mirror appear to check her hair "I'm good. You may take my picture when ready."

Muttley took the picture however he was blinded. Vanessa revealed that she had an invisible mirror in front of her reflecting the flash back to Muttley

"Nice try Muttley, I'm well aware of the phony photographer bit. You know what to do Crystal."

"Right."

Crystal went to the Mean Machine with a pink camera "Mind if I take your picture?"

"Of course."

He was blinded

"What's going on?"

Crystal hummed a tune as she tampered with the Double Zero. Once done she returned to the Magic Rocket. Vanessa sent Muttley back, by the time he returned the Double Zero fell apart.

Dastardly managed to gain his senses back and looked at the state of his car "Curses! Foiled again by that meddling female and her pesky cat!"

**And the Wacky beat goes on with Vanessa London leading followed by the Ant Hill Mob and the Creepy Coupe. Nurse Bridget Swan is trailing the leaders followed by the Army Surplus Special.**

The wind blows Bridget's hat away

"Uh-oh, my hat."

It fell onto Private Meekly's face

"Hey Segre, I can't see."

"It must have fallen on the Army Surplus Special. I better ask them to stop." Nurse Bridget stopped and put up a STOP sign

"Meekly hit the brakes!"

The Surplus Six comes to a stop.

"There's my hat." She takes her hat "Sorry about that Meekly."

"Oh it's nothing really Miss Bridget, ma'am."

Nurse Bridget puts her hat back on and they continue driving.

**The race goes on its way as Rufus Ruffcut makes his play.**

"Hey Chris, out of my way! I'm coming through!"

Christopher rises to the occasion "You can go ahead now."

"Gee, thanks."

**Penelope Pitstop who is in fifth position decides to use a strategy to gain some extra speed**

"My little ol' hair dryer and favorite bed sheet should do the trick."

**And look at her go! Adding Hair Dryer Power to Sail Power has put Penelope into third place. What a Wacky Race this is, but where's Dick Dastardly?**

"Right here, ready to stop those Wacky Racers. All right Muttley launch the bomb."

Muttley held a slingshot containing a bomb which was on a wagon. He released it and it went towards the others

Vanessa simply made it disappear

"Curses, that pesky wizard foiled my scheme again. It looks like I'll have to find a better barrier." He stopped to see a sign "Jing the Great's House is just east of here, that fellow could help me to put a stopping spell on the other cars." he laughed

**So as Dastardly tries to plan another dastardly deed, the other Wacky Racers hold a steady pace. Peter Perfect is leading followed by Professor Pat Pending and Penelope Pitstop. Red Max hops right over the Slag Brothers but he propped his prop.**

His runaway propeller cuts Christopher's car in half

"Uh-oh my car. Uh-oh my tools, they've been cut in half! Now what am I going to do?"

The Slag Brothers stopped and fixed his car and tools.

"Wow, you guys fixed both my tools and my car." He went back in "Thanks Slags!" He zoomed off

Meanwhile Dastardly and Muttley reached Jing the Great's house but there's a sign: **'Gone on vacation in Florida, will be back in two weeks'**

"Drat! But wait, he left this magic stick, get my disguise kit Muttley."

Dastardly changed into a magician with black and blue Chinese wear

"At least I can stop those Wacky Racers." They left

Dastardly and Muttley appeared in front of the Wacky Racers

"Not so fast!"

Everyone stopped

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jing the Great!"

"Jing the Great?" Vanessa appeared in front of him "Wow, I've heard a lot about you but I don't remember you being so sneaky looking especially with that unappealing handlebar mustache."

"Oh yeah? Well underneath all that cuteness is a despicable lady!"

"You've got some nerve using fighting words on a lady." She took out a pink glove "Take this!"

She knocked him out plus there was nothing heavy inside that glove

"People say I throw a mean right hook so I don't have to put anything inside my right hand glove." She laughed

**The Wacky Racers are now about 400 yards away from Hong Kong. Wait a minute where did that tunnel come from? **

The racers went inside

"That's my plan. By using this tunnel I created, those Wacky Racers will never finish!" He laughed

**Due to that despicable trick Dick Dastardly is now leading without being challenged. I wonder how the others are doing. Wait a minute; is that a portal? It is and the Wacky Racers are coming out of that portal! **

They ran over Double Zero

"Drat! Double Drat!"

**How did you guys get out of there?**

"Being a wizard I know my way out of never ending magic tunnels."

**Thanks to that, the racers continue. Number 2 is leading, number 5 second and number 12 third. The rest are holding a steady pace. And now Dick Dastardly's going to plan another dirty magic trick.**

Dick used the magic stick and fired a cloud of magic dust.

**Uh-oh Dastardly froze the racers and takes the lead**

"He didn't know I have a unfreeze spell."

**Amazing, Vanessa's spell unstuck everyone. It's now one mile left to the finish line. The Double Zero is leading and sure to win.**

"Finally Muttley, we're going to win!"

However they are stopped by magic

"Hey, what's going on?"

It was Jing the Great himself; dressed in black and white

"Aha! So you're the one who's been using my magic stick. I knew I felt some despicable character using my magic stick." They disapperaded

**And here come the rest of the cars to the finish. Professor Pat Pending finishes first, Red Max comes in second and Vanessa London third. What an exciting race! And as for Dick Dastardly**

They were trapped in a cellar.

"Drat! Double Drat!"

"All right you two can come out. This kind lady has paid your pardon."

"I guess this means I owe you Vanessa."

"That's right. When will you learn D.D.? Magic does not always help especially for cheaters."

"Isn't that the truth?"

They all laughed expect Dastardly

"I've had it with magic anyway. I'm going back to my usual schemes."

'Even with his usual schemes, he won't win anyway, anyhow." Crystal giggled


	23. The Persian Dash

**As the Wacky Racers wheel their way through the desert to the finish line in Tehran, Persia, the drivers are desperately trying to pass one another. So far it's Number 1 the Slag Brothers out in front with Number 2 the Creepy Coupe creeping up on them. Vanessa London in the Magic Rocket is in third. And here comes the Ant Hill Mob on the run into fourth place.**

"Mush, youse mugs! Mush!"

**The rest are holding a steady pace and bringing up the rear is Dick Dastardly in car Double Zero.**

"Drat! We have to get past them."

**By switching to Copter Power, Dick Dastardly has taken the lead.**

"And now, to make sure I stay in first place."

Dastardly and Muttley built a powerful giant fan

"This Hurricane Fan should do the trick. It will create a sandstorm so powerful it will blow the competition away and they'll get buried in the sand!" he laughed "Here they come now Muttley!"

Muttley pressed the button but it didn't work. Instead it exploded due to overheating and sent them flying and into the sand

"Drat!"

Dastardly and Muttley try to find their way back to the main road

"Double Drat! I meant to stall them but now I'm both lost and behind!"

Then he saw a sign "Having any troubles? Come see Sammy the Swami, he will help you." Dastardly gave it some thought "That swami could be the key to stopping those Wacky Highway Roaders." He laughed

**So while Dick tries to find the Swami our radar scope shows that the Wacky Racers are holding a steady pace. Number 6 the Army Surplus Special is leading with Number 2 second and Number 8 third. But here comes Nurse Bridget using Walking Dog Power and goes into the lead. **

"A little exercise never hurts even if you're in the desert."

**But the Surplus Special doesn't give up.**

"On the double, double Meekly!"

**And there they go into second place with G.I. Power. Professor Pat Pending, Penelope Pitstop and Christopher Scott are sailing along. And now Vanessa is coming up fast but here comes Red Max who's making his move to pass.**

"I'll just fly right over her."

"And I'll cut you down." said Crystal holding a sharp teeth pinwheel

It shreds Red Max's propeller forcing him to land.

**Number 10 and 1 are running neck in neck. Number 1 passes 10 now 10 passes 1, Number 1 cuts in front and Number 10 cuts through. The Slag Brothers are in sixth and seventh positions.**

They rejoin and continued.

Meanwhile Dastardly found Sammy the Swami sitting under the shade of his umbrella with a crystal.

"Are you Sammy the Swami?"

"That I be O Seeker of Knowledge, you must be in need my help?"

"Can you find a way to stop the Wacky Racers?"

"I'm watching the race on my crystal ball. Number 12 is leading but Number 6 is coming up and my favorite Number 13 is in third. My other favorite's numbers 3 and 5 are neck in neck."

"What do you mean Vanessa's your favorite?"

"I'm impressed by her power and she's pretty too."

"Never mind her, can you just see if there's a plan to stop them?"

"Very well, I see…I see…"

"Yes, yes what is it?"

"I see not one nor two but three giant tumbleweeds."

"Tumbleweeds eh?" he chuckled

Dastardly and Muttley finally got back on the highway with a crate holding three giant tumbleweeds

"All right get ready Muttley here they come."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

Muttley pointed out that Nurse Bridget was out in front and wanted her to pass

"Oh brother, you and your chivalry towards that nurse."

Once Nurse Bridget passed them they released the tumbleweeds.

**Now Dastardly's plan rolls through the desert, the Army Surplus Special rises to the occasion but Vanessa is heading for a rumble with the tumbleweed. However here comes Rufus Ruffcut to the rescue, shifts into Pulverize Overdrive and shreds the tumbleweeds to pieces.**

"Well what do you know; I didn't have to lift a finger. Thanks Rufus!'

"'Twas my pleasure, Vanessa."

**And now Rufus has the pleasure of being in first place.**

Dastardly revisited Sammy Swami.

"I hope that crystal ball of yours has another plan."

"I shall see. Hmm….. Yes I see it. I see a scary bandit frightening others off his path."

Dastardly gave it some thought "I don't know. The bandit routine didn't work before."

"You know what they say 'third time's the charm."

"You're right, I'll do it."

**The racers are now bunched up each looking for an opening. Seeing one Penelope puts on a great burst of speed followed by Peter Perfect.**

"Hold it right there!" Dastardly popped out of the sand in disguise

Penelope hit the brakes "Well sir, who are you?"

"I'm the Great Desert Bandit. Now you turn back or else."

"Don't worry Penelope I'll protect you from this villain."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots. I liked to see you try and hurt me."

"Very well, if you insist."

In one minute the 'Great Desert Bandit' was turned into the 'Great Human Pretzel with sand.'

"Thanks ever so ever for stopping that bandit Peter."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance Pretty Penny."

They drove off.

"Drat!"

**And the cars have 5 more miles to victory. Red Max uses Extra Propeller Power and is leading with The Ant Hill Mob using Foot Power is in second spot and Christopher Scott third.**

"Drat you Sammy Swami! Can't you predict something that will do me good?"

"Yes win fair and square without cheating."

"What? No way! I have a sneaky, despicable reputation to keep!"

"No wonder he loses so often. Well I have a solution for you to catch up and win."

**Everyone is relaxing in the shade eagerly waiting for the finish. And here they come! Everyone's coming in fast but wait! Here comes the Double Zero coming up fast in the air passing the pack.**

"The Swami's magic powder worked! We're going to win Muttley, nothing can us now!"

The finish line stopped him and sent him far behind into the deep sand.

**And here come cars down to the finish; Red Max in car Number 4 comes in first, the Ant Hill Mob second and Christopher Scott third.**

Sammy Swami found them and took them out of the sand.

"Drat! Drat and double drat! And even a triple drat!"

"A word of advice, don't get too excited and cocky as you reach the finish line."

"Why you…..." Dastardly chased the Swami "Come back here! I predict a good trashing for you in your future!"

"Sheesh! What an ill-tempered grouch!"

Muttley laughed


	24. Iraqi Scatter

**Today our Wacky Racers cross through hot shifting sands to the finish line in Baghdad, Iraq. And what a Wacky Race this is as each driver is determined to win it. The only obstacle in their way is the villainous Dick Dastardly.**

"I'll win yet."

**And his wheezy snickering buddy Muttley**

Muttley laughed while smiling a mischievous smile.

**At this point Vanessa is leading using Magic Carpet Power as the racers climb the sand dunes. Dick Dastardly who is in last place is about to make a move. He takes to the air by propeller power and passes the pack.**

"Out of my way Vanessa or your flying carpet's going to be cut to pieces!"

"Oh yeah?" Crystal uses a prop stopper

"Yikes!" They spin uncontrollably and out of sight.

**As the Wacky Racers dart across the desert a pair of eyes tracks their trail of dust.**

A man in blue jacket, shirt, green pants and brown shoes watched them

"I see some strangers crossing through my territory. Well if they think they can steal my treasure, they got another thing coming! First I must alert Hatim to guard the treasure cave and then I Marmar shall stop them!" He laughed as he dashed off

**The racers are now bunched up then they peel off, they're bunched up again then they peel off again. The Slag Brothers are clubbing their way to first, number 7 second, number 11 third and unable to pass is number 3. But driver Pat Pending is always inventing. He's now converted to a giant drill and passes the leaders and takes over first place.**

**Uh-oh, it's a fierce dust storm and it's every car for themselves. **

It was Marmar's doing as he used a special fan

"That should take of them." he went off

Meanwhile Dastardly and Muttley dashed through the sand trying to find the highway and stopped by a nearby rock

"Drat! Thanks to that meddling female's meddling cat we're lost."

Suddenly the cave started to open

"How you do that?"

"I don't know how I did it. But let's go inside anyway."

As they entered the dark cave a few gold lights sparkle in the dark. It was gold and mountains of it! Coins, rings, crowns, sticks you name it! Dastardly's jaw dropped and he immediately jumped into the treasure

"Yes I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm a millionaire!"

"Oh boy." Muttley put his hand to his face as his master was completely driven wacky by treasure

"Well don't just stand there Muttley! Get the carts, we got lots of gold to haul in!"

On the other side of the cave a muscular man with red fez, red jacket and brown pants and shoes was guarding the cave

"Oh hi Marmar, did you take care of them?"

"Yup, they won't find their way here. That dust storm will keep them busy."

"I've got lunch ready."

"Good let's eat."

As they were eating Vanessa pulled up in the entrance to the other side of the cave

"Oh great not only am I covered in sand, we're lost."

"Maybe someone's inside in that cave."

"You go on ahead Crystal. I'll come along as soon as I'm done with a quick shower."

Vanessa switched the curtains up and hummed a tune as the shower came on. Crystal wandered into the cave and noticed Muttley passing by with a crate filled with gold

"Hi Muttley."

"Crystal?"

"You got lost too?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I take it this must be a treasure cave. Most likely thieves would store their treasure in these caves."

Then Dastardly came up with a cart full of gold

"Crystal, what are you doing here?"

"I wandered in here out of my curious nature what else? Besides you shouldn't take more than what you need."

"I'm taking what I need, all of it!" he chuckled as he went out

Vanessa came in as she brushed her hair "I know one thing; he's going to be in trouble."

On the other side of the treasure cave

"Hey Marmar I hear something."

"Yeah me too. Let's go take a look."

Dastardly was transporting his last cart when

"Hold it stranger! Give us back our treasure!"

"It's mine. If you want it back you'll have to make me!"

Hatim cut his hat in half. That's when Dastardly smiled nervously and ran for it

"Help, Muttley, Vanessa save me!"

He held a piece of gold in his hands which he was going to give to Vanessa as she brushed her hair

"You can have it if you save me! Please?"

Vanessa took one look at it and threw away as she continued to brush her hair. Dastardly frowned at her

"You proud peacock."

He ran then ran for it as the two angry thieves approached him

"Excuse us pretty lady but did you see man with mustache?"

"Yes, he went that-a-way." She pointed to a basket with a long rope that reached the sky

They climbed up and once of sight Crystal cut the rope with her claws.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah I got of rid of them. Now I'm getting back in the Wacky Race. Are you coming D.D."

"What for? There's no chance of either of us winning anyway. Besides I'm not leaving this treasure, for when I'm not being sneaky I can be greedy."

"Very well, but you'll be sorry." They drove off

**Despite the fierce dust storm the racers continue their way to the finish line. It's Number 8 first, Number 1 second and Number 6 third. The Creepy Coupe finding themselves last switch to Dragon Wheel Power. And there they go! They past everyone and take the lead! And at the finish line number 2 the Creepy Coupe finishes first with the Arkansas Chuggabug second and the Slag Brothers third.**

The Mean Machine comes in last with Muttley holding a jar in his hands

"What's with the jar Muttley?"

Inside the jar was Dastardly, somehow he shrunk to tiny side while hanging onto a chunk of gold

"What happened?"

He showed them a gold stick which turned out to be a wand

"A wand?"

Muttley spoke unintelligibly

"I see, you accidentally made the treasure disappear and you shrunk Dastardly in order to save yourself."

"So only one piece of gold is left. In a way it punished him for being greedy. It just goes to show some lessons will be learned the hard way."

Dastardly continued hugging his piece of gold "I'm rich, I'm a happy rich man."

Crystal and Muttley laughed


	25. The Turkish Travellers

**Here we are in Istanbul, Turkey where today's contest finds the Wacky Racers racing to the finish line in the national capital Ankara. At any moment now the Wacky Racers will be coming out ready to race.**

"All right everyone. Let's move out!" The Racers ran out led by Sergeant Blast "Ankara Ho!"

"Uh, Serge I think we forgot something." said Private Meekly

Serge gave it some thought "Oh yeah! Everyone halt! About face!"

They ran back to the station

"We forgot our little ol' racecars." said Penelope giggling a bit

"With a mixed up Sergeant like this, you would forget something too." said Crystal

Finally, the racers lined up, the pistol went off

**And there they go! The Tropical Convertible takes the lead with the Crimson Haybailer second and the Creepy Coupe third. Hey Dastardly aren't you starting?**

"I'm about to. With the help of my super motor I'll be way out in front."

His motor becomes larger with a large bursting flame blowing out and he takes off at great speed

"Oh no, I've lost control!"

He hits the Army Surplus which sends the drivers out of their seats while crashing into the other cars sending the drivers out of their seats. They exploded altogether and the boys fell on top of each other. Dastardly ended up at the bottom under Big Gruesome.

Sergeant Blast was first to regain conscious to see the sight "Now you've done it Dastardly! I ought to throw you in the brig for this!"

"Another unsuccessful idea by Dick Dastardly." said Vanessa as she floated down by magic

Penelope and Arista held onto their respective umbrellas as they floated down. Crystal made use of her collar as a parachute to float down safely. Muttley held onto Nurse Bridget's hands as he brought her down safely tanks to his tail propeller.

"Thank you for saving me Muttley."

Bridget kissed him which made him do a loop de loop in the air and float down like a feather. He sighed with content.

"He's easy to please." said Crystal

While the Slag Brothers and Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth fix their individual cars Christopher's mechanical skills are called upon to fix the others' cars.

"Boy I've seen a lot of wrecks but this takes the cake and the factory that made it."

In one minute Christopher was done. He wipes his face with his rag

"All finished."

The Slags inspect their car

"All right?"

"Yeah, all set."

Rufus and Sawtooth put the finishing touches.

"Yep we're good to go."

"Good well that takes care of everything." said Peter

"All except the fee, that will be 110 dollars and 75 cents please."

"Why that's ridiculous!" shouted Sergeant Blast

"It is, the price should be about 250 dollars and 17 cents." said Professor Pat Pending

"Oh really? That makes it all the better for me."

"Thanks a lot smart guy." said Dick Dastardly

"I'm just kidding I won't take any payment."

"That's a relief huh Clyde?"

"Yeah we don't have that much in our account anyway."

"Anyway let's back to racing."

**Despite the delay caused by Dick Dastardly, the racers are making their way. The Ant Hill Mob is leading but coming up fast is the Army Surplus Special and Rufus Ruffcut in his Buzzwagon. And here we have Dick Dastardly planning another of his dirty tricks.**

"Yeah a three million horsepower plan!" he laughed "My fake hurricane machine will blow the competition right out of the Wacky Race. Here they come, now Muttley!"

Muttley pressed the button but nothing happened. He pressed it again, still nothing happened.

"Hurry Muttley hurry!"

He pressed it three times but still nothing "*grumbles* Stupid machine."

Everyone passed by

"Drat you Muttley, you let them get away!"

He pressed it and it finally worked blowing Dastardly away in the direction the other racers

"Muttley turn the machine off!"

He turned it off. Dastardly fell into Vanessa's Magic Rocket

"What are you doing here Dastardly?"

Crystal appeared from under his hat "And why don't you watch where you're landing? You dummy!" She hopped into Vanessa's lap

He chuckled nervously "I hope you don't mind me dropping in."

"I do mind, I'm not in the mood to pick up hitchhikers. So out you go." She pressed the ejection seat button and sent him flying far back and into the ground

"Drat, drat and double drat!"

Muttley laughed

**At this point Christopher Scott decides to use Hang Glider Power. And there he goes gliding into the lead. The Red Max uses the opportunity to take to the air and goes into second place. Penelope Pitstop makes use of the wind and sails into third place.**

**Meanwhile Dick Dastardly has shift into Hydro Power and is skidding down the waters to take the lead.**

"It's like having the road to ourselves. We'll get ahead far enough to drop the others out of the race."

"That's what you think."

Vanessa came up in her own speedboat with Crystal water-skiing.

"So long D.D."

"Oh yeah? You're a perfect target for my torpedo!" He laughed "Fire one!"

"Uh-oh that torpedo is going to blow us out of the water."

"Don't worry Crystal, just hang on."

Vanessa pulled a lever which lifted the boat up with Crystal up in the air. Crystal made use of her tail as a propeller to keep her airborne. Once they landed Vanessa drove to the torpedo.

"Now to send it back to its owner." She used a pencil to write Dick Dastardly, turned the dial and it went backwards

"Yikes!" An explosion went off leaving Dastardly and Muttley to stay on the top of the Double Zero "Drat you Vanessa!"

**As the racers pass the half way mark it's Number 9 Peter Perfect in the lead, Vanessa London second and the Crimson Haybailer third. The others are keeping a steady pace and bringing up the rear is Number 7 the Ant Hill Mob.**

"All youse mugs, let's make with the Getaway Power."

"But boss why don't we stay in last place? That way we aren't being followed."

"You heard me! Now get going!"

"Sure boss sure!"

They took off passing everyone

**And it's the Ant Hill Mob out in front. But where's Dick Dastardly? Oh here he is with another scheme no doubt**

"Right! This rocket should make them turn back while I go to the finish." He lit and it flew straight on

"Look Boss, we're being targeted by an unidentified object."

"Okay boys show that thing the right way to fly."

"Right Boss."

The group held a trampoline which bounced the rocket back to Dick Dastardly

"We're a surefire to win this race Muttley."

The rocket reached them and exploded leaving a hole in the road. The others spilt and went left and right ways past the hole

"Drat! Drat and a double drat!"

Muttley laughed

"Well I'm not giving up that easy Muttley. I've got an idea to put us way out in front."

They repaired the Mean Machine

"I figured out why the Super Motor didn't work. I put too much power. That's why we'll lower the power down until it's just about right. That way we will win the race."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttley snickered

**It's only 500 yards till the finish line. The Ant Hill Mob ensures to keep the lead with Machine Gun Power. Professor Pat Pending is second and the Ceepy Coupe third. Nurse Bridget puts on a burst of speed and takes second place. **

**But hold everything! The Double Zero is putting on an extreme burst of speed. Dick's passing everyone; the Mean Machine is in the lead!**

"We did it Muttley! We're going to win!"

However the engine exploded. All that was left is Dick Dastardly and Muttley in their seats with Dastardly holding the steering wheel.

**Oh what a pity. The Double Zero stopped at about 1cm close to the finish line. And here come the rest of the racers down to the finish. And the winner is Number 7 the Ant Hill Mob, Nurse Bridget Swan in car Number 12 comes in second and Professor Pat Pending in car Number 3 finishes third.**

**Oh tough luck Dastardly. You almost made it.**

Dastardly started crying

**Please Dastardly, the last thing the viewers want to see is a grown man cry. Right Muttley?**

He nodded and laughed.


	26. Sprinting in Slovakia

**Brr! Pardon me folks but it's very chilly here in Slovakia. And here is where the Wacky Racers are wheeling their way through the ice and snow to the finish line in the national capital Bratislava. The racers donned on their snowsuits to brave through the icy cold weather. How are you dealing with the cold Vanessa?**

"Just fine, I do great in cold weather."

"Me too especially since I'm wearing a double fur coat."

"Cold hands, warm hide I always say." said Penelope

"It's a good thing I installed anti-freeze to my car." said Nurse Bridget

"Nothing like hot chocolate on a cold day like this." said Christopher he drank a cup of hot chocolate

**Peter Perfect is leading with Ant Hill Mob skating into second place and the Slag Brothers third. And a way, way back is Dick Dastardly in car Double Zero.**

"Soon I'll be way out in front." He fired a missile from his hood which struck the ground and created an icy wind which froze the racers' cars

**Uh-oh, the racers are stopped cold and Dastardly takes the lead.**

"Little did Dastardly know, my anti-freeze is very powerful."

**Amazing the anti-freeze has freed everyone and the race continues. The racers have approached ski area. However Dick Dastardly must have another dirty trick up his sleeve. **

"Not up my sleeve missy. Up my hood!" he laughed

A small cannon appeared from the hood and shot a cannonball which caused an avalanche.

**Oh boy Dirty Dick has struck again. The avalanche has blocked the path with ice and snow.**

Dastardly and Muttley laughed

**Well that was a stupid trick Dastardly. No one else can pass through that avalanche but neither can you.**

"Oh yeah? Well cast your eyes down there."

**A ski jump? You're going down the ski jump?**

"And I'll be the only one to win this Wacky Race." he laughed

Muttley pointed out that the others were coming

**I see the rest of the Wacky Racers are coming up to use the jump too.**

"Curses! Why can't those dum-dums think of any dirty tricks of their own? Well there's no way I'm letting them get down the ski jump." He pulled out a hook "Muttley put this on the slope and we will drive off without it. The race will be stopped cold for the rest while I'll go to the finish."

Muttley did so and they successfully took the slope off. However Vanessa was the first to arrive

"Uh-oh the slope is gone."

"No problem I'm make an ice slope."

A solid ice slope was made. It was even longer that the previous ski slope

**Wow, that's an impressive ice slope you made Vanessa.**

"Thanks. Like I said I do great in cold weather."

The racers drove down and glided through the air. They returned to the highway leaving Dastardly far behind.

"Curses! Foiled again!"

**The racers are battling through the snow each driver looking for an opening. Number 12 Nurse Bridget Swan is dog sledding her way into the lead**

"Mush Arista mush."

**The Arkansas Chuggabug is using Boiler Power to melt the snow and steams into second place. The Ant Hill Mob is snowshoeing into third. Now let's check on Dick Dastardly.**

A giant ice block was placed onto the road

"Let's see them get past this."

Arista alerted Bridget about the road block

"Don't worry Arista; I'll use my Super Ice Crusher."

It destroyed the road block and the ice fell onto Dick Dastardly

"Curses! Curses!"

Muttley laughed

**At the half way mark its Number 12 holding the lead, Number 5 second and Number 10 third. Christopher Scott, Professor Pat Pending and Vanessa London are skidding lightly across the snow on skis and gaining on the leaders. The Creepy Coupe skidding back to last place decide to Dragon Power to melt the snow. **

**They pass Number 8, 7, 6, 1, 9, and 4. And it's looks like they're going to pass Vanessa London.**

"Oh no they won't." Crystal held a bucket of water

She threw onto the mouth making his teeth chatter and slid back into the belfry.

**Meanwhile in the Dastardly Deed Department**

"Here they come Muttley. Plant the dynamite."

He did so and waited. First he allowed Nurse Bridget to pass and then pushed the plunger. However nothing happened.

Dastardly went over to check "Now what went wrong?"

Muttley saw that the cords were broken. He put them together causing a spark and the dynamite exploded causing snow to fall on Dastardly. Muttley laughed and got hit in the face with a snowball.

"*grumbles* Sore head."

**It's now the final lap of this chilling race. The racers are keeping a steady pace as they approach the frozen river to cross over to reach the finish.**

"And I'm already here."

**What are you up to Dastardly?**

"The racers have to cross the river to get to the finish line right?"

**Right**

Dastardly used a saw and sawed a rectangle on the ice "So I'm getting rid of the ice so no one will win this race but me. Muttley stomp on the ice."

He shook his head

"The last thing I need now is a chicken dog. Now stomp!"

He stomped on the ice breaking it and sending Dastardly into the freezing water.

**It seems Dastardly's plan has worked. No one can get cross but wait! The Army Surplus Special is going to try Inflatable Platoon Bridge Power**

"Fire away Meekly!"

**It worked! The Surplus Six made it across and the rest of the racers roll across rapidly. **

"M-M-Muttley, g-g-get me out of here." Dastardly chattered

Muttley lassoed him out of the water. He laughed as Dastardly was trapped in a block of ice.

**And as the racers reach Bratislava it's the Army Surplus Special out in front with the Buzzwagon second and the Crimson Haybailer. But wait a minute! Here comes Dick Dastardly and he slides past everyone. Muttley is making a great effort to push his master across the finish line first.**

However as they came close to the finish line, Dastardly sneezed and blew the ice away

**Dick Dastardly has not crossed the finish line. And the winner is Number 6 the Army Surplus Special, Number 10 the Buzzwagon comes in second and the Crimson Haybailer Number 4 takes third place.**

**Oh too bad Dastardly. All that effort and nothing to show for it**

"I do have something."

**Oh really? What?**

"I've got a cold." He sneezed twice

"Gesundheit." Muttley laughed and smiled


	27. Wacky Race to Warsaw

**Today promises to be an exciting race here in Poland as the Wacky Racers compete to win the Wacky Race to Warsaw! The Arkansas Chuggabug is leading with Christopher Scott second and Penelope Pitstop third. But here comes that dragster of the drag stretch Dick Dastardly who will slow down the competition inconsiderably. **

"Okay, so you know my character very well. Big deal! Slowing down the competition is the best way to win this Wacky Race."

He fired a rocket which stopped ahead of the leaders and opened a curtain that said 'STOP'. The leaders stopped while Dastardly burst through the curtain.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to wait for the curtain to roll up." He laughed

"Why that low down, cheating varmit!"

"Yeah and don't forget phony trickster."

"Well, being slowed down is not going to stop any of us from winning this little ol' race."

"You said it Penny. Let's go!"

**And away they go, go, go! Dick Dastardly is leading the pack but here comes Nurse Bridget Swan using Walking Dog Power and takes the lead.**

"Drat!"

**And now Christopher Scott has converted to Bicycle Power and is coming up fast followed by Professor Pat Pending in his Convert-A-Car.**

"Double drat! Quick Muttley do something."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Muttley fired a missile

"Yikes! A missile!"

'Don't worry Chris, I'll use Magno Power."

The Professor with his magnet stopped the missile and directed it back to the Double Zero.

"Uh-oh." Muttley tried to warn Dastardly

"Don't bother me now Muttley. Can't you see I'm driving?"

Muttley simply shrugged his shoulders, turned on his tail propeller and escaped. The missile hit the Double Zero and sent Dastardly flying

"Muttley! Do something!"

Muttley caught him

"What is the matter with you Muttley? Why didn't you tell me about the missile?"

Muttley simply replied by dropping him to the ground. He laughed

**The racers are keeping a steady pace. Nurse Bridget is still in the lead but coming up fast is Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific using Multiple Wheel Power and he takes the lead. The Army Surplus Special takes to the air with Land Mine Power. **

"Fire one!"

They hop right over Number 7.

"Fire two!"

They hop right the Creepy Coupe knocking over the belfry in the process. The Dragon came out wondering what's going on.

**And here's Dick Dastardly with another low down trick.**

"Yes, a 70 feet deep hole to be precise. Cover up the hole Muttley, here they come."

However everyone got across.

"Curses! Why didn't it work?" He stomped on it "Drat, double drat and even a triple drat! Why won't it work?" He fell down "Muttley, help!"

Muttley laughed

**Meanwhile Rufus Ruffcut makes his bit to pass The Ant Hill Mob and cuts right through.**

The car was sawed in half

"All right youse mugs make with the repairs."

"Right Boss."

A quick repair is made and they are back in the running.

**The Arkansas Chuggabug is ahead at this point. But they're in trouble, they're losing steam and the cars roll past them.**

"We gotta refuel Blubber." They came to a stop "Good thing we have that extra can of oil."

Blubber poured it into the boiler and set the temperature.

"Hold on Blubber we got to get back into the race."

**And they're off! The Chuggabug is really burning oil.**

The steam covered the others leaving them and their cars pitch black.

"Well I do declare my little ol car is a terrible mess." said Penelope

"Oh fiddlesticks, I just my car polished." said Nurse Bridget

"Look Vanessa, there's a service station with a car wash up ahead."

"Good we'll freshen up and get the car clean to."

**So while the others clean up Dick Dastardly zooms ahead to take second place. He now plots to get pass the Arkansas Chuggabug.**

"All right Muttley let's use the Cruncher."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttley pulled a lever

A sharp teeth mouth came out and crunched the exhaust pipe. Due to the clogging the boiler launched itself into the air forcing the Chuggabug to stop.

Dastardly laughed but the boiler fell onto the Mean Machine and right on Dastardly. Muttley laughed.

**The Wacky Racers had some delays but they still make their way to Warsaw. And it looks like smooth sailing for the Surplus Six who is in the lead**

"Oh yeah? That's what you think. See that net across the road? That'll slow down the competition."

The Surplus Six went through the net. They were slowed down but burst through the net and sent Dastardly and Muttley flying and into the ground.

"Curses! Curses!"

Muttley laughed

**The racers now have 400 yards left to Warsaw. The Buzzwagon is leading with Professor Pat Pending second and Penelope Pitstop third. And a way, way back is Dick Dastardly.**

"At times like this Muttley desperate times call for desperate measures. Activate the sail and Super Fan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

A sail and a large fan was brought

**The Mean Machine has gotten a great burst of speed. Dastardly is now in the lead.**

"We did it Muttley! We can't lose."

The sail due to being too big stopped at the finish line. The fan came off and cut the Mean Machine to pieces

**And Rufus Ruffcut in Number 10 finishes first, Professor Pat Pending in Number 3 is second and Penelope Pitstop in Number 5 takes third place.**

**Too bad Dastardly you were pretty close there.**

"Oh drat, double drat and even a triple drat!"

Muttley laughed.


	28. Fast Track to Casablanca

**And there they go again! Those high speed wild, wacky travelers the Wacky Racers! Today they're racing in Morocco and heading for the finish line in Casablanca. Here's Dick Dastardly plotting his daily deed for the race.**

He marked an 'X' on the route that they have to take to get to the finish

"If I stop them here, I'll win the race." He laughed

**The Buzzwagon has clawed its' way to first. Uh-oh it looks like the Tropical Convertible is having some engine trouble.**

The Tropical Convertible's engine was making a popping sound.

"I declare Christopher it sounds like you're having engine trouble." said Penelope

"Oh it's nothing really Penny." he opened the hood "I'm just making popcorn."

The popcorn soon took to air and covered the Compact Pussycat. It was not completely covered thanks to the umbrella

"Oops, sorry Penny. But how does it taste?"

Penelope took a bite "It's scrumptious and it has a nice touch of butter too."

**And as the Wacky speed beat goes on, we check with our scanner scope to see what lies ahead. It looks like a castle with a bridge. Wait a minute it's a fake.**

"That's right, after all I made it."

**Of course it's Dick Dastardly up to no good.**

"On the contrary this scheme is very good." He planted a signed stated 'Detour' "I'm leading the Wacky Racers across the bridge and through that fake castle where they will fall into a deep pit. The race ends for them while I go to the finish line."

Hidden in the bushes are Vanessa and Crystal watching with binoculars

"Oh boy Ricky Dicky has another plot as usual."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We'll make use of his trap as a short cut for us and the others." They went off

"Here they come Muttley, let's go watch the fun."

The Buzzwagon arrived first "A detour huh? Oh well let's go."

Everyone crossed through the bridge and into the castle. But no fell into the pit.

"What's going on? I don't hear any crashing sounds."

They went to check "Hey who put that extended bridge here?"

Muttley pointed out a sign

"It says 'Sorry Dastardly but you're not going to win the race this way signed Vanessa London'. Ooh, I despise that meddling female!"

The sign flipped over 'Have a nice fall signed Crystal.' Dastardly and Muttley fell into the pit

"Drat that meddling cat!"

Muttley laughed

"Is that all you can say?" Dastardly raised his fist to hit Muttley but Muttley dodged and allowed Dastardly to hurt his hand "Ouch, ouch!"

**The Buzzwagon is holding onto the lead. But coming up fast is Nurse Bridget Swan washing her car?**

"Cleanliness is important."

The water stopped

"Uh-oh there must be a clog. Hold onto the hose for me Arista."

Arista held onto the hose and noticed that Peter Perfect was coming up.

"Okay the water should be back on in a minute."

Arista targeted Peter with the hose and then the water returned. It fell onto the Turbo Terrific and shrunk it.

Arista giggled

**The Creepy Coupe is making its bit for the lead using Snake Power.**

They slithered under the Convert-A-Car, slithered under the Bulletproof Bomb and now slithering under the Magic Rocket.

"On a list of things I dislike, it's definitely snakes." Vanessa brought out a baseball bat and knocked it out cold

The Creepy Coupe landed bursting its tires in the process as Vanessa zoomed pass them. They grumbled angrily.

**Meanwhile Dick Dastardly uses an illegal shortcut to try and put the others of the race.**

Dastardly parked the car and pulled out a blueprint

"Here's our next plan Muttley. We'll lure them in with an offer they can't refuse." he snickered "Right Muttley?"

Muttley snickered

**According to our radar scope, the racers are in a battle for the lead. The Army Surplus Special is in the lead with Professor Pat Pending second and Red Max third. The Gruesome Twosome is being a hot contender with their Dragon Jet Power. Out of gas but not out of the race is the Ant Hill Mob.**

They had to use paddles to keep their car moving

"Stroke, stroke, stroke."

**Here comes Vanessa London passing them all with Cheetah Power and is way out in front.**

"Hey Vanessa there's a restaurant offering free meals and milkshakes."

"Free meals and milkshakes? That's hard to believe."

They stopped

"I have a feeling that something dastardly is going on."

"Shall we do what we always do?"

"Of course."

"Any second now Muttley, one of the racers will come in and then by stepping on that red button they fall into a pit with no way out!" He laughed

"Ahem, who owns this place?" Vanessa who is in disguise was wearing purple glasses with no lens, magenta dress, light pink pantyhose and lavender high heels. She her hair down

"Uh, I'm the owner."

"I'm with the International Construction Company. There was no notification of a restaurant being built here. Do you have a building permit?"

"Well no."

"You're in big trouble mister. Do you know the penalty for illegal setup? Jail! And you're going have to pay a fine of ten thousand dollars."

"Hold on a minute I can explain."

"That's what they all say before they put some dumb excuse only to put themselves in more trouble. You'll be hearing from my fellow workers and the boss for this."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind? Please!"

"I guess I could keep quiet if you tore it down."

Muttley was listening thinking how pathetic his master had to fall for this trick. Soon he had jump and take off Vanessa's glasses

Dastardly realized he was fooled "Vanessa!"

"So much for the approach of letting you go without getting caught in your trick." she whistled

Crystal dropped down from the ceiling and fell onto the button. Dastardly fell into his own trick.

"Now Muttley I suggest you get rid of that sign or you want to join your master."

He gulped nervously and simply picked up the sign and broke it.

"Well my deed is done for the day." She spun in a circle to quick change to her original clothes "Let's go. We have racing to do."

**It's now the final lap. With only 2 miles left the racers sprint for the finish line. Even Dick Dastardly is catching up to pass the pack.**

"All right Muttley, time to use our Secret Weapon. It's been improved ever since the race to Deepinaharta, Texas."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttley pulled the lever

A spring was released right over the pack and stopped at a fair enough distance close to the finish line. The Double Zero zipped right over the pack and off into the distance. However they were stuck and was hitting the ground back and forth repeatedly

**And here at the finish line in Casablanca; it's number 1 the Slag Brothers finishing first, the Ant Hill Mob second and the Creepy Coupe third. Meanwhile Dick Dastardly is left stranded about the road.**

"Drat new improved Secret Weapon!"


	29. The Siamese Sprint

**The Wacky Racers racing in Siam to the national capital Bangkok are creeping along at a snail's pace. And the reason is for the past 10 miles; Miss Penelope Pitstop, Miss Nurse Bridget Swan and Miss Vanessa London have all been signaling a left turn and the other drivers are afraid to pass them.**

"There, my little ol fingernail polish is dry now."

"What do you think Arista?" Bridget showed her hand to her companion

She nodded in reply

"Good, I didn't want to mess up my fingernail polish."

"My fingernail polish is now dry, so I can focus on the Wacky Race."

"It makes you feel sorry for the boys don't it folks? You have to admire their chivalry though." said Crystal

**Now Nurse Bridget is in the lead with Vanessa London sailing into second and behind her neck in neck for third place is Penelope Pitstop and Number 2 the Creepy Coupe.**

**Peter Perfect in powerful number 9 is gaining on them with Multiple Wheel Power. Christopher is catching up with Motorcycle Power and right on his tail is the Red Max. Professor Pat Pending is springing into action and is now gaining on the leaders. Rufus Ruffcut tries to pass the Slag Brothers but they're using primitive defense tactics. Sawtooth maneuvers them.**

Sawtooth reduced their clubs to small sticks. The Slags shouted angry remarks.

**The Army Surplus and the Arkansas Chuggabug are running neck in neck and here comes the Ant Hill Mob. They're going to try and squeeze pass them.**

They were successful but they got flattened in the process

"Okay youse guys one, two, three, push!" They straightened their car back to normal

**There's no sign of the Double Zero. Our radar scope is showing that every driver is jogging for position. Wait a minute something's wrong or it looks like the Wacky Racers have gone wacky. Uh-oh, this is terrible folks the Racers are trapped in a cloverleaf. They might never get out.**

"Exactly as I planned it right Muttley?"

Muttley laughed

**I should have known, it's you again Dick Dastardly. But how did you do it?**

"It's amazing how many instant devices they make these days. Plus I merely turned the exit sign around."

The minute he turned it around the other drivers ran over him. Muttley laughed at him.

**Now it's Peter Perfect out in front and he's stretching his lead. And here comes Pat Pending and Vanessa London stretching their legs.**

They used stilts to pass over him.

**Each driver is maneuvering for a position. The Red Max takes to the air.**

"I will take to the air."

**He passes Number 6, 8, 1, 10, 11, 7, 5, 12 and is about to pass the Creepy Coupe.**

A hairy hand came out and held the propeller in the index and thumb fingers. This caused the Crimson Haybailer to spin backwards and into a tree.

Meanwhile Dick Dastardly and Muttley were at a bridge.

"Here they come Muttley, put the stick of dynamite in."

Muttley lit and placed it in the hole.

Dastardly laughed as they hid in the bushes

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! 11, 12, 13, 14? Drat! It didn't blow up!" He stepped lightly on the bridge "I just don't understand."

The bridge blew up and sent Dastardly to the ground. Muttley laughed

**At this point Vanessa London takes the lead away from Professor Pat Pending. But he's determined to gain it back by shifting to Sail Power. It looks like he'll win this race in a breeze. But Vanessa conjures up a storm and it's an ill wind which is no good for the Professor. Dick Dastardly took a shortcut and has managed to sneak into the lead but the other cars are closing in.**

"We have to stop them Muttley. Another dirty trick should do just the job."

Dastardly had a can of paint in his hand and Muttley with a 'Bridge out' sign in his paw

"A good bit of realistic paint should do the trick."

He painted a realistic gorge

"And presto a realistic chasm. Pretty good if I say so myself now you can place that 'bridge out' warning sign Muttley."

Muttley planted it firmly

"Here they come." They went into hiding

However everyone made it across and didn't bother to stop.

"Drat them! Well if they got across so can we."

They fell into the chasm. Muttley laughed

**At the half way mark it's anybody's race as the leaders are now bunched up. The Army Surplus Special uses a rocket burst to get ahead and the Ant Hill Mob use Jet Skate Power. And Christopher is making his attempt to challenge the leaders.**

'There's nothing that's going to stop me from winning this Wacky Race."

Dastardly appeared from a rock "Oh yeah? Perhaps my do it yourself instant Cafeteria will change your mind."

He set up in an instant. Christopher stopped

"Hey how convenient. A cafeteria and I am hungry. I'll just take a minute for a bite or three."

Dastardly zoomed ahead "No one's winning this Wacky Race but me."

**The Double Zero is now passing the pack.**

"Out of my way slowpokes!"

**Number 12 seems to have stopped. Could it be? Yes it is they're preparing to use that famous yet rarely seen Lightning Power.**

Arista was doing warm-up exercises.

"Okay Arista, whenever you're ready."

Arista took her stance and took off at great speed. They passed the Double Zero in the blink of an eye.

"What was that?"

**That was Nurse Bridget and Arista with their Lightning Power.**

"Oh no! I'm not going to let some high speed canine beat me."

Muttley growled at him

"I know I know I'm not going to drop them out of the race but I am going to beat them."

Dastardly turned on a great burst of speed.

**Everyone in Bangkok has come eagerly waiting for the finish of the race and it's Nurse Bridget way out in front. The other Wacky racers are burning rubber trying to catch up. Dick Dastardly is driving like a madman in order to take the lead.**

"All right Muttley time to use Rocket Engine Power; I'm going to win this race no matter what."

Muttley pulled a lever and they took off at a great speed. They were coming up fast but then the Double Zero exploded leaving Dastardly and Muttley stranded as the other racers roll past them.

**And here they come to the finish line in Bangkok, Siam. Nurse Bridget Swan and Arista are the Wacky winners, Peter Perfect second and the Ant Hill Mob third.**

"I should have won this race Muttley!" He threw the steering wheel as he jumped up and down in anger "Drat! Double drat! And triple drat!"

Muttley laughed.


	30. La Paz or Bust Dash

**Today our Wacky Racers are roaring through Bolivia and heading for the national capital La Paz. **

Numbers 8, 7, 5, 9, 13, 4 and 3 pass by a sleeping man blowing his hat away. Without moving from that spot the man grabbed it and put it back on. Numbers 12, 6, 11, 1, 10, 2 and 00 pass by blowing off the sleeping man's hat again but he catches it again. He ties a rope around his head to ensure his hat's protection.

**The Arkansas Chuggabug is in the lead followed by the Ant Hill Mob in second place but pretty Penelope Pitstop with her Sail Power sails past them. The rest of the Wacky Racers are bunched up behind the leaders and hanging onto last place is Dick Dastardly in the Double 'O'.**

"Drat! I can't do any dirty tricks when I'm behind."

Muttley pointed out a shortcut

"Good idea Muttley. That shortcut should put us out in front and we can stop those Wacky Racers."

They took the shortcut as everyone went straight on. They undergo construction of their evil plan.

"Faster Muttley faster! Hurry up! The other cars will here soon! Hurry up you dum-dum!"

Muttley barked angrily and growled fiercely. Dastardly had to get to high ground

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Down boy, nice doggie. It was just a joke old buddy, old pal."

Muttley snickered

"Now here's my plan to stop them. As the Wacky Racers approach you light the fuse which leads to the rocket and it blow up the road." he snickered "It will make things impassible for the others."

Muttley used a pair of binoculars and saw the racers.

"*mumble intelligibly* Here they come."

"All right, light the fuse Muttley."

He lit it but nothing happened

"What happened? It's not working. The cars are getting through!" He kicked the tower "Drat! Double drat! Well back to the drawing board Muttley."

They went back to the Double Zero but then the rocket came active and blew them and the road up. Dastardly was left standing phased out while Muttley laughed at him. A rock fell on his head making him grumble as he rubbed the bump on his head.

**The Ant Hill Mob is now in the lead followed by Red Max trying to pass. Number 7 uses their prop stopper to trap his propeller causing him to wind up in last place.**

**Meanwhile Christopher Scott in second place makes some soup.**

He took a sip "Needs a bit more pepper." He adds some and tasted again "That's better."

**The Creepy Coupe now makes its' move to get to the lead using Dragon Wheel Power. And away they go! They pass the Arkansas Chuggabug, the Red Max, the Slag Brothers, Rufus Ruffcut, Peter Perfect, the Army Surplus Special, Nurse Bridget Swan, Professor Pat Pending and Penelope Pitstop. And it looks like they'll take third place away from Vanessa London in car Number 13.**

"Uh-oh, they're going to pass us Vanessa."

"Oh no they won't. I'll just go into reverse." She reversed back and pushed the Creepy Coupe back

**Meanwhile Dick Dastardly is awaiting another ambush.**

"Yes, the classic landslide bit." Dastardly used a stick to knock a huge pile of rocks onto the road

"Hit the brakes youse mugs!" The Ant Hill Mob almost got flatten by the rocks

"Uh-oh, what do we do now Clyde?"

"I don't know."

"Just leave this landslide to me." Vanessa got some magic dust in her hands and blew it

A perfect tunnel was made. Now the rest of the racers made their way.

**Dick Dastardly now in the lead is putting Operation Barricade into action.**

"Hurry Muttley, hurry!"

Muttley was setting up two poles to the ground. Dastardly wrapped some barb wire around the poles.

"This should stop them. Let's go I've got another bad plan."

As soon as they left, Professor Pat Pending came along.

"Oh my! There's a wall of barb wire across the road. I'll use 'Wire Clippers' Power."

The clippers snipped the net away and everyone made through safely.

**Professor Pat Pending now leading the pack has the other Wacky Racers in pursuit. The Creepy Coupe has crept into second place with Red Max and the Army Surplus Special neck in neck for third place. The Buzzwagon is coming up fast followed by Vanessa London using File Power.**

A long file appears and files the Buzzwagon's right tire. This forces Number 10 to come to a stop as Number 13 dashes ahead.

**Wait a minute what's that in the sky? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Dick Dastardly.**

"You were expecting the Red Baron?"

**What's your devious diversion this time?**

"The classic thousand pound anvil trick."

The anvil was released and it fell swiftly like a huge rock. Professor Pat Pending looked up and saw it

"Oh my! A thousand pound anvil is going to drop on me. I better use Trampoline Power."

A strong trampoline was brought out. It successfully bounced the thousand pound anvil away. It proceeded to fall on Dick Dastardly

"Yikes!" Muttley bailed out and turned on his tail propeller

"Wait for me Muttley!" Dastardly bailed out

The anvil hit the helicopter.

"Muttley! Do something!"

He caught Dastardly

"Curses! My plan was foiled."

**It's now the final lap. All the racers are in a nip and tuck battle for the lead. Here we have Dick Dastardly now planning another diversion.**

Suddenly there was a gunshot. Dastardly and Muttley hid. They peered to see who's shooting them

"I'm Don Basilio and I want to know what two foreigners are doing on my land."

"Well you see Don Basilio we're here to warn you. There are a group of foreigners who are coming to invade your land."

"Really? Are you sure."

"Yes sir."

"They're going to no trespassers when I'm done with them."

Dastardly chuckled "Just the diversion I needed. Let's go Muttley we have a race to win." they drove off

By the time the racers came into being there was a large sign

"Don Basilio's territory. No trespassers especially foreigners. Go back or else."

"Well this is a problem, how are we going to finish the race?" asked Red Max

"I'm sure if we find the fellow and reason with him, we can go on our way." said Peter

Don Basilio appeared from the sign "All right all of you trespassers freeze! I'm not having any foreigners invade my land."

"Hold on sir, we're not invaders, we're the Wacky Racers."

"Really? You folks are the Wacky Racers?"

"Yeah and we have to go through this route if we want to get to La Paz."

"Oh well lo siento I'm sorry." He took down the sign "Go on ahead everyone, the folks of La Paz are waiting."

"Thank you sir."

Everyone dashed off. Meanwhile the Double Zero was slowing down

"Drat! We're running out of fuel." They parked the car to fill up the gas tank

"At least we're out in front Muttley; we'll win this Wacky Race for sure."

Muttley snickered then "Uh-oh."

"What is it?"

Muttley pointed out that the other racers were coming up.

"Drat! They managed to get pass that Don Basilio. Quick fill him up Muttley. This is the day I win a race."

Soon they're off but stopped at a fork in the road.

"Quick Muttley, which way to the finish line?"

"Left, left, left."

"Right, right, right."

They turned left but to their dismay they ended up stuck in the mud

"Drat! Double drat!"

**And here at the finish line in La Paz the winner is Number 8 the Chuggabug with second place going to Number 4 the Crimson Haybailer and in third spot is Number 13 the Magic Rocket. **

"Drat you Muttley! This is all your fault!"

He raised his fist to hit Muttley but Muttley pulled up a hubcap to cover his head. Dastardly hurt his hand upon striking

"Ouch, ouch! Ooh, ouch!"

Muttley laughed


	31. The Tahitian Dash

**Today's Wacky Race rally led by number 5 Penelope Pitstop takes the racers through beautiful Tahiti and head for the finish line in Papeete. As the racers cross through the valley to head for the mountains, Christopher Scott in second place is about to run into some trouble from a coconut.**

The coconut fell but Christopher Scott caught it

"Not a problem for me." With a knife he put a hole in it. He placed a straw in and drank the coconut milk.

**There go cars 7, 3, 12, 9, 13, 4, 6, 8, 2, 10, 1, Bingo! And here we have Dick Dastardly sailing in last place.**

Dastardly made use of Muttley as a bellows

"I'm saving up gas. Plus once we get to the mountains I'll drop those Wacky Racers out of the race for good." He laughed

**The Racers are now hiking up the mountain. But it looks like the heavy Bouldermobile won't make up.**

Rock got on and gave the car a good hit which sent it up. He chased after it continuing to hit it.

**Vanessa London makes use of Mountain Lioness Power to make the climb and the Creepy Coupe uses Ghost Power to make the climb as well.**

Dastardly and Muttley were standing next to a stick which held a giant boulder.

"Here they come. I'll tell you when and we'll release the boulder. That'll flatten the competition." he laughed

Muttley snickered.

Once Numbers 5, 11 and 7 passed by, they released the boulder.

"Hey Clyde, something's tailing and it ain't no cop."

"Yipes! Quick you mugs, make with the ski poles."

They managed to escape. The boulder rolled back in reverse

"Curses! They got away."

Dastardly got flattened by the boulder. Muttley laughed.

**As the Wacky Racers go full throttle through the corners, Penelope Pitstop is heading for a hairpin curve.**

"Did ya'll say hairpin? That's just what I need."

**Meanwhile Nurse Bridget is going out to pass Professor Pat Pending. Wow! Really way out! And she takes third place away from the Ant Hill Mob.**

**Here in the Dastardly Deed Department, they're planning another ambush.**

"Here they come Muttley, pull!"

Muttley pulled the string causing several rocks to fall. Dastardly laughed but one fell on him in the process

"Drat!"

Muttley laughed

Crystal transformed her collar into a telescope to look up in the air "Uh-oh Vanessa, incoming boulders that are about to flatten us."

"Oh no they won't." Vanessa simply made them disappear

Dastardly managed to get out of the boulder to look down "Drat! Double drat! I bet that meddling wizard put a stop to my plan. Well, I have still more dirty tricks up my sleeve."

**The racers are now out of the mountains. The pack maneuvering for position is picking up the pace. Seeing an opening Penelope puts on a burst of speed followed by Peter Perfect.**

Suddenly Penelope's umbrella flew away "Oh dear, my umbrella!"

"That looks like Penelope's umbrella. I better grab it."

Peter successfully caught the umbrella but the Turbo Terrific accidentally hit a tree causing it to fall to pieces.

"Oh shucks!"

Penelope came up to get her umbrella "Thanks Peter, you're a real sweetie."

Peter smiled happily "Oh well I'm glad I could help Miss Penelope."

Penelope quickly set her umbrella in place and took off. Christopher soon came up and put Peter's car back together.

"Thanks Christopher."

"You're welcome."

**Dick Dastardly now in front is up to his dirty tricks again.**

"Yeah, the classic steel phony landscape bit should slow the competition down. Right Muttley?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." he snickered

"Here they come, duck!"

However the racers went right through the phony landscape. Dastardly went back to check after hearing no crashing sounds. He was in complete shock

"It can't be! It just can't be!"

Soon he was run over by a tour bus. Muttley laughed.

**As the racers bear down the finish line in Papeete, it's Penelope Pitstop in the lead, Peter Perfect in the second spot and Christopher Scott third.**

Dastardly looked from his binoculars watching the racers as they have 1 mile left to reach the finish line

"Well it looks like we're sunk Muttley."

"*mumbles intelligibly* Give up?"

"Nope! I have another trick that'll put us out in front."

**Here we are in Papeete, listen to the crowd cheer!**

The people were relaxing comfortably in the shade and in mellow moods they said "Hooray." They yawned and continued to relax drinking their juice

**And here they come! Everyone's neck in neck. But wait, it looks like a balloon is floating pass the racers. It's Dick Dastardly blowing his way into the lead. Amazing, Dick deserves a pat on the back.**

Muttley gave Dastardly a pat on the back which caused him to inflate himself. Soon he was floating like a balloon in a zigzag pattern.

**And the winner is Penelope Pitstop in car number 5! Peter Perfect in car Number 9 is second and Christopher Scott in car Number 11 finishes third! And Dick Dastardly floats across the finish line last.**

"Drat!"

Just by speaking Dastardly deflated himself and was soon rocketing off into the horizon

"Muttley do something! HELP!" He was now out of sight

Muttley laughed


	32. Alaska Frigid Free For All

**Today's Wacky Race travels through the frozen terrain of Alaska as the racers head for Nome. Nurse Bridget Swan has dog sled her way into the lead, Vanessa London is skiing into second and Professor Pat Pending is performing precariously in third. But coming down by bobsled is that slippery villain of velocity Dick Dastardly.**

"Pretty slick eh?" He laughed

**There's no doubt you have a dirty trick up your sleeve.**

"Actually it's in my hood."

A cannon popped out

"Fire one!"

One shot hit the snow causing an avalanche

**Uh-oh an avalanche! I guess that stops the Wacky Racers cold.**

"But I got a hot idea. And it's real hot." Vanessa picked up a red stick "This Instant Fire Stick should do." She threw at the avalanche and it immediately thaws the snow. The racers made their way.

"Now one more for good luck."

Dastardly and Muttley laughed together as the cannonball flew through the air. But it hit blocks of ice that landed on them

"Curses! Curses!"

Muttley laughed

**As the racers battle through the deep snow the Ant Hill Mob has snowshoe into the lead**

"Mush youse mugs mush!"

**The Creepy Coupe is using Dragon Flame Power to melt the snow and is gaining on Number 7. Penelope Pitsop who is in third has a hot chocolate break.**

She drank a cup and sighed with content "Nice and warm, perfect for a cold day such as today."

**As Dick Dastardly dashes across the snow, a pair of eyes tracks.**

An Eskimo was watching with his binoculars

"Hmm, it seems there is a trespasser. Thus it is my job to stop him."

"Drat! We have to find another way to stop those Wacky Racers."

They came to sign

"Warning trespassers beware or face the consequences signed Chief Icy Wolf." Dastardly put on a sly smile on as an idea popped up "That fellow can me put the native sign on the other cars." He chuckled

**According to our radar scope all the drivers are keeping a steady pace as they cross the ice and snow. Number 10 the Buzzwagon is in the lead due to perfect traction on the ice. Professor Pat Pending is converting into a speedy snowmobile. He passes Number 4, 7, 10 and slides into the lead.**

**Christopher is skiing across the snow on skies while the heavy Surplus Six sinks deeper and deeper.**

The Army Surplus Special sank deeply into the snow with the mouth of cannon visible in the air. Sergeant Blast appeared from the mouth shouting "Charge!"

Meanwhile Dick Dastardly was doing his best to find the Eskimo while trying to stay ahead of the other racers

"Drat! They're getting too close. I have to find that Eskimo and put a stop to them."

**With our scanner scope let's check on what lies ahead.**

Chief Icy Wolf placed a wire across the road "This should stop him."

The Double Zero went through the line only to be propelled back and into a block of ice.

"All right, who's the wise guy to pull a trap like that?"

"Me, Chief Icy Wolf." He held Dastardly tightly in his strong hand "Any questions?"

Dastardly gulped and chuckled nervously "Um yes, how you've been Chiefy? I've been looking for you. Many strangers are trespassing on Eskimo territory."

"Hmm, I don't know whether I should trust you or not."

"Of course you can trust me. Honest and for sure. See, they're coming right now."

"I see a swarm of them."

"Yeah, you've got to stop them while I go for help."

"Right."

"Hurry up with the repairs Muttley; we have to get out of here."

Soon the Mean Machine was repaired and they took off to devise other plan

"All right, stop in the name of Chief Icy Wolf."

The Chief got ran over by the racers. He soon groaned saying "Boy, I need those hospital plans."

**At the halfway mark it's anybody's race as they move from position to position to get ahead. Once again the Double Zero AKA the dreadful duo is putting Operation Stop the Racers into action.**

A large catapult was made.

"This plan is a cinch Muttley. We're going to have a huge snowball fight with our competition. They'll be so buried in snow they won't be able to finish the race." He then laughed

Muttley laughed as he made a large snowball and put it into the loop

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Dick cut the rope but for some reason it did not work.

"What's going on?" He took a look around "I'm sure we built it right."

Muttley noticed there was a wrench stuck so he pulled it out. The catapult stopped midway and the snowball fell on Dastardly

"Drat!"

Muttley laughed. Suddenly an igloo on wheels approached them

"What is this? An igloo mobile?"

Chief Icy Wolf came out and grabbed Dastardly tightly.

"You ran out on me. You're in heap big trouble."

"Oh now wait a minute. I'm sure we can work something out."

The Chief gave a sly smile "Maybe we can." He chuckled

Dastardly gulped nervously.

**The people of Nome braved Zero weather to witness the finish of the race. And here they come! And the winner is-Actually I can't tell who the winner is due to the icy mist. **

**Hold everything for the slow motion instant replay. The winner is Number 4 the Crimson Haybailer, The Buzzwagon comes in second and the Bouldermobile third. All the drivers made it except Double Zero. Where's Dick Dastardly?**

He was forced to be Chief Icy Wolf's sled dog as the Chief and Muttley rested comfortably enjoying the ride.

"Drat and double drat! How embarrassing!"

"Less talk and more pull!"

"Yes sir."

Muttley laughed as he leaned over with his paws behind his head enjoying the ride.


	33. Hawaiian Islands Highway Race

**Today the Wacky Racers are island hopping through the Hawaiian Islands from O'hau to Honolulu, Hawaii. The Slag Brothers are rolling in first; Penelope Pitstop in Number 5 is second and the Ant Hill Mob third. Dick Dastardly trailing the leaders is determined to pass them. The question is how?**

"By cheating missy, what else?" he laughed "Watch!"

The Mean Machine strapped its' wheels to the railings and went above the leaders.

**The Mean Machine is now leading.**

"And I intend to stay in the lead."

**Look out Dick!**

"Why?"

**You're approaching the end of the bridge!**

The Double Zero tripped over and fell flat on the ground. The racers ran over them.

"Drat! Double drat!"

**As the racers cross through Maui, Professor Pat Pending is out in front just ahead of Peter Perfect. Coming up fast is the Ant Hill Mob who hijacks Peter's car and takes second place. The Arkansas Chuggabug sleep drives into third and the Slag Brothers bashed their way into fourth. Meanwhile in the Dastardly Deed Department, what's with the bicycle pump Dick?**

"It's all part of my plan. With this pump I will fill air into the balloon I laid across the road. Once full with air Muttley will puncture it with his peashooter. And Kablam! The explosion will blow the racers right out of the Wacky Race!" He laughed "Here they come."

Dastardly pumped the air in. He was halfway until the valve became defective.

"Curses! A defective valve. I'll blow it up myself."

While Dick did so he floated up high into the air.

"There that should do it." He was aware that he was in the air "Muttley do something!"

Muttley punctured the balloon with his peashooter. Dastardly landed flat on his face. Muttley laughed

**At this point the racers cross through the valley. Professor Pat Pending holds onto his lead but the Ant Hill Mob is coming up fast and hijacks the Professor's car to take first place. Penelope Pitstop is breezing into second place with Hair Dryer Power and it's the Red Max running third. The rest of the Wacky Racers keep a steady pace. Peter Perfect is coming up and pours it on.**

Peter poured on so much power he nearly flew out of his seat. Luckily he grabbed onto his seat

"Heavens, how embarrassing."

**And now Vanessa passes by with a burst of speed to take fourth place. The Wacky Racers are now approaching the bridge to Hawaii. But on that bridge there's villainy afoot. And you can guess it's that despicable Dick Dastardly**

"No one's winning this Wacky Race but me."

**What's your plan you fiend?**

"Diabolically simple missy, Muttley is planting dynamite under the bridge. As the Wacky Racers approached I push the lever which causes the bridge and the cars to fall into the ocean." He laughed "Hurry Muttley, here they come."

Muttley returned to Dick's side as he pulled the lever but it was stuck. Numbers 7, 5, 4, 13, 9, 2 and 10 pass by.

"Drat! The lever won't budge. Give me a hand Muttley."

They pulled the lever together. The bridge was finally obliterated.

"Good, at least we stopped the other cars."

The remaining racers approached. Nurse Bridget was leading followed by Professor Pat Pending

"Oh dear, the bridge is gone."

"That's not a problem for us Bridget. With our combined resources we can make a new bridge."

"Right Professor, let's do it."

Bridge planks were put out one by one. A new bridge was built

**And now the rest of the racers roll across rapidly.**

"Curses! Foiled again! Come on Muttley I still have some more tricks up my sleeve."

**What a Wacky race this is as each driver jogs for a position. After taking an illegal shortcut, Dick Dastardly now leading is planning another dastardly deed.**

"This plan is so dastardly it scares me Muttley. As the Wacky Racers approach you shoot this ball through the hoop. It lands on the crossbow which fires the arrow to hit the center of that trough. The trough will open and out comes Poi, that dish they make here in Hawaii. It will cover the highway and the racers will be in a sticky situation."

They laughed together. Little did they know, Vanessa and Crystal heard their plot behind the bushes.

"Pretty soon he's going to be in a sticky situation." Vanessa casted a spell on the trough

"Here they come Muttley, make it a good shot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Muttley made a perfect shot. It landed on the crossbow which fired the arrow and hit the trough. However the Poi stopped in midair and fell on Dick Dastardly.

"Drat! I'm stuck."

Muttley laughed. Vanessa and Crystal came up

"I must say D.D, you look quite good."

"All you need is some sugar." Vanessa snapped her fingers and a bottle of sugar appeared. She sprinkled some sugar. "There now you're looking sweet." She giggled and they both left

"I despise that meddling female!"

**And here they come to the finish in Honolulu. And the winner is Number 3 Professor Pat Pending, in second place is Nurse Bridget Swan and in third place it's the Army Surplus Special.**

"Muttley, get me out of here!"

Muttley appeared with a spoon. He took a taste

"Mm, *mumbles intelligibly* it's good." he snickered


	34. SouthWest Dash to Tucson

**The cars are strung out on today's Wacky Race. And look who's in the lead: Dick Dastardly**

"You were expecting maybe Frank Sinatra?" He laughed

**The finish line is in Tucson, Arizona. Hey Dastardly how come you're stopping?**

"Just stay glued to your seat and watch."

A trampoline was set up and a keg of blasting powder was in the air via balloon.

"Here's my plan Muttley, I'll bounce from the trampoline and land here on the plank. It will catapult you where you puncture that can of blasting powder with your dart gun. It will land onto the road and explode." he snickered "Makings things impassible for the other cars. Here they come and away we go!"

Just as Dick explained he bounced from the trampoline and onto the plank launching Muttley into the air. With his dart gun he punctured the balloon.

Dastardly chuckled to himself thinking how great his plan is going to work. However,

"Uh-oh!" The can of blasting powder fell on his side. As Muttley landed he catapulted Dick up

"Muttley! Help!"

Muttley laughed as the blasting powder exploded and Dick fell on a cactus

"Muttley!"

Muttley snickered as he held tweezers to get the prickles off.

"Hurry Muttley and remember you're not plucking a chicken." He cried out in pain as each prickle was removed

**And the wacky beat goes on as Vanessa is in the lead with Horse Power. Wait it's a beautiful unicorn. Amazing!**

"You expected less from an amazing wizard?"

**And coming up fast is the Gruesome Twosome who is determined to pass them.**

The dragon comes out attempting to scare Crystal. Crystal changed her collar to a club and hit the dragon on the head ten times

"Try that again you big bully and I'll give you a splitting headache."

The dragon returned to the belfry crying

**The rest of the Wacky racers keep a steady pace.**

Gravel of the Slag brothers was bashing the car to take third place away from Penelope. However he fell overboard and bounced slightly across the ground.

**Nurse Bridget is tailgating Gravel, one of the Slag Brothers.**

Gravel kept running until the tip of the Reliable Turbo sent him flying

"Oops, sorry about that Slag."

Gravel got back into his seat.

Meanwhile Dastardly and Muttley arrived at a ranch. They were opening the gate of a corral.

"We'll stampede this herd of cattle across the road. That should stop them and their speedy wheels. Get along little doggies! Go, go, go!"

Muttley barked loudly as the herd dashed off out of the corral and heading for the highway.

Dastardly laughed "That should stop them."

However the cattle dashed back to the corral. Vanessa and Crystal were leading them back

"Get along little doggies!"

"Yeehaw!" shouted Crystal "Life in the Wild West is fun."

"Uh-oh, run for it!"

Dastardly got ran over "Call me when the roundup is over Muttley."

Muttley laughed

Vanessa locked back the gate to the corral "There that should take care of that."

"And now I'm going to take care of you, you meddling female!"

"Uh-oh, I made him mad as usual. Let's go."

**Back to the Wacky Races everyone is maneuvering for a position. Penelope put on a burst of speed followed by Christopher Scott.**

"Uh-oh. It looks like Penelope is in trouble."

The Compact Pussycat was stuck in a mud hole

"Oh dear. Whatever shall I do?"

"What's the problem Penny?"

"I'm stuck in this little ol' mud hole."

"Don't worry; I'll get you of there."

Christopher drove up to the front and brought out a crane. It tugged the Compact Pussycat right out of the mud.

"Thanks ever so ever Christopher."

"You're welcome Penelope."

**Christopher Scott is leading with Penelope second and behind her neck in neck for third place is Number 12 the charming Nurse Bridget Swan and Number 8 the Arkansas Chuggabug. Coming up fast is the Gruesome Twosome who is determined to pass them by going into 'Scare the Pets' Power.**

The dragon came out roaring behind the cars scaring Arista and Blubber. Arista closed the Reliable Turbo's umbrella and smacks the dragon on the head. Blubber grabbed onto it and threw the Creepy Coupe to last place. Arista and Blubber shook paws congratulating each other on a job well done.

**And the Wacky Race goes. Meanwhile out in the desert Dick Dastardly is on a wild goose chase after Vanessa London.**

The Magic Rocket and the Mean Machine dashed through the land in a zigzag fashion until they almost crashed into each other.

"Now look D.D. we're getting nowhere with this."

"You're right. What do we do?"

"I have an idea." said Crystal "You two deal with this by how they do it in the Wild West. And the winner gets to go back to the Wacky Race."

"That's a good idea. Are you in Dastardly?"

"Yeah, you're one."

Dastardly changed into a purple and black cowboy outfit

"All right Vanessa, are you ready?"

"Just about." Vanessa changed into a light pink and lavender cowgirl outfit. She was tying her hair into a ponytail and checked to see how it looked "There. I'm ready."

They did the customary slow walking towards each other. It is usually done in the Western pictures. Muttley and Crystal were eating popcorn as they watched

"Exciting isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Okay Vanessa draw!"

Vanessa brought out a popgun

"A popgun?" he laughed "That's your weapon?"

"Yep, it's what's going to allow me to win this match partner."

"All right, let's see how it works." Dastardly pulled the cork

An explosion went out and Dastardly collapsed covered in black soot. Muttley laughed

"Well, that's that. Come on Crystal let's go. We have to catch up to the other Wacky Racers."

"Right." She dashed off

**At the halfway mark it's anybody's race. Vanessa makes up for lost time by going into Winged Unicorn Power. Wow, look at her go passing everyone and into the lead. **

**Up ahead it's Dick Dastardly planning another ambush.**

"Here comes Vanessa, I'll teach her a lesson or two." He pushed a boulder

"Uh-oh, incoming boulder that's about to flatten us."

"Then it's time to spring into action."

A spring appeared and bounced the boulder back up. It landed directly on Dick.

**Every driver is jogging for position. The Army Surplus Special switches to double traction now Peter Perfect is using Multiple Wheel Power and the Creepy Coupe uses Dragon Jet Power. Christopher Scott converts to Jet Rocket Power and jet rockets into the lead.**

**Meanwhile Dastardly makes use of One Dog Power to catch up to the others.**

"*Grumbles* Dick Dastardly."

**They're approaching the finish line and it's going to be close, Christopher Scott is leading.**

An unknown flying object flew over the racers and smoke covers everyone.

**Uh-oh, smoke is covering the field. I can't tell who the winner is.**

The cars come out covered in smoke for a while then they are revealed.

**And it appears as if Dastardly won with Number 11 second and number 1 third. But wait, the judges have asked for an instant replay.**

**A hidden camera shows that Dick Dastardly used a flying smoke missile to cover smoke over the racers in an attempt to stall them. And now here's a photograph from our infra-red camera. Observe how the front of Dastardly's car is shown.**

The crowd booed.

**Therefore Dick Dastardly is disqualified for stretching a point.**

Christopher smiled and waved as he received the trophy

**So the winner is Number 11, the trusty professional mechanic Christopher Scott. Second place goes to the Slag Brothers and third place goes to the Arkansas Chuggabug.**

Dastardly pounded the hood "Drat! Drat and drat and a double drat!"

Muttley laughed which earned him a swift knock on the head.

"*Grumbles* Sore head."

Muttley kicked the grill which set it back to its original position. It slammed Dastardly's hand in the process

"Ouch!"

He held his hand as Muttley continued to laugh.


	35. Whizzing to Wellington

**Clear the way, here they come! Hear those Wacky engines run! It's the Wacky Races wheeling their way in New Zealand heading to the finish line in Wellington.**

**Dick Dastardly is leading followed by Red Max and is about to pass him.**

"All right Muttley, give him the hook in the prop routine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttley pulled a lever

A spinning hook came out

"Oh no you don't Dick Dastardly." Red Max made use of Extra Propeller Power

The hook grabbed onto the extra four propellers causing the Mean Machine to spin rapidly into the air and head to last place. The Mean Machine landed and broke apart

"Drat that air ace!"

**Oh well you can't win them all Dastardly**

"This race I'm going to win or my name isn't Dick Dastardly."

**By thwarting Dastardly's attempt to stop him Red Max is in the lead. The rest of the racers keep a steady pace. The Slag Brothers are slugging their way into second. Penelope Pitstop who's in third place does some sewing so that she can use her sheet for Sail Power.**

"Hello there Penelope, my dear."

"Well, hi ya'll Peter Perfect in beautiful car Number 9."

"Knitting something perhaps?"

"No, just patching up my sheet so I can use the wind for Sail Power." she put the finishing touches and hang it "There."

"I say that's clever of you Pretty Penny."

"Yes, Thank ya'll Peter." she took off thanks to the wins

**They're approaching Lake Taupo. Wait what's that in the sky? It's Dick Dastardly with another trick no doubt.**

"You bet your bonnet sister, especially after I blow up the bridge. Then I'll win the race." he laughed

The Wacky Racers were approaching the bridge when a missile came down and blew it up completely.

"Uh-oh, something blew up the bridge." said Red Max

"More like someone blew up the bridge." Vanessa pointed up into the sky

Dick Dastardly flew away "So long Wacky Racers." He and Muttley laughed together

"Dick Dastardly you are despicable." said Nurse Bridget

Arista growled angrily

"Yes and he's no gentleman." said Penelope

The Slags yelled unintelligible angry remarks at Dastardly.

"This race isn't over yet." said Vanessa "Where there's a will there's a way. Where there's magic it will create a way."

Vanessa made a new bridge appeared and the others roll crossed rapidly

**Thanks to his latest dastardly deed Dick Dastardly holds a comfortable lead. He now gloats on the deed he has done.**

"This is pretty easy now that we have no competition Muttley."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Sure it would be lonely at the finish line but victory will still taste sweet."

Coming up fast was a missile that blew up the Mean Machine.

**It looks like Dastardly spoke too soon**

It was the Army Surplus Special followed by the other racers

"That should teach you a lesson about leaving us high and dry." said Sergeant Blast

"Curses! Drat and double drat!"

**The Army Surplus Special now takes the lead. The Creepy Coupe is creeping up and makes their move with Spider Power. And faster than you can 'Itsy Bitsy Spider', the spider goes for a spin and the Surplus Special is caught in a web of trouble. **

**The Creepy Coupe is leading but Vanessa is coming up and shows the Creepy Coupe which way to go. But Number 2 has a which way of their own, the Witch's Hex way.**

A witch in a grey outfit came out from the belfry riding her broomstick.

She hovered over the Magic Rocket "A hex on you dearie, a hex on you."

"Sorry, my Magic Rocket blocks all hexes and curses. Beside the hex is on you, your hair is a sight."

"You're right about that. I can't do anything with it."

Crystal brought out a can of hairspray "Here use this."

"Yeah it works well for my hair. That's why it's so smooth and lovely."

The witch used the hairspray which blocked her vision. Crystal then came up with a tennis racket and knocked the witch away.

"Well that's that."

"Yeah though I had to give up my last can of hairspray. I'll borrow some from Penelope after the race."

**Uh-oh it's Tricky Dicky again up to another one of his tricks no doubt.**

"Right! I'm going to the Slow Motion Gas Machine. They'll be so slow winning the Wacky Race will be easy."

Dastardly was unaware that Vanessa emptied the machine of all its' slow motion gas and used a tank of ill wind to fill the machine. Crystal changed the fuel of the Mean Machine and used the Slow Motion Gas.

"Here they come, switch it on Muttley."

Muttley pressed the button. The ill wind came out and whisked Dastardly away.

"Muttley!"

Muttley laughed.

**The racers have 1 mile left to the finish line. The Arkansas Chuggabug has steamed into the lead; the Creepy Coupe crept into second. All the racers are bunched up and at their heels. The Slag Brothers are bashing their way through and into the lead. And at the finish line The Slag Brothers finish first, the Arkansas Chuggabug second and the Creepy Coupe third.**

**And Dick Dastardly is coming up last traveling at a five miles an hour.**

"Drat that meddling female and her cat! Drat, drat and double drat!"

Muttley laughed.


	36. Monte Carlo or Bust Bash

**Today, the Wacky Racers travel through Monaco and head for the finish line in Monte Carlo. Penelope Pitstop is leading. Uh-oh the Compact Pussycat's engine is starting to smoke. Too bad.**

"Oh dear me."

Peter Perfect came up "Hi there Pretty Penny. Don't worry the perfect mechanic is here to help you." He started coughing as the smoke covered him and caused the Turbo Terrific to fall apart "Oh fiddlesticks."

"I better give it a little air." She opened the hood to reveal that she was grilling shish kebabs "There a little overdone but it's still good."

**Well what do know a shish kebab grill. The Ant Hill Mob is moving up and going to make their move to get into the lead.**

"Okay youse mugs switch on the rocket skates."

"Gotcha boss."

**And the Ant Hill Mob skate into the lead. Here's Dick Dastardly but how does he expect to win the race?**

"It's very simple. As the Wacky Racers approach I light the fuse which leads to the dynamite attached to this tower filled with quick drying cement. And when it explodes the Wacky Racers will become Wacky statutes." He and Muttley laughed "Here they come" he lit the fuse "Oh boy this is going to be good."

However the spark stopped midway and the cars rolled by safe.

"Drat! The fuse went out. I'll light it again."

He did so and the cement fell on him. He was turned into a mountain

"Muttley, get me out of here!"

Muttley lit some dynamite and placed it next to Dick. He ran off covering his ears.

"Oh no! Not that way!"

Dastardly blew at the fuse which lit up and exploded. He was now in a hole

"Thanks for nothing."

Muttley laughed

**And the Wacky beat goes on. Professor Pat Pending converts to Yo-yo Power.**

He passes Vanessa but she catches him with magic

"It's been a while since I played with a Yo-yo."

Vanessa did a Sleeper, then Around the World and finished with a Gravity Pull. She threw it back causing the Professor to bounce into last place

Meanwhile Dastardly was waiting for the others to show up

"All right here they come Muttley, plant the dynamite."

Muttley did so and awaited the signal

"Now!"

Muttley pushed the plunger but nothing happened

"Now what went wrong?"

Muttley noticed that the cords were disconnected. He connected them and the dynamite exploded. Dastardly was trapped in the rubble

"Drat!"

Muttley laughed which earned him a hit on the head

Professor Pat Pending came up and was stopped by the landslide

"At least we stopped one of them."

The Professor converted into a Hot Air balloon with a propeller and made his way. Muttley laughed then quickly covered his head in case Dastardly would hit him again. Instead Dick gave him a present. Muttley knew very well it was the old 'boxing glove in the present' trick so he opened it towards Dastardly. Dastardly got knocked out.

**Now it's Number 12 Nurse Bridget Swan out in front, the Army Surplus Special second and the Red Max third. The Arkansas Chuggabug moves up with Jet Power and goes into second place. And now it's Christopher Scott moving into the lead. Out of the air is Number 3 Professor Pat Pending taking the lead. What an exciting Wacky Race this is!**

**Meanwhile Dick Dastardly is catching up to the pack and is determined to pass them.**

"All right Muttley, get the bubble gum bomb ready."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

A cannon came out from the hood

"Ready, aim, fire!"

**Uh-oh the racers are in a sticky situation now. Dick Dastardly now rockets into the lead.**

"Little does Dastardly know, I have a special powder to get rid of bubble gum." Vanessa turned on a fan and light pink powder comes out spreading around the area

**Amazing the gum is gone and so is the Magic Rocket. But Vanessa sprays over the other cars and the race continues.**

**It's now the halfway mark of the race. Dick Dastardly has a commanding lead; Vanessa London is second and the Ant Hill Mob third. **

**Wait a minute what happened to the other cars? According to our radar scope they've stopped and are neck in neck. Let's switch back and see. Oh, a drawbridge. No wonder they stopped. And away they go, go, go!**

Dastardly and Muttley were keeping an eye out for the Wacky Racers

"When the Wacky Racers approach Muttley we'll let loose the high speed land torpedo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He laughed

Vanessa appeared from behind

"You know what to do Crystal."

"Right Vanessa." Crystal tiptoed slowly. She changed her collar to a pencil and scribbled 'Dick Dastardly' on the torpedo. She switched the dial to the name and tiptoed back giggling.

"Here they come Muttley, ready the torpedo."

Muttley brought the torpedo out

"Fire one!"

The torpedo dashed off and then turned around back to Dastardly and Muttley

"Yikes! Run for it!"

The torpedo hit them and they were sent flying.

Vanessa and Crystal watched with their binoculars

"There they go."

"And here they come."

The Double Duo landed.

"It looks like you had a blast D.D." Vanessa and Crystal laughed as they drove off

**As we come into the final miles of this race the Wacky Racers give it all they got. And here comes Dastardly driving hard to pass the others.**

"Well Muttley it looks like I'll have to switch on Police Power to stop them. Luckily I have my downtown French Officer's badge."

Dick pushed a button letting out a police siren.

The Army Surplus Special came to a stop

"Did you hear that Serge?"

"Yeah Meekly, it looks like a court martial for us."

The Buzzwagon and the Arkansas Chuggabug came to a stop

"Uh-oh, it's the police."

"Golly, it looks like we're in hot water."

The Reliable Turbo came to stop. Arista started whimpering

"Don't worry Arista, I'm sure with some reasoning we'll get a pardon."

"Oh dear I do hope the traffic judge is friendly." said Penelope

"Don't you worry none Pretty Penny; a perfect explanation will see us through."

"I'm not worried, I'm a flyer with friends in high places." said Red Max

"Luckily I have some contact with good lawyers." said Christopher "And they have contact with other lawyers throughout the world."

"Remember our alibi youse mugs." said Clyde "We're at the beach when the bank was robbed."

"I'll invent a good excuse like we're in a race. By George we are in a race." said Professor Pat Pending

Crystal changed her collar to a telescope "Hey it's Dastardly pulling the old Police trick."

"I know just what to do."

"What's that?"

"Do nothing. When Dastardly passes us, he'll look behind and gloat as usual. Then he'll hit the wall."

"Here comes the fuzz." said Big Gruesome

Dastardly passed them laughing "See you dummies at the finish line."

Then he hit the wall

"Just you said Vanessa, he hit the wall."

"Yeah that's why they say it's wrong to gloat."

**And here they come to the finish line in Monte Carlo. The Ant Hill Mob finishes first with Christopher Scott second and Red Max third. Oh what a finish! And as for Dick Dastardly**

A police officer was giving Dastardly a ticket

"Monsieur you'll get 30 days for littering ze road, 10 days for obstructing traffic."

"Drat! Double drat!"

Muttley grumbled

"And an extra 10 days for arguing with an officer."

Dastardly groaned while Muttley laughed


	37. Ye Olde English Race Rally

**Traveling through the English Countryside the Wacky Racers head for the finish line in Nottingham, they're being led by the villainous Dick Dastardly. In second place is the Number 10 the Buzzwagon and in third is Number 13 the Magic Rocket.**

"A magic seed should slow Dastardly down knowing that the Buzzwagon will cut the tree down. Fire away Crystal."

"Right." Crystal transformed her collar into a peashooter, put the magic seed in and fired away.

The seed flew above Rufus Ruffcut and fell into the fertile ground. It sprouted into a mighty oak tree.

"Timber!" shouted Rufus as the Buzzwagon cut through the tree

The oak tree fell on the Mean Machine.

"Drat!"

**And away go the Wacky Racers. The Buzzwagon is leading with Vanessa London second and the Creepy Coupe third. Penelope Pitstop is breezing into fourth with Hair Dryer Power. The rest of the Wacky Racers hold a steady pace. And bringing up the rear is the Ant Hill Mob.**

"All right youse mugs let's make with the Getaway Power."

They took off and passed the pack. They passed by a constable

"Calling headquarters, calling headquarters. I have reported that what may look like the US criminals the Ant Hill Mob have just passed me. Will investigate."

"The highway patrol spotted us, quick make a right turn."

**According to our radar scope the Wacky Racers come to an unmarked intersection. Uh-oh everyone's really crossed up except Number 13 the Magic Rocket and here comes the Double Zero passing the pack. How come you know the right way?**

"I have a superb sense of direction. Plus I had Muttley here swipe the racing sign."

Muttley laughed

**Why that was a most-A most um…**

"Try despicable."

**Oh yes thank you. That was a most despicable trick Dastardly.**

"Yeah, typical of me isn't it? Now I have to stop that meddling female."

"Dastardly's closing in on us Vanessa."

"We'll just have to lose him. I'll make a right turn."

"You're not escaping me Vanessa." Dastardly took the right turn

Meanwhile the Ant Hill Mob was avoiding the highway patrol.

"Quick, duck the car in that fair up ahead."

They parked and rushed inside

"What kind of fair is this Clyde?"

"It must be one of those Renaissance fairs. Someone's coming, make with the disguises."

Vanessa and Crystal pulled up and decided to hide in the fair

"Well what do you know, a Renaissance fair."

"I wonder if anyone's here."

The Ant Hill Mob dressed as peasants showed

"No one here but us peasants."

"Sure you guys and I'm the Duchess of England out on a break."

"Okay you got us Vanessa. Did you see the highway patrol?"

"No, I was being pursued by Dastardly. Now I have to think of a way to teach him a lesson about crossing everyone up."

Crystal looked at the map "There's a huge mud hole just east of here."

"That gives me an idea."

The Ant Hill Mob was outside waiting for when the Double Zero would come by.

"Here comes the Double Zero, you know what to do right?"

"Right boss."

The Mean Machine pulled up as the group did some tap dancing

"Don't mind us, just your average tap dancers."

"Well I'm your average salsa dancer. Did you guys see a girl with a talking pussycat?"

"Yeah they went that way."

"Thanks Shorty." He laughed "You get it? Shorty." He laughed as he drove off

"Oh you're gonna get it." said Clyde with a grin on his face

The Double Zero hit smack right into the mud.

"Oh no! What will I do? I'm stuck in the mud."

The Magic Rocket and the Bulletproof Bomb pulled up

"Just keep going D.D."

"Yeah maybe you'll strike oil."

They laughed as they left to return to the highway. Muttley was also laughing as he and Dastardly sank deep in the mud

**Back to the track it's still a pretty close race. Peter Perfect is leading the pack in second is the Chuggabug running barefoot and the Creepy Coupe going into overdrive Dragon Power into third place. The Ant Hill Mob is coming up fast with their Getaway Power followed by Vanessa London with her Unicorn Power. It's anybody race as they have 500 yards to go. But wait the Double Zero is passing everyone. Dick Dastardly is in the lead. It looks like Dick's going to win the honest way without cheating.**

The Mean Machine then came to a stop

**Something's wrong, the Mean Machine has come to a stop. And the winner is Number 9 the Turbo Terrific driven by Peter Perfect. The Ant Hill Mob comes in second and Vanessa London comes in third.**

**The Double 'O' has yet to reach the finish line. What happened Dick?**

"I stopped to give someone an autographed photo of me."

**You're kidding right? Who would want an autographed photo of you?**

"Him." Dick pointed to Muttley

Muttley held up a picture of Dick Dastardly with his signature on it. He laughed


	38. The Egyptian Desert Derby

**Crossing through the land of pyramids and sand, the Wacky Racers head for the finish line in Cairo, Egypt. **

**The Ant Hill Mob is on the run into first place.**

"Mush youse mugs mush!"

**Peter Perfect is in second place followed by Vanessa London in the middle of a sandstorm. Say Vanessa it seems you don't stand a chance in that sand.**

"That's where you're wrong. It's the sand that doesn't stand a chance. I always have my vacuum cleaner in case of this."

A vacuum spout came out of the hood and clears the sand away. It sucked up the Turbo Terrific and spat it out. Peter Perfect shot into the lead

**In last place it's Dick Dastardly. Are you having car trouble Dick?**

"No missy, I'm using these balloon tires to fly through this desert. I'll get way out in front to drop the others out of the race." They took off into the air

**The Mean Machine passes Number 8, 6, 1, 3, 10, 4, 2, 11, 5, 12 and is about to pass Vanessa.**

"Guess it's time to play darts." Crystal changed her collar to a dart gun and popped the four tires.

The Mean Machine flew off into the distance and landed in the sand

"Curses! Drat and double drat! How can I win this race?"

"Is someone there?" a voice asked

"Who said that?"

"Over here." It was a bottle

Dastardly opened it and out came a genie. He was light brown with green eyes wearing a red jacket, light green pants and black shoes

"Finally I am free. I am Jawhar, I was imprisoned many years ago but now I'm free."

"You're a genie right?"

"Yeah and I'm anxious to cause some mischief. My love of mischief is the reason why I was imprisoned."

"Hey I got a good idea. With your magic and our combined meanness, I will win this race. Now here's my sneaky plan." Dastardly whispered into Jawhar's ear

**Now with Vanessa London in the lead the Wacky Racers roar across the desert**

"Ready Jawhar?"

"Ready, what should we do first?"

"Let's start with a mirage. Put a deep raging river in front of the racers."

"Okay, one deep raging river coming up."

A mile long river came into being.

"Did you feel that Vanessa?"

"Yes Crystal, there's magic about and it's the mischievous kind."

The racers stopped upon reaching the river

"Uh-oh it's a roaring river."

"Not really Segre, it's just a mirage. A figment of our imagination." said Private Meekly

"Since this is part of our imagination all we need to do is imagine there's a little ol bridge." said Penelope

A bridge came into being

"It worked, now let's go."

The racers rolled across the bridge. Once everyone made it through, the bridge disappeared.

The Mean Machine dashed across the sand

Dastardly snickered "The others must have turned back by now. Those dummies didn't even know that the river is a mirage and it isn't real."

They fell into the river

"Jawhar get us out of here where it's high and dry."

They were placed on top of a mountain

"Oh I can do better than that."

The mountain grew so large it touched the sky

"How's the weather up there?" Jawhar laughed

"All right wise guy, get rid of this mountain."

"As you wish."

The mountain disappeared

"Oh no what did I say?"

The Mean Machine fell into the sand and broke up. Muttley grumbled

"Jawhar you dummy! Put us out in front of the Wacky Racers."

"Very well."

The Mean Machine was put out in front but unfortunately right in front of the Army Surplus Special. They got run over. Soon they were run over by the Compact Pussycat, the Turbo Terrific, the Bouldermobile, the Creepy Coupe, the Tropical Convertible and the Reliable Turbo.

"Drat!"

Jawhar laughed

**The Army Surplus is sizzling along in the lead with Penelope Pitstop second and the Arkansas Chuggabug third. Professor Pat Pending converts to a flying carpet on wheels and takes the lead.**

"All right Jawhar, no more funny stuff."

"Okay. What's your next plan?"

"We're going to trap those Wacky Racers. Make a pyramid appear and make sure they don't leave."

"Got it."

A large pyramid came into being with an opening. Once the Wacky Racers went inside, the opening closed.

Dastardly laughed "Now I'll be the only one to win this Wacky Race."

"I prepared a way for you. Just drive up the pyramid and you'll slide down with ease."

"Great, thanks Jawhar."

Meanwhile inside the pyramid,

"Something tells me we're in one of those traps." said Luke

"No kidding genius." said Crystal

"Oh dear, how are we going to get out of this big little ol' pyramid?" asked Penelope

"We're going to have to blast our way of here. Take aim Private and fire!"

"Wait. You can't damage a pyramid." said Nurse Bridget "This is a historical part of Egypt."

"Miss Bridget has a point there Serge."

"Then it looks like we'll be trapped in here forever."

"There's no such thing as forever." said Big Gruesome

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, just eternity." said Little Gruesome

"Thanks, you just made my day." said Christopher

"I'll get us out of here." Vanessa walked to the front "A magic illusion, well every illusion has an opening so it should be" Vanessa moved her hand along the wall "Bingo! Right here." An opening came into being

"Good work Vanessa, now everyone let's go!"

The Wacky Racers made off a great pace. Meanwhile Dick ended up inside the pyramid on the top floor

"Hey how come we're in the pyramid? Jawhar you dummy! Come out this instant!"

A 'Do not disturb' sign appeared on the bottle.

"I'm not falling for that 'Do not disturb' gag."

By saying that, the Mean Machine fell to the bottom floor. Jawhar stuck his head out of the bottle "But you fell through the floor." He chuckled

"Enough jokes and get us out of here."

"Very well, I'll transform your car into a giant drill and you can burrow your way and win the race underground."

"Say that's a great idea."

The Mean Machine changed into a drill and burrowed through the sand.

**And the Wacky beat goes on as the racers are closing in on the finish line in Cairo. The Creepy Coupe has crept into the lead using Bat Power. Vanessa London is sailing into second and Peter Perfect dashing through the sand in third.**

**But here comes Mean Machine Drill passing everyone. Dick Dastardly is leading.**

The periscope turned back as a sign of gloating. However when it was not looking the drill hit a rock.

**And here come the Wacky Racers across the finish line. The winner is Number 2 the Gruesome Twosome! Vanessa London is second and Peter Perfect takes third place.**

"You know Vanessa we never found out the source of that mischievous magic."

"True but everything turned out okay. As they say 'all's well that ends well."

Dastardly and Muttley came out of the sand, Jawhar laughed from his bottle.

"Oh boy do you look ridiculous!" he continued laughing

"I'd teach you to laugh if I were in your place."

"Oh goodie! That's just perfect."

Dastardly went into the bottle and Jawhar came out

"Now you get to be in my place, former master."

He threw the bottle away

"Drat! Muttley do something!"

Muttley laughed


	39. The Sprinting Sicily Travelers

**Wheeling their way to Palermo, Sicily, the Wacky Racers are led by Dick Dastardly the Super Villain of the Wacky Races.**

"You know we might win this race the hard way, without the cheating." he chuckled "Right Muttley?"

Muttley snickered in reply

**And it looks like Rufus Ruffcut is making his move to pass Dick.**

Rufus armed with his ax cut off the Mean Machine's engine

"Timber!" He laughed

"Drat you Rufus Ruffcut!"

**Now Rufus Ruffcut is out in front with the Crimson Haybailer second. The Compact Pussycat is third leaving the others to bite the dust.**

Penelope was powdering her nose while the dust took to the air and onto the Arkansas Chuggabug. Luke and Blubber started coughing.

**Is anything wrong Penny?**

"It sure is sugar. My nose is shy."

The powder tickled Blubber's nose causing him to sneeze. The sneeze blew the Chuggabug right into the other cars.

**It looks like the other Wacky Racers are out for repairs expect Number 9 popular Peter Perfect, Number 12 the charming Nurse Bridget and Number 13 the amazing Vanessa London. Now Vanessa moves up with Cheetah Power and takes the lead.**

**Meanwhile after taking an illegal shortcut Dick Dastardly now plans his daily dirty deed to win the race. **

"Now remember Muttley, I'll let you know when a car passes by and then you flatten that car with the steamroller."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Excellent! Here comes that meddling female and her meddling cat. Now Muttley!"

The Magic Rocket zipped past the steamroller. The steamroller flattened Dastardly. Muttley laughed.

**Pat Pending back in the race now converts to Jetpack Power and goes into the lead. Number 7 the Ant Hill Mob won't let the Arkansas Chuggabug pass.**

"Get out of way consarn you! Blubber, do something."

Blubber set the temperature of the boiler to 'Really Hot' and pulled the string causing steam to be loosed out. They jetted pass the Ant Hill Mob. The Bulletproof Bomb was mushed in as a result of the steam

"All right, make with the stretching youse mugs."

The gang got out and stretched the car back into shape

"Okay youse mugs, let's get back in that race." they took off

**And now the Arkansas Chuggabug has jet passed the pack and into the lead. Meanwhile in the Dastardly Deed Department**

"Hurry Muttley hurry!"

Muttley was chopping the pole of the bridge

**Of course as usual Dick Dastardly is up to no good.**

"What was that?"

**I said you're up to no good**

"On the contrary madam this scheme is very good. Muttley will chop down this bridge and the race ends for the rest while I go to the finish." he snickered "Faster Muttley."

Muttley grumbled

"What did you say?"

Muttley came to his side kissing his hand

"That's better. Here they come. Come on Muttley let's go watch the fun."

Numbers 8, 3, 5, 13, 9, 12, and 11 made it.

"What happened?" Dastardly stepped lightly onto the bridge then he started to stomp on it "Still nothing's happening."

The bridge collapsed and Dastardly with it. Muttley laughed

**The remaining racers are now approaching the bridge and it's Rufus Ruffcut out in front.**

"Uh-oh the bridge is gone. Quick Sawtooth let's make another one."

Sawtooth sawed through a nearby tree and made a new bridge

"Good job Sawtooth, let's go."

The others made it across

**The Wacky Racers are off again in more ways than one. The Arkansas Chuggabug holds onto the lead but coming up fast is Christopher Scott who switches to Jet Rocket jets right into the lead. Dick Dastardly has managed to sneak ahead of the other Wacky Racers with a trick to win.**

"These tacks should stop them. I just hope this gag doesn't fall flat."

Christopher Scott crossed through the tacks and got a flat

"Uh-oh I got a flat. Time for the Instant Repair Kit."

He repaired the tire in an instant and made his way. The Creepy Coupe went through the tacks and got a flat.

**And another flat tire but here comes the Instant Repair Kit.**

A snake came out of the belfry and acted as a tire allowing them to continue. The Magic Rocket went through the tacks and got a flat. Vanessa snapped her fingers and the tire was made brand new.

"The old tack gag; let's show Dastardly how this gag really falls flat."

A magnet came out of the hood and attracted the tacks onto it. The Magic Rocket went and caught up to the Mean Machine

"Ready"

"Aim"

"Fire!"

The tacks hit the Mean Machine's tires stopping them as the Magic Rocket zoomed ahead.

"Drat you Vanessa!"

**It's now the halfway mark. The leaders are bunched together. Nurse Bridget Swan goes into Walking Dog Power; The Creepy Coupe goes into Dragon Power, the Red Max goes into Extra Propeller Power and the Army Surplus Special uses Fire Power. **

**Penelope Pitstop in her Compact Pussycat puts on a burst of speed and passes everyone. She drives through a tunnel unaware that Dastardly is waiting at the end with bait and hook**

Dastardly and Muttley were at the top in a crane

"We're going fishing Muttley and our first catch will be a Compact Pussycat."

Muttley snickered in reply. However the hook caught onto a passing train dragging Dastardly and Muttley off. The Wacky Racers came out of the tunnel.

**With 2 miles left to Palermo the Wacky Racers sprint for the finish line. Professor Pat Pending is making his move. I wonder what it is. An Arrow Power? Wow, look at him go and right into the lead! Professor Pat Pending finishes first with the Ant Hill Mob second and Penelope Pitstop third.**

**Meanwhile in the Sicilian Countryside there's a train lumbering with a loose caboose.**

"Hey stop the train! Let me off of here! Stop the train!"

Muttley laughed.


	40. Himalayas HiWay Dash

**As we join the Wacky Racers, they're wheeling their Wacky way through the Himalayas to the finish line in Tibet. Penelope Pitstop is purring along in front followed by Nurse Bridget Swan, Vanessa London, the Red Max, Christopher Scott and the Slag Brothers. And here comes Number 2 the Creepy Coupe. Uh-oh it's looks like they flew the coop right out of the race.**

They quickly used Dragon Wing Power to flap back onto the route.

**Now the Creepy Coupe has flown back into the race. Professor Pat Pending now finds himself up in the air in that beautiful balloon. Now it's the Arkansas Chuggabug just ahead of the Ant Hill Mob and the Army Surplus Special. Peter Perfect is out to pass them. Whoa, really way out! And now Rufus Ruffcut roars around the ridge.**

The Buzzwagon was about to go off course but Rufus used his ax and pulled them back on course.

**Last and least desirable is the Double Zero: Dick Dastardly and Muttley. Did you get a late start Dick?**

"Yes. Last night I had Muttley here take the air out of the tires. But he had a run in with a certain cat. And guess which tires that said cat let the air out of?"

Muttley laughed

"Cut that out! I don't see why you're laughing since you let yourself get outsmarted by a cat."

Muttley licked his face in reply

"And cut that out too! We have work to do. And as usual it's stopping those Wacky Racers. But first let's get out in front."

Dastardly switched to Copter Power and made his to the lead

"Look, an ice bridge, a perfect way to give a bang finish for the Wacky Racers!" he laughed

A stick of lit dynamite was placed in the middle. Dastardly and Muttley went into hiding as the Wacky Racers approached. However the bridge did not explode and everyone made it across.

"Drat! It didn't explode."

**And here comes the Double Zero last again. At least we know the bridge is safe.**

The spark came back to life and the bridge exploded. The Double Zero plummeted down. Muttley laughed

**The Wacky Racers continue to hike through the mountains. The Gruesome Twosome is starting to lose traction so they use Dragon Flame Power. And they're making the climb but it seems the Ant Hill Mob won't make it.**

"All right, everyone out and push."

"Do we gotta Boss?"

"Maybe youse guys rather freeze out here?"

They quickly got out of the car and started pushing. They managed to the push the car up and it went straight down at great speed

"Yipe! Follow that car!"

The men ran and jumped right into the car. Meanwhile the Arkansas Chuggabug who was in last place made the climb and went down at great speed

"Yahoo!" shouted Luke "These Himalayas are just like the top of Old Smokey. Yeehoo!"

Blubber was blubbering in fear as he held onto Luke.

Dastardly was up on top of the mountain holding a small ball

"This scheme should flatten the competition." He snickered as he let the ball roll

The ball became a snowball and it grew and grew until it became a gigantic snowball

"Hey Blubber is that your stomach I hear rumbling?"

Blubber shook his head in reply. They looked back and saw the object of the rumbling

"Sweet sassafras! A big darn snowflake is chasing us."

Blubber got out and pushed the Chuggabug

"Faster Blubber faster!"

They soon made it up another mountain and escaped. As for the snowball it went up into the air and onto Dastardly.

Muttley laughed and soon got hit in the face with a snowball. He grumbled.

**At the halfway mark it's Number 4 in front just ahead of the Gruesome Twosome as the racers hold a steady pace as they zipped through every corner. Dick Dastardly back in the race is trying to pass Christopher Scott but the road is too narrow.**

"Curses! Well there's more than one way to skin a cat."

The Mean Machine went up on their wheels passing Christopher

"I sure put one over on him."

He was soon stopped by an ice ledge and hurled back to the ground where he was run over by the other racers.

"Curses! Curses!"

Muttley laughed

The racers were now in a cave with three tunnels everyone trying to find a way out.

Dastardly and Muttley were also inside

"The exit sign must be around here somewhere. Keep looking Muttley."

He was bashed on the head by a club

"Yikes an Abominable Snowman!" Dastardly and Muttley tried to run but the Snowman grabbed and started hugging them "Say Muttley I think he likes us. We can use him to put the other cars out of the race."

Muttley snickered in reply

**The racers continue to cross through the caverns and it's Vanessa London out in front.**

"I hear them coming. Okay big fella you know what to do."

The Abominable Snowman nodded growling lowly. He threw the snowball

**Look out Vanessa, that giant snowball is heading right for you!**

"I guess it's time to play some golf."

A giant golf club appeared and wacked away the snowball.

"Uh-oh, the snowball is heading for us!"

The Double Zero zoomed ahead with the snowball right behind.

**And here they come out of the cave and closing in on the finish in Tibet. The Red Max is leading the Creepy Coupe is creeping into second and Nurse Bridget Swan is running third.**

**And at the finish car Number 4 the Crimson Haybailer is the winner, Number 2 the Creepy Coupe comes in second and Number 12 the Reliable Turbo comes in third. All the Wacky Racers have finished except Double Zero. Oh there he is behind the snowball.**

"I hope we find our way out of here before we become snow cones."

Muttley laughed.


	41. Tokyo A GoGo

**Today the Wacky Racers are crossing through the land of Japan heading for the finish line in Tokyo. Vanessa London is leading followed closely by the villainous Dick Dastardly.**

"This time I'll make sure that meddling female and her cat are stopped for good so I plan my tricks to win the Wacky Race."

"Vanessa my inner sense of trouble tells me those two mean us no good."

"Yeah, they're probably planning to put us out of the race for good."

"All right Muttley let's give them a hand."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttley pulled a lever

A white glove came out in order to snatch Vanessa and Crystal

"Uh-oh time to switch on the transparent cloak." Vanessa pressed a button which made them and the Magic Rocket transparent. The glove could not grab them

"No fair I protest!"

**Why not? Everyone else is. The Army Surplus Special is marching up fast with a corky idea for Dick Dastardly.**

Several corks were fired at each exhaust fume. The Mean Machine's hood exploded

**And now Dick Dastardly is passing everyone backwards to last place.**

"Curses! Foiled by those military misfits! But next time Vanessa won't have it so easy."

"Dastardly's gone now thanks to the Army Surplus Special."

"Good, the transparent cloak would have worn off in about ten minutes."

**Vanessa holds onto to the lead with the Army Surplus Special second and the Creepy Coupe third. It's neck in neck between Peter Perfect and Number 7 the Ant Hill Mob. **

"Okay youse guys give me the one step."

"Right boss."

They managed to pass the Turbo Terrific but the members were stopped by a nearby pole and left behind.

"Come on, come on, back into the car."

The six members were off. They decided to use the hitchhike signal. Fortunately Christopher stopped and gave them a lift.

"Thanks for the ride Chris."

"No problem fellas."

He drove up to the Bulletproof Bomb

"Hey boss here we are."

"Well don't just sit there dummies hop in."

They went in one by one. Once that was through Christopher takes off

Meanwhile Dastardly and Muttley were waiting for when Vanessa and Crystal would come up.

"Here they come Muttley. Get the extra strong elastic rope ready."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

As the Magic Rocket passed a rope came out and roped them

"Uh-oh, this means trouble." They pulled into the bushes

One minute later Vanessa and Crystal were tied to a pole by Dastardly and Muttley.

"Comfy Vanessa?"

"Not very."

"Too bad. I'd give you a pillow but I'm not in that good a mood. Just stay put till I win the race." They went off laughing

"Stay put he says. If that's not reverse psychology, I'm not a cat with magical powers."

"Now I can just get my nail file from my pocket. I've got it now to cut out of here."

"I'll help out. Luckily I didn't get my claws manicured."

Soon they were freed

"Now let's go teach those two a lesson." they took off

**Checking our radar scope it's still a pretty close race. Nurse Bridget Swan is leading followed by Professor Pat Pending and the Red Max. The rest of the Wacky Racers keep a steady pace while up ahead it's Dastardly with a devious diversion.**

"They're going to get a real bang out of this one. What appeared to be a dragon made of Paper Mache is actually a radio decoy with lots of dynamite!" he laughed "Now onward my decoy dummy!"

"Wait!"

"What is it Muttley?"

Muttley pointed out that Nurse Bridget was coming up and wanted her to pass

"All right, I know. We'll let her go ahead and get the other cars. Sometimes I think you like her more than me."

Vanessa and Crystal appeared

"We have to do something Vanessa or the others will get a bang finish."

"Oh no they won't. Once they released the decoy I'll run interference."

After Nurse Bridget passed by the Paper Mache dragon was on the loose. With a snap of the fingers, Vanessa made a huge pipeline which directed the decoy back to Dastardly.

"Yikes! Gang way!" They ran for it and got hit. They were sent flying

"Wow, they got a bang out of that."

"Yeah the biggest bang in all Japan." they laughed

"Drat! Double drat!"

"See you later Dastardly." Vanessa and Crystal drove off

"Why those two little meddlers! That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy!"

They got into the Mean Machine and took off

**And the Wacky beat goes on. Nurse Bridget Swan holds onto the lead with Penelope Pitstop second and the Ant Hill Mob third. The Creepy Coupe is moving up with Dragon Jet Power. Now it's Vanessa London moving up into the lead followed by Dick Dastardly.**

"Doesn't he ever give up? We'll have to lose him hang on Crystal."

"You're not getting away this time Vanessa!"

Vanessa parked behind a building and went inside.

"Time for a change of clothes."

Dastardly and Muttley came inside

"She has to be around here."

Vanessa came out wearing a pink kimono with white petals patterns using a white fan to cover her mouth. Her hair was tied up in one by a ribbon

"Pardon me dishonorable looking man."

"That's honorable looking to you lady."

"*Mumbles unintelligibly* that's Vanessa."

"It is? Get back here Vanessa, you despicable trickster!"

Crystal appeared from the sleeve "I hope you can run well in this fancy outfit."

"I'll try." She took off "Good thing I wore the slippers."

A man appeared "Oh there you are, miss. You're just in time."

"In time for what?"

"The dancing lesson, right this way."

"Yes sir."

He stopped Dastardly and Muttley "Oh no you don't! This is a dancing lesson for women only."

"Very well then, let's get into the act as well Muttley."

Meanwhile Nurse Bridget, Arista and Penelope stopped for tea

"Thank you for the tea."

"You're most welcome."

As they went outside

"Look Bridget those girls are wearing the most beautiful dresses I ever did see."

"That's a kimono a traditional dress women wear in Japan."

"I'd love to try one of those."

Vanessa was in the middle of the girls. The last two 'girls' in purple and red kimonos with raven haired wigs were Dastardly and Muttley.

"Didn't those last two girls look familiar?"

"Yes, I know I've seen them before."

Arista barked

"You think we should follow them Arista?"

Arista nodded

"All right let's go."

The women starting dancing in perfect synchronization

"Boy I'm getting the hang of this."

"So am I." said Dastardly as he danced closely to Vanessa and grabbed her

"Hey you come back here!"

"Sorry but I'm double parked. Plus this girl and I have a pressing engagement in a good imprisonment" he laughed

"I know that laughter anywhere. It's that ungentlemanly Dick Dastardly."

"Go after him Arista; don't let him get away with that kimono girl."

Arista dashed off and came in front of Dastardly

"Yikes!" he ran as Arista barked loudly at him

"Quick don't let him get away." three men came up and jumped on Dick Dastardly

"Thanks Arista." Vanessa patted her

Crystal came out of the sleeve "Is it over?"

"Yeah it's over."

"Good I was starting to get hot in there."

"Why Vanessa and Crystal, what are ya'll doing here?"

"We were escaping this dastardly villain; of course the dancing was fun."

"Hey don't these three girls look familiar?"

"Oh yes, they're the girls from the Wacky Races."

"Speaking of the Wacky Race, we better get going and back into it."

"Don't worry I'll help you get back. Men make sure that troublemaker stays put."

"Yes sir."

"Drat!"

**The racers are now into the final lap. It's Peter Perfect out in front but coming up fast is the Red Max and Christopher Scott. **

Meanwhile a huge slingshot was made

"Will this work?"

"Do not worry, you'll get a great burst of speed. The elastic is very strong."

"Thanks ever so ever."

"You're most welcome."

The girls got into their cars, backed up and stretched the slingshot and took off

**Numbers 5, 12 and 13 are back in the running and wow! They are really running with that great burst of speed. And now here we are in Tokyo where everyone is eagerly waiting for the finish of this race. And here they come, they're approaching fast. And the winner is Number 5 Penelope Pitstop, Nurse Bridget Swan comes in second and Vanessa London finished third.**

The girls smiled and waved as the crowd cheered loudly

**Listen to that crowd cheer. Those ladies of the gas pedal without a doubt are popular.**

"Don't forget us racing partners."

**Oh yes Crystal you and Arista are popular too. And as for Dick Dastardly**

He was tied up at the moment while Muttley was having a tea break

"Drat! Double drat! Triple-drat even!"

Muttley sipped from his cup and laughed.


	42. Wacky Race Down Under

**Today's contest finds the Wacky Racers in Australia waiting to wheel their way to Sydney. And they're off! Taking an early lead is pretty Penelope Pitstop in her Compact Pussycat. Peter Perfect is second and the Slag Brothers third. Coming up is Professor Pat Pending and he converts the Convert-A-Car into a forklift.**

He lifts up the Bouldermobile and goes into third place. The Slags yelled unintelligibly. Gravel formed his club into a boomerang and threw it. It missed the Convert-A-Car and headed back to the Slag Brothers. The Slags ducked, Christopher coming up ducked as the boomerang passed by. The Gruesome Twosome ducked as the boomerang hit the belfry sending out a few bats and a ghost.

**Up ahead is Double 'O' the bad news twins Dastardly and Muttley with another scheme no doubt.**

Dastardly and Muttley were blowing up balloon sheep.

"This one can't fail Muttley. The drivers will sit here all day honking at these rubber sheep."

A ram was passing by. He smiled when seeing fellow sheep to hang around with so he went over to mingle with the crowd

Dastardly noticed the ram "I don't remembering having a balloon ram here. I'll just move it in the middle of the road."

The ram bleated angrily

"Egads! It's a real ram! Help!"

Muttley laughed as Dastardly was chased by the ram. The ram rammed him into the balloon sheep popping them. Dick was soon run over by the other cars. Muttley continued laughing.

**According to our radar scope everyone is in a nip in tuck battle for the lead. The Army Surplus Special is now leading with the Slag Brothers second and the Creepy Coupe. And now's it's Vanessa London coming up to challenge the leaders**

The Magic Rocket became a light pink Kangaroo

**A Kangaroo? I don't believe it**

"Well just watch and then you'll believe it."

She bounced over the leaders

**Wow! Now I believe it. Vanessa has bounced her into the lead.**

"I like riding in the pouch." said Crystal "It's warm and comfy."

Dastardly drove through the Outback to plan his next dirty deed

"All right, get a move on Muttley."

Muttley began digging a hole

"Faster Muttley faster!"

Muttley grumbled calling Dastardly a slave driver. He came out of the hole as Dastardly camouflaged the hole.

"Here they come. Let's go hide." he chuckled "Once they drive and fall into the hole, I'll be the only one to win this Wacky Race."

However everyone passed by safely

Dastardly went over and stomped on the hole "Now how could this go wrong?" He soon fell into the hole as Muttley laughed

**As the racers dart across the land a pile of rocks is blocking away.**

Vanessa bounced over the pile while the Army Surplus Special charged right through knocking the rocks away making things easier for the other Wacky Racers.

**The Ant Hill Mob is moving up but coming up fast is Peter Perfect.**

"Okay Ring-A-Ding, give him the old Rat-A-Tat."

"Right Clyde."

The jackhammer broke Peter's Turbo Terrific into pieces

**Meanwhile in the Dastardly Deed Department, whatever devious diversion Dastardly is planning, just let him tell it.**

"These are remote controlled boomerangs. These devices are going to narrow down the competition."

**At this point everyone is well bunched and holding a steady pace.**

"All right here they come. Go get them boomerangs!"

The boomerangs went off and zipped past the pack a rapid pace

"I say what was that?" asked Peter

The boomerangs passed them by again

"Hey Serge, what's that in the sky?"

"They look like boomerangs. Actually they are boomerangs."

"Except those boomerangs are mechanical." said Pat Pending "I'll use my Spark Ray."

The electricity short-circuited the boomerangs and they went to Dick Dastardly

"Fall back Muttley! Mad boomerangs!"

They got into the Double Zero and drove off with the boomerangs hot on their tails

**Half way to Sydney it's Christopher Scott in front with Motorcycle Power with the rest of the racers in pursuit. Nurse Bridget Swan is sailing into second and the Creepy Coupe is running into third. The rest are bunched up behind the leaders. The Ant Hill Mob uses Pogo Power and the Slag Brothers use Double Club Power to gain on the leaders.**

**Meanwhile out in the Outback**

The Mean Machine was on the run from those boomerangs. The boomerangs soon came up and cut the Double Zero to pieces

"Drat! Double drat! We'll never get back into the race like this!"

Muttley looked through the parts and found some tape

"You're right Muttley we'll just have to patch things up. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

**Coming down the home stretch the Wacky Racers give it all they got. Christopher Scott has the lead with the Slag Brothers bashing their way into the second spot and the Ant Hill Mob running into third. **

**The Mean Machine is now coming up fast. They're passing the pack and are now in second place.**

"All we have to do is pass Christopher Scott and first place is ours!" he laughed

Due to the wind speed the tape came off bit by bit. Just as the Double Zero passed Number 11, the Mean Machine broke

**And it's tough luck for Dick Dastardly as Christopher Scott crosses the finish line first, the Slag Brothers second and the Ant Hill Mob third.**

"Oh drat!" he kicked the parts hurting his foot "Ouch, ouch!"

Muttley just laughed


	43. Dash to Albuquerque

**As the Wacky Racers streak through the desert and head for the finish line, everyone in Albuquerque has turned out for the finish of the race.**

**Professor Pat Pending is leading with the Ant Hill Mob, Penelope Pitstop, the Red Max and Vanessa London in hot pursuit. But wait! Up ahead it's Dick Dastardly planning an ambush.**

"Right, I'm going to cause a landslide and block the pass."

Muttley laughed. Dastardly sent the rocks down blocking the pass

"Uh-oh it's a landslide." the Convert-A-Car came to a stop "My instant tunnel maker will take care of this."

A well-made tunnel came into being and allowed the racers to continue.

**Thanks to his first dastardly diversion, Dick Dastardly is now in the lead. The rest of the racers are coming up fast. Rufus Ruffcut chops the distance in half and goes into second place. Now we check up ahead with our scanner scope. It looks like an abandoned ghost town.**

At the bar, two ghosts appeared.

"What a dull day eh Bob?"

"Yeah, pardon the expression Joe but this town's as dead as a doornail."

"You said it. I'm always bored out of my skull that is if I ever had one."

They laughed and disappeared. The Mean Machine was now approaching the ghost town

"Hey Muttley, that ghost town gives me a good bad idea."

Muttley laughed in reply. They parked the car and put a sign.

"'Free Sodas' they can't resist that kind of deal. Come on."

They went inside and put on ghost sheets

"Try these on for size Muttley. We'll spook them right out of the race."

The Buzzwagon was the first to reach the ghost town

"Hey look Sawtooth Free Sodas. Let's go get some."

"Hear come our first customers Muttley. Let's spook them."

They put on the sheets unaware that the ghosts Bob and Joe took off the sheets grinning. Dastardly and Muttley commenced the growls and spooky noises while Rufus and Sawtooth looked at them wondering what their problem was. Rufus conked Dastardly on the head while Sawtooth used his hammer and conked Muttley on the head

"What are you guys crazy?"

"Uh-oh, what happened to our sheets?"

The ghosts appeared from behind,

Rufus gulped nervously "I think the answer is right behind you."

"I'm not falling for that old trick."

"Actually he's right."

"Yeah, the answer is right behind you."

The ghosts bellowed loudly. Dastardly, Muttley, Rufus and Sawtooth ran for it. The ghosts laughed and laughed and soon disappeared.

Christopher was the next one to come up

"Oh boy, free sodas. I was getting thirsty." he went inside "No one's here. I'll just get some myself."

He checked the cupboards for anything but found nothing "Well wouldn't know it? There's nothing. Boy what a rip-off."

A pitcher of water came up "Would like some water?"

"Yes please." he was then surprised "What the? I must be imagining things."

The ghost appeared him "Would you like some ice with your water."

Christopher turned around "Yikes!" the second ghost appeared stilling hold the pitcher of water "Double yikes! Ghosts!" he ran off

The ghosts laughed

"This is so much fun."

"Yeah, haven't had this much fun since the Grand Boo's party in Transylvania. Oh here comes another. Quick let's hide."

Nurse Bridget and Arista came in. Bridget held a bottle of water in her hand. She poured the water into a bowl

"Here you are Arista. I'm going to go to the mirror and freshen up."

As Arista lapped up the water, the ghost pulled her tail. She sat instantly and looked around. Bridget was by the mirror powdering her nose when the second ghost came up behind. She gasped when seeing the reflection. When she turned around, the ghost was gone.

Seeing no one around, Arista turned back to her bowl of water when the ghost came out. She yelped and went to Bridget hugging her legs

"What's wrong Arista?" Bridget looked around "I don't see anything. Now don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of."

She turned to the mirror where the ghost came out puckering his lips for a kiss

"Then again there is something to be afraid of: ghosts!" They ran off and back into the Reliable Turbo and sped off

**The rest of the racers are now approaching the ghost town. And it's Vanessa London out in front.**

Vanessa stopped upon seeing the sign "I know this routine, go inside and get spooked by ghosts."

"You have a counterattack?"

"You bet I do."

"Oh boy Joe here comes another one."

"Let's give to them as they come in."

The minute Vanessa came in; the ghosts commenced their scaring routine

"All right ghosts I'm taking you both in." Vanessa pulled out a badge

"Yikes! She's from the Ghost Catchers Squad!"

"Let's get out of here!" They ran through the wall and out into the distance

"I may not be an actual member of the Ghost Catchers Squad but I am a member of their fan club." she giggled

**And now the racers leave the ghost town and dash through the desert. The Slag Brothers are holding onto the lead but Red Max is coming up fast.**

The club shred the propeller, the Slags escaped the Crimson Haybailer landed and crashed.

**And now it's Penelope Pitstop out in front. Since she has a comfortable lead she relaxes under the hair dryer. Meanwhile the dreadful duo is putting up their next operation.**

"All right Muttley, hurry up."

A setting was put up then train tracks and the signal

"Perfect those clowns will probably wait all day for a train to pass."

An actual train passed by and ran over Dick Dastardly "Where did that train come from?" he was then run over by the racers

Muttley laughed

**Now every driver is jogging in for position, Number 5 in first, Number 11 second and Number 6 third. It looks like Pat Pending is getting to convert. He's changed into a giant drill. He passes Number 8, 10, 7, 2, 13, 9 and 12 leaving them behind. It looks like nothing can stop him.**

The drill hit a rock in the road

**Well almost nothing.**

Meanwhile the Double Zero dashed across the desert.

"Drat! I meant to stall them but now I'm behind. I'll just have to be more dastardly." then he stopped "Muttley we're in villainous luck. Look at that pipeline. It's so huge it will trap all the drivers plus their cars." he laughed "Right Muttley?"

Muttley laughed in reply

**Penelope Pitstop is still purring along in front followed by Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific.**

Penelope stopped upon seeing a sign "The sign says 'this way'. It must be a detour. I'd better turn."

"It seems Pretty Penny took a turn. I might as well turn too."

"On with Peter Perfect Meekly!"

"Right Serge!"

Everyone was on the trail approaching the tunnel AKA the pipeline. Once everyone went inside, it was sealed up by Dick Dastardly.

Dastardly laughed "They fell for it. And what's better that if they keep going they'll hit the wall." he laughed

Muttley laughed as well

The racers traveled through the pipeline

"Goodness I can't tell where I'm going." Penelope came to a stop and looked "I'll just take a quick look around."

She turned the wheel on the pipeline and scanned the area. That's when she discovered the wall.

"Oh my!"

"Is something wrong Penelope?" asked Peter

"Yes, if we kept going through this little ol' tunnel we'll hit the wall. And I really mean hit the wall."

"Well that's a problem."

"Don't worry guys." said Rufus "I'll make an extra tunnel."

The racers continued through the pipeline with Rufus Ruffcut in front. He then brought his extra-large buzz saw and made an opening. Soon they were out and back onto the track.

**Dick Dastardly has a commanding lead with 3 miles left to the finish line and it looks like he'll win.**

"Winning this Wacky Race will be a piece of cake. Who says bad guys don't win?"

**Now the rest of the Wacky Racers are coming up fast. It's the Army Surplus Special sizzling along in second followed by the Arkansas Chuggabug.**

"Drat! How did they escape from that tunnel unscathed? Well no one's winning this Wacky Race but me!"

The Double Zero drove up and came to a stop. Dastardly tied two long wires onto a nearby cactus.

"Ready Muttley?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Brace yourself here they come."

The Wacky Racers however crossed through leaving Dastardly wound up on the cactus

"Ouch! Ow! Muttley!"

**And here they come to the finish line in Albuquerque. The Army Surplus Special crosses the finish line first, the Arkansas Chuggabug second and the Creep Coupe third.**

"I should have won this race Muttley. Instead all I got are the prickles."

Muttley readied the tweezers to pull the prickles

"Ouch! Yeowch! Ow! Ooh! Ouch!"

Muttley laughed


	44. The Newfoundland Derby

**Today the Wacky Racers are grinding their down in Labrador heading for the finish in Newfoundland. All the drivers are maneuvering for a position. Now the Double Zero with their Hydro Power is skidding down the water into first place.**

"This way we'll get out in front and drop the others out of the race. Right Muttley?"

Muttley alerted him that they were sinking

"Curses!"

The Double Zero switched to Submarine Power "At least we're still in first. As soon as we get to dry land we'll stop those Wacky Racers."

**Red Max is winging it into second and The Creepy Coupe is running into third. Big Gruesome is gaining foot by foot.**

"You can say that again."

**Lovely Nurse Bridget Swan is purring along peacefully in fourth followed by the Ant Hill Mob.**

Nurse Bridget was having her fingernails painted "There now to let them dry out in the wind."

She put out her right hand which can be mistaken as the right turn signal

"Watch it youse mugs Nurse Bridget is making a right turn."

The Ant Hill Mob drove off the road and into a tree. Meanwhile Dick Dastardly and Muttley were back on land and onto a bridge with their first dirty deed of the day

"This plan is very simple Muttley, when the Wacky Racers approach we pull the rope tied to the slab covering a hole in the bridge. They'll fall right out of the race and we breeze right to the finish."

Muttley laughed and then pointed out that the racers were coming

"Let's do it Muttley."

They pulled and pulled but nothing happened and everyone went on through.

"It won't budge." Soon the slab covering the hole fell and took Dastardly and Muttley with it into the water

"Drat!"

**And the Wacky beat goes as Red Max holds onto the lead with the Creepy Coupe second and Nurse Bridget third. Meanwhile Vanessa is going to use one of her gadgets. I wonder what kind of trick she's using.**

The Magic Rocket turned into a bright pink wheel.

**A Wheel power? I don't believe it.**

The wheel took off at a quick pace

**Wow, I believe it! She passes everyone and takes the lead. With that burst of speed nothing can catch her and that leaves the rest of the Wacky Racers in pursuit. Professor Pat Pending goes into second and the Arkansas Chuggabug is third followed by the Gruesome Twosome who decides to use Dragon Power.**

The dragon came out and crunched the exhaust pipe. This caused the boiler to go up leaving the Chuggabug stranded as the Creepy Coupe whizzes by into third. As for the boiler it fell on the Turbo Terrific breaking it up into little pieces.

Peter came out of the boiler and looked at the state of his car "Oh fiddlesticks. I just had her hot waxed."

Meanwhile Dick Dastardly and Muttley were sneaking into the lead.

"We have to stop Vanessa and the others Muttley. It's time for another dirty trick."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

A giant magnet was set up.

"When a car comes you switch it on and it will steal all the car parts." he snickered "Soon everyone will be out of the race for good."

Little did Dick Vanessa and Crystal was behind them in the bushes. Vanessa smirked and then casted a spell on the magnet.

"Here comes a car, switch it on Muttley."

Muttley switched it on but it directed itself to the Double Zero and stole all its parts.

"Oh no the Double 'O'!"

"You guys should pull yourselves." called out Vanessa

"Yeah you'll never win a race if you go to pieces." said Crystal as they drove off laughing

"Drat you Vanessa and Crystal!"

Muttley laughed which earned him a knock on the head with a wrench

"Stop that snickering. Now get the car parts and start putting the car back together."

"*Mumbles unintelligibly* Slave driver Dick Dastardly."

**According to our radar scope it's a nerve grinding race. The Ant Hill Mob is in the lead with Christopher Scott second and Penelope Pitstop third. The rest of the Wacky Racers keep a steady. Now Nurse Bridget pours on a burst of speed and takes the lead.**

**Meanwhile Dastardly and Muttley plan another devious diversion to delay the others.**

Suddenly Dick was knocked down by a chocolate Labrador retriever wearing a red scarf. It barked loudly

"I'm coming Lucy." a man showed up with a gun "I'm James Wilkinson and I want to know what a trespasser is doing on my plantation."

"Well Mister Wilkinson I'm a messenger with a message for you. You see a group of mischief makers are coming to destroy your plantation. See, here they come now."

"No one's going to destroy my plantation." He fired gunshots

Everyone stopped in an instant

"All right youse mugs, let him have it." The Ant Hill Mob used their guns

"Let's get out of here Muttley."

Dastardly and Muttley left the gunfight

"Come back here you coward!"

"Sorry, I have to deliver to a message to the racing officials at the finish line."

The Double Zero took off. James Wilkinson fired away at the Double Zero shooting their gas tank

"Hold on right there sir.' Nurse Bridget came up followed by Arista "You have no right whatsoever to shoot at us and our Wacky racecars."

"Racecars? I thought my plantation was going to be invaded and destroyed."

Arista and Lucy were speaking in their own language. They were soon laughing and hugging

"Isn't that cute? They're getting along so well."

"Yep that's a fine Labrador retriever you have Miss. Anyone with a nice Lab is okay with me."

"Thank you sir."

Bridget kissed him on the cheek. His eyes starting spinning and his hat jumped and flipped in the air and landed back on his

"Yahoo! You folks can cross through my plantation anytime."

With that the Wacky Racers were off

"Goodbye sir."

Arista barked waving goodbye to her friend. Lucy waved back barking

"Go little lady go! Go win that Wacky Race!"

**It's now the final lap and Dick Dastardly has a wide lead.**

The Double Zero came to a stop

"We stopped Muttley. How come?"

"I don't know."

They went out to inspect it

"Drat! Our tank has been shot. Did you remember to pack in a can of gas Muttley?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Good, fill her up and let's get going."

They were off once again "Only ten miles to go and first place will be mine."

Soon something like a rocket zipped past them

"What was that?"

**That was Nurse Bridget Swan and Arista with their Lightning Power.**

"Drat! We have to catch up."

**The racers pour it on as they reach Newfoundland. Nurse Bridget is still out in front followed by Dick Dastardly. Coming up fast is Rufus Ruffcut and he cuts through to take second place.**

The Double Zero was spilt into two.

"Drat! Quick Muttley patch up the car."

**The Army Surplus Special uses Bazooka Power and now goes into second place. Everyone is at their heels. Now Dick Dastardly is back in the race and passes everyone to take second place.**

"Once I pass Nurse Bridget I'll win this Wacky Race."

Once again the tape could not hold on long enough and the Double Zero spilt into two again

**And the winner is Number 12 the Reliable Turbo, the Army Surplus Special comes in second and Rufus Ruffcut takes third place.**

"Drat and drat again!"

Muttley laughed


	45. The Whitehorse Dash

**Today the Wacky Racers are slipping and sliding through the icy Yukon and head for the finish line in Whitehorse. Professor Pat Pending is performing precariously out in front, Christopher Scott is second, and the Buzzwagon is biting away to third with Number 1 the Bouldermobile being peppered by ice cubes in fourth place.**

**While up ahead is that diabolical doer of dirty deeds Dick Dastardly.**

"No one is winning this Wacky Race but me."

Muttley laughed

**And how do you plan to do that you villain?**

"I'm going to blast the frozen lake making things impassible for the others."

He pressed the lever

**It looks like Dastardly's scheme worked. No one can get across. But Nurse Bridget is going to make an attempt and use inflatable Bridge Power.**

**And it works! Now everyone is across.**

"Curses! Foiled by the resourcefulness of Nurse Bridget."

Muttley applauded and laughed. Dastardly pulled his collar to his mouth shutting it up. Muttley grumbled

**The racers keep a steady pace through the snow. Christopher Scott uses Snow Mobile Power and goes into the lead. Penelope Pitstop skis into second and Peter Perfect goes into third. The Surplus Special is treading on thin ice and the Creepy Coupe flaps their wings and coming up fast with the Slag Brothers dragging behind.**

**What's that in the sky? Uh-oh I have a feeling that's Dick Dastardly**

"Well it's not Santa Claus. I'm going to delay those Wacky Racers with this giant ice cube."

The ice cube was dropped right in the middle of the road. The Creepy Coupe who was now leading used their dragon to melt the ice cube and allowed everyone to get across.

"Drat! Time for the backup plan."

They landed and set up an inn with a sign

"Free hot chocolate stop and warm up. How could they resist?"

Muttley snickered as they went inside.

"You let me know when a car stops and I'll turn on the water."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Nurse Bridget was using Dog sled Power and the first to arrive

"Oh goodie, free hot chocolate. Let's stop and get some Arista."

They came to a stop. Muttley noticed them, put down the hose and went off in a flash.

"Hey where are you going Muttley?"

"Hello, is anyone here?"

Muttley showed up with a cup of hot chocolate with a marshmallow

"Oh thank you. I like a bowl of hot chocolate with cream for Arista."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He went off and starting making it.

He soon returned. Arista lapped it up and smiled.

"It's good isn't it?"

Arista barked in reply

"Thanks for the hot chocolate." they left

"Hey Muttley how come you never make me hot chocolate?"

Muttley mumbled unintelligibly

"What do you mean I'm like a spoiled child?"

Muttley laughed in reply

"Now let's go get the other cars."

The Creepy Coupe came next

"Look free hot chocolate."

"Excellent, let's go get some."

They stopped. Muttley barked to Dick

"Right, one frozen road block coming up."

The Creepy Coupe was frozen solid. Dastardly and Muttley left and went back into the Double Zero. But they had starting trouble

"Drat! The engine is frozen!"

**Here comes Pat Pending too late to stop from hitting the road block.**

"That's all right. I'll just use my Mix Master Ice Crusher."

The Creepy Coupe was free from the ice while the Double Zero was trapped inside.

"Curses! Curses!"

Muttley laughed

**At the halfway mark it's anybody's race now. Nurse Bridget is leading just ahead of Professor Pat Pending. The rest of the racers keep a steady pace and bringing up the rear is the Ant Hill Mob.**

"All right youse mugs slip on the ice skates and get going."

The Ant Hill Mob skated past everyone.

"We're going to win this Wacky Race or else."

"There's just one problem Clyde."

"What's that?"

"The bridge is out."

The Bulletproof Bomb tried to stop but the brakes would not hold. They did not fall completely to the ground; instead they bridged the gap allowing the others to get across.

Christopher Scott stopped "Don't worry guys I'll get you out."

A giant magnet was brought out and the Ant Hill Mob was pulled out and onto safe ground.

**And away go the Wacky Racers. Rufus Ruffcut is in the lead, coming up fast is Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific and the Red Max in the Crimson Haybailer. Now here's Dick Dastardly planning another one of his tricks.**

"Here they come Muttley, plant the dynamite."

He did so ad waited by the plunger with a snicker

"Now Muttley!"

He did so but it did not explode and the other cars went on through.

"Drat! At least the dynamite is frozen let's go. We have to catch up."

As the Double Zero went off the dynamite exploded and covered them with snow

"Muttley! Get me out of here!"

**And now the racers give it all they got as they reach Whitehorse. Uh-oh it looks like Vanessa is out of the race with a cold engine. **

Crystal brought out a bottle "Here it is Vanessa."

"Thanks. I'm glad I packed my hot water bottle."

She put it inside and the engine came back to life.

**And there she goes back in the running. With less than three miles the racers give it all they got.**

Meanwhile Dick Dastardly sneaked ahead of the racers with a machine.

"This plan is surefire. Or in this case sure frozen. As the Wacky Racers approach we turned on the Ice Machine and the racers will become ice sculptures." he and Muttley laughed

Vanessa crept from behind and casted a spell on the machine

"Here they come. Oh boy this is going to be good."

The machine was turned on but it froze Dastardly, Muttley and the Mean Machine.

"A fine work of art Vanessa."

"Yes I call it 'Villains on Ice'." Vanessa giggled

Dastardly mumbled

"What did he say?" asked Vanessa

"He said Drat you two meddlers!"

"We're just doing our job Dick."

They laughed and drove off.

**The Wacky Racers are finishing fast, they're neck in neck and the winner is-Just a minute folks. Our instant camera shows Peter Perfect finishes first, the Ant Hill Mob second and the Convert-A-Car third.**

Dastardly and Muttley managed to break out of the ice and towed their car to the finish line in last place

"Oh drat!" said Dastardly and he sneezed

"Gesundheit." said Muttley and then he sneezed

"Gesundheit Muttley."

"Thanks." Muttley laughed


	46. Dash to Yellowknife

**Here they are folks! The Wacky Racers are lined up for the race to Yellowknife. The drivers are now warming up their cars.**

The female drivers of the circuit each blew a kiss to the engine. The engines were now revered up. The Gruesome Twosome had their dragon heat the engine. Red Max spun his propeller which took him for a spin.

Soon the racers were off

**And there go on the way out Wacky Race. The Mean Machine takes the lead with the Convert-A-Car second and the Compact Pussycat third. The racers now enter the deep forests.**

The Mean Machine came to a stop and prepared their first trick. They stood next to a tree, Dastardly held a chainsaw.

"Oh great dear tree, I shall never see a roadblock lovelier than thee." He snickered as he buzz sawed the tree "Timber!"

The tree fell but it caught Dastardly smack down. As the racers passed by Muttley had to use the chainsaw to get Dastardly out.

"Hurry Muttley but be careful. Ouch! Ow ooh Ouch! Watch it! Ouch!"

**The racers now go through the first lap of the race. Professor Pat Pending now has the lead with Penelope Pitstop second and Rufus Ruffcut third. Uh-oh it looks the Army Surplus Special who is fourth place is having some engine trouble.**

"Meekly! Why are you stopping?"

"It's not me Serge, it's the engine."

"Oh great. Now here comes the Ant Hill Mob and we're in the way."

The Bulletproof passed by carrying Sergeant Blast on top of the roof. Christopher Scott stops by the Army Surplus Special

"Are you having engine trouble Private?"

"Yes. Do you mind fixing it Christopher?"

"Sure, no problem." He quickly fixed the engine "Hey where's Serge?"

Serge was stopped by a branch, fell down and soon ran back.

"The engine is fixed now Serge."

"Thanks Christopher." He resumed his seat "Now step on it Meekly!" they went off

**Due to the height of the trees we can't see the cars. So we switch to our Control Tower. Rufus Ruffcut is cutting through the forest and into the lead followed by Dick Dastardly in an attempt to pass him.**

"Out of the way you Sunday log cutter!"

"You know what to do Sawtooth."

Sawtooth nodded and popped a bag of sawdust. It covered the Mean Machine. They started coughing; soon they sneezed and zipped back to last place

Rufus laughed.

**And now Rufus Ruffcut goes into the lead. Number 13 is in the second spot and Number 7 in the third spot. The racers are now about to exit the forest. But here's Dick Dastardly planning to trap the racers.**

"That's right missy."

Dastardly and Muttley commenced cutting the trees.

"Timber!"

"Timber!"

However Vanessa put a spell on the trees stopping them midway bridging the gap. Everyone crossed through safely.

"Drat! Now how could this happen?"

The trees fell on Dastardly. Muttley laughed

**Now at the halfway mark Rufus Ruffcut holds onto the lead, with the other racers in pursuit. Christopher Scott uses Bicycle Power and cycles into the second spot now Peter Perfect makes his move and tunes his Turbo Terrific to perfection.**

"There, that's absolutely perfect." the Turbo Terrific went to pieces as the other cars passed him "Oh fiddlesticks!"

**The racers now approach the bridge that takes them across the Great Slave Lake. But also on that bridge is Dick Dastardly doing some bridge blocking.**

"Stay out of sight Muttley. Here they come."

"It looks like the bridge is blocked. Well then it looks like I'll have to cut through."

Rufus brought out his large buzz saw and buzzed through the block allowing the others to cross too.

**The racers are now halfway across the bridge to reach the finish line. But underwater by Submarine is Dick Dastardly once again with a plot to slow the others down.**

"Now to eliminate the competition."

He shredded the bridge

**Well even with the bridge out the Wacky Racers prove once again that they're wacky. Rufus splashes into the lead; Christopher uses Speedboat Power and goes into second. But Nurse Bridget with pontoons and Dog Paddle Power takes the lead. Wow, look at Arista go! She's as fast in the water as she is on land.**

"That's right, Arista just loves to swim."

**Professor Pat Pending brings out an instant and continues on followed by the rest of the Wacky Racers. Now the racers are bearing down on the finish line in Yellowknife.**

Dastardly was dressed like an old lady and Muttley donned on a cat costume

"I'm going to stop those Wacky Racers with the old 'Kitty cat in the road' trick. As the Wacky Racers approach they swerve onto that the bridge with a balloon attached. I cut the rope holding the bridge and it lifts the racers and their cars up, up and away. Here they come Muttley." he adjusted his tone to sound like an old lady "Help, help! Look out for my dear kitty cat!"

Muttley did his best to sound like a cat. Dastardly waited at the bottom of the bridge ready to cut the rope

"And now up, up and away." he cut the rope but he was the only one going up "Muttley!"

**And here come the rest of the cars down to the finish. And the winner is Number 10 the Buzzwagon, the Slag Brothers comes in second and the Army Surplus Special comes in third. While up, up and away goes Dick Dastardly.**

"Muttley do something! Get me down!"

Muttley laughed


	47. Quebec Bust Bash

**Today's Wacky Race contest finds the Wacky Racers wheeling their way from Ottawa to the finish line in Quebec. Vanessa London takes the lead followed by Red Max gaining fast with Extra Propeller Power. That forces Number 13 to use their Super Prop Stopper causing Number 4 to end up in last place.**

**And now Penelope Pitstop moves up in the race and might be a winner while Luke and the Chuggabug turn out to be a sleeper. The Creepy Coupe doesn't give the others a ghost of a chance and the Army Surplus Special marches up at a steady pace.**

**And up ahead with another one of his tricks is Dick Dastardly.**

"This net across the road should stop."

Vanessa came up and stopped by the net

"Oh brother. Another of Dastardly's tricks, doesn't that guy ever give up?"

With a snap of the fingers, a pair of scissors appeared and cut up the net. Everyone went off scot free

"Curses! Foiled again by Vanessa, she's always foiling my plots!"

Muttley laughed

"Come on Muttley, I have another good bad plan."

**The Slag Brothers club their way to fourth position followed by Peter Perfect. The Slags now make a pitch to Peter.**

Gravel threw up the rock and Rock knocked it onto the Turbo Terrific.

"That's no problem; the Turbo Terrific can handle anything." It broke to pieces "Except a rock."

**The drivers are keeping a steady pace each jogging for a position. I wonder what happened to Dick Dastardly.**

"This huge tree should do the trick. Okay Muttley pass me the ax."

"*Mumbles unintelligibly* I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it?"

"It's because I have it." Vanessa appeared from the tree

"All right hand over the ax. I've got a dirty trick to pull."

"No. Why don't you just give up on cheating and doing these tricks? It's done nothing for you except getting hurt and being humiliated."

"Are you kidding? I have a dastardly reputation to maintain so I'm not going to become some goody go do gooder."

Vanessa changed the ax to a buzz saw on a stick and sawed through the tree.

"It looks like you'll have to learn the hard way."

Crystal tapped the tree "Timber!"

The tree fell on the Mean Machine

"Oh no the Double 'O'! Drat you Vanessa!"

"Drat yourself." Vanessa took off "How long do you suppose he'll come to his senses Crystal?"

"I say by the time we pass the halfway mark and go into the final lap."

**And there they go. Vanessa holds onto the lead followed by the Creepy Coupe and Professor Pat Pending in his Convert-A-Car. Peter Perfect who is fourth now makes way for pretty Penelope Pitstop and lovely Nurse Bridget Swan who have both finished washing their things and hung them out to dry. Christopher Scott has a sandwich break followed by Rufus Ruffcut who buzzes right through.**

The Tropical Convertible was cut in half.

"I'll get on it as soon as I done with my sandwich. I can't repair on an empty stomach."

**Meanwhile Dick Dastardly back in the race once again tries to slow down the competition.**

"Yeah, this time with a high speed rocket. Light it Muttley."

Muttley complied while laughing.

"A high speed rocket, really now Dastardly is going too far as usual." Vanessa simply turned it around

"Yikes! To the Mean Machine Muttley, let's get out of here!"

They took off at high speed with the rocket on their tails.

"You know Vanessa I think we should follow them."

"You think so?"

"My feline ESP says now is the time to talk to Dastardly once the rocket reaches and blows up on them.

"All right, I guess third time's the charm."

She swerved off the course to go after Dick Dastardly. Meanwhile the rocket was gaining on the Mean Machine

"DO something Muttley! Pull a lever!"

Muttley pulled a lever which activated the Copter Power. However the rocket could fly as well

'Drat! Maybe I shouldn't put in that flight mode."

The rocket soon caught them and exploded. They fell to the ground and crushed by the parts of the Mean Machine.

**Back to the races as they pass the halfway mark, Nurse Bridget Swan has a slight lead followed by the Army Surplus Special and the Slag Brothers bashing their way third. Now Professor Pat Pending converts to Triple Dribble Power and bounces his way into the lead.**

Meanwhile Vanessa found Dastardly and Muttley sitting by the damaged car

"Hi guys, are you thinking of more tricks or hitchhiking to Quebec?"

"I'm giving up. I'm finished; I'll never win a race."

"Come on D.D. you never gave up when one of your plans backfired on you before. Why give up now?"

"Because it's hopeless. That's why."

"What's really hopeless is your cheating method. You don't realize that you have a car with many ways to give you an advantage to win. But you insist on foul play."

"Crystal's right Dastardly, now come on the race isn't over. Let's get the Mean Machine fixed and catch up to the others."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttley pulled Dastardly's arm

"You think so too Muttley?"

Muttley mumbled unintelligibly

"You're right Muttley and you two are also right. Let's get to work we have to get in the Wacky Race."

**The racers are now approaching Quebec, Professor Pat Pending has the lead but Penelope Pitstop pulls ahead and takes the lead. All the racers are at their heels as they go into the homestretch. Now coming up fast is the Mean Machine with a great burst of speed followed by Vanessa London using Cheetah Power. They're racing for the checkered flag now and it's going to be close.**

**And what a surprise folks! For the first time Dick Dastardly crosses the finish line without cheating and wins! Vanessa London is second and Penelope Pitstop third! Oh what a race this has been!**

The crowd and the judges gasped.

"Well how about that Anatole. The guy who always loses wins this race!"

"Yeah Pierre. Come one everyone let's give him a big hand."

The crowd soon applauded

"I don't believe it Muttley, but we did it!"

Muttley jumped into his arms kissing him. For once Dick didn't mind but he laughed

"Okay cut that out."

"See, now I won't say I told you so."

"All right I guess you were right. So thanks Vanessa."

"Congratulations Dick Dastardly." Penelope came up "You won it fair and square."

"Yes, just perfect old chap." said Peter

"For once you did the right thing." said Nurse Bridget

"And we're proud for you." said Sergeant Blast

The group clapped their hands.

"Thanks guys." Dick wiped a tear from his eye

The judges came up "Congratulations Dick Dastardly and Muttley."

"You did well. Here you both are."

Dastardly got the trophy and Muttley got a medal. They both felt happy that they fluttered in the air and floated down like two feathers.

"And also a special prize for the winner, a check for five hundred dollars."

"Oh goodie!"

Muttley took the check and made off with it

"Muttley! Come back here with my check!" Dick ran after him

"You know I thought Dastardly would turn over a new leaf after winning this race." said Christopher

"Yes me too." said Pat Pending "Chances are once he gets the check back from Muttley he might not."

"Oh well all's fair in love and racing." said Crystal

Everyone laughed

And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading everyone. I thank animationiscool, jasonstoneface and DickDastardlysgirl for their reviews.

Plus read jasonstoneface's 'Suite Life at The Wacky Races' which is based on this story.

For those who are curious, here are the race results:

Professor Pat Pending in the Convert-A-Car, Red Max in the Crimson Haybailer, Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific, Penelope Pitstop in the Compact Pussycat, Christopher Scott in the Tropical Convertible, Nurse Bridget Swan and Arista Labrador Retriever in the Reliable Turbo and Vanessa London and Crystal Cat in the Magic Rocket hold the joint record for most wins, each finishing first. Although one of Scott's wins was due to Dastardly being disqualified.

The Ant Hill Mob in the Bulletproof Bomb hold the record for most second places and the Gruesome Twosome in the Creepy Coupe once again hold the record for most third places.

Now for the real winner of the Wacky Race World Tour, by using FIA's 1961-90 Formula One point-scoring system with careful calculation, Vanessa London and Crystal are the winners, the Ant Hill Mob second and Penelope Pitstop third.


End file.
